Supernatural Amnesia
by PinkRULES453
Summary: Exorcised human girl has amnesia. Why does Castiel say she is special? Set during Season 5. Topics center around the apocalypse and her memory loss. Rated M for language/lemons! Mostly Dean/OFC, Some Sam/OFC, No Wincest!
1. Prologue: Long, Long Way From Home

Prologue

_"Long, Long Way From Home"_

Dean woke up to an annoying beeping sound. What was that? His head felt funny. He reached his hand up to touch it and he found a bandage there. Huh. What had happened to him?

"Dean?" Sam exclaimed, extremely excited that his brother had woken up. "Are you okay, can you hear me?"

Dean glared up at his annoying little brother, "There's nothing wrong with my ears, Sammy. Where am I?"

"In the hospital. Remember, we were fighting the demon and it threw you against the wall. You were knocked unconscious, but you're going to be alright."

Dean looked up at Sam, "Oh, yeah, I guess I do remember that now that you mention it. Did you get the demon?"

"Yup, I exorcised it and sent it back to hell."

"Is the girl still alive?"

Sam nodded, "Yes, she is, but she doesn't remember anything."

"She should be glad, most people remember everything that happened to them as the demon rode them."

"No, I mean, she doesn't remember anything. She has no idea who she is, where she is from, who her family is or anything about herself."

Dean raised his eyebrow, "Total amnesia?"

"The doctor said that she is suffering post traumatic stress disorder and has shut down her memory in order to prevent herself from remembering something tragic."

Dean nodded, "Okay, Dr. Phil, it sounds like a good idea to me. I wish I could forget all the terrible shit I've seen too."

Dean looked over to the other side of the room and spotted the girl they had been talking about, in a deep sleep in the other bed. She was a very beautiful girl; it was such a shame that a demon had taken over her body and done God only knows what with it. He felt sorry for her and he wasn't accustomed to feeling things like that, but there was something very sad about this girl.

"I hate this job."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, me too."

"We should try to find her family."

"She doesn't know who she is and neither do the doctors. How in the world can we find her family?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know, but I bet they are missing her."

Sam nodded, looking over at her sadly.

"We should help her."

"How?"

"Let's take her with us. Eventually we have to come across an area that is familiar to her and maybe it will spark her memory. And, if it really is just her mind blocking out a painful memory then who better to work through the pain with than people who have been through this all before?"

Sam looked at Dean like horns were growing from his temple. He had not expected Dean to be this compassionate about this girl. Maybe he had gotten hit a bit harder than he thought.


	2. Chapter 1: Rock Bottom

Chapter 1

_"Rock Bottom"_

"This is where you live?" The girl (who later revealed that she believed her name was Stephanie) asked, as she looked over their fabulous motel room.

Dean smiled, "Well, while we are here it is."

"So you travel all over the country?"

Sam nodded, "That's right, we are very nomadic people."

"Doesn't that get old fast? I mean don't you ever want to just settle down?"

Dean shrugged, "Not really."

Sam smiled, "Of course we do, but we don't have a lot of choice in the matter. Our job kind of requires us to travel a lot."

"What do you do?" She asked, confused.

Dean sighed, "We hunt down evil."

"Like murderers?"

Dean shrugged, "Well, murder has definitely been a pretty consistent thing."

Stephanie shivered a bit to herself. She hoped the guys hadn't noticed her weakness to the terrifying situations that she was most likely jumping into by hanging around these hunters.

Sam noticed; Sam always noticed everything. He moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "We are good at what we do. Nobody is going to murder you."

She thought she must be nuts to agree to all of this. She didn't know these guys and yet she trusted them for some stupid reason. It is really very unsafe for her to ride across the country with two strangers who could turn out to be rapists or murders. But, she had to think that even her own family would seem like strangers to her, so maybe this would be better for her.

She looked the room over, "Where do I sleep?"

"We reserved another room for you across the hallway." Dean told her.

Sam smiled at her, "We didn't think you would want to stay in our room with two guys you don't know."

She smiled back, softly, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I don't know anyone."

Dean handed her the room key for her room and they got her settled. She turned back to them, "Thank you for being so kind to me. You didn't need to help me, but you did it anyway."

Dean nodded at her and Sam smiled, "We want to see you get your memory back. It is not a problem at all."

She reached out and hugged Sam, walking right into his arms. He gently stroked her hair and affectionately rubbed her back. She pulled back and smiled up at him. Then she turned to Dean and smiled at him. "You're the tough one, huh?"

Dean smiled then, "Well, in comparison to Sammy, a marshmallow seems tough."

She laughed at that, "Okay, I'm going to lie down, it has been a long day for me. I will see you in the morning." She waved to them and shut her door, leaving the boys standing in the hallway, in front of their door.

They went back into their room and looked at each other. One of Dean's eyebrows raised, "So, you two seemed rather chummy."

"She's very vulnerable right now; I would never take advantage of that." Sam hit Dean on the arm, "I am not a creep like you."

"Not that it matters anyway; clearly she prefers you."

Sam smiled, "And you're jealous."

"I am not jealous!" Dean exclaimed as Sam smiled and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door right in Dean's face.

The next morning Dean showered and dressed and headed outside to pick up some breakfast for the three of them, just to practically fall over Stephanie in the hallway. He looked down and she was curled up outside their doorway, sound asleep. He reached down to wake her and she spoke, coming out of her sound sleep, "Let me sleep a little longer, honey, I will make your breakfast in a little bit."

Dean raised his eyebrow; that was just weird. Was this chick married or something, because she sure was talking like she was? "Stephanie, what are you talking about?"

She rubbed sleep from her eyes, "Huh?" She looked around, startled to have Dean hovering so far above her body. "Where am I?"

He bent down to help her to her feet, "You were asleep in the hallway. And you were just talking about making someone's breakfast."

She frowned, thinking, "Uh, I guess I do remember something about cooking breakfast or something. I think I was dreaming. But, what the hell am I doing asleep in the hallway?"

Dean shook his head, "Have you ever sleepwalked before?"

She wrapped her arms around herself. What was happening to her; first the amnesia, now sleepwalking? "Not that I can remember."

He sighed, "Yeah, you probably wouldn't remember it anyway." His mouth was pulled into a thin line, really not comfortable seeing her struggling like this. "Why don't you come in and sleep in my bed, I was going out anyway?"

She smiled slightly, "I guess that would be alright."

He unlocked and opened the door for her and she slipped in, turning to look at him before he walked off. Such sad eyes; she wondered what kinds of horrible things had happened to him.

She shut the door and locked the deadbolt. Turning around, she spotted Sam still fast asleep in his bed, his arm hanging off the bed in a way that looked rather uncomfortable to her. But, what did she know; she had spent most of the night curled up on the floor in the hallway, talk about uncomfortable?

She went to Dean's bed and jumped into it. She curled up under the comforter and laid her head on the pillow, smelling the manly scent Dean had left behind. It was a comforting feeling for her and she felt as though she could finally get some quality sleep.

"Dean, Dean!" Sam exclaimed, shaking Stephanie's shoulder. "Bobby called and we need to leave."

She pulled the blankets off her head and turned, her face just mere inches from Sam's barely covered crotch. He was wearing only a tight pair of boxer briefs that showed off everything he had. Stephanie's mouth watered and a bunch of really nasty thoughts swam through her head, then she grew instantly embarrassed.

"Shit!" Sam grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around himself, extremely uncomfortable. "Where's Dean?"

"I don't know. He said he had to go out and for me to sleep in his bed while he was gone." She was embarrassed and nervous about how he would react to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any problems, honest."

Sam immediately softened. The last thing he needed to do was get blazing mad and scare the crap out of this girl. "It's okay."

Dean walked into the room, "Hey Sammy, nice dress."

Sam glared at his brother, "Shut up, asshole."

Stephanie jumped out of bed and headed towards the door, "I'm going to get dressed. See you guys later." She ran from the room as fast as she could, running underneath Dean's arm to get through.

"What happened to her?" Dean raised his eyebrow at his brother, wondering what in the hell had her so worked up.

Sam sighed, pulling the blanket off him, "I was in my underwear."

Dean nodded, "I can see that, Sammy. You must have scared her off or turned her lesbian or something." Dean stared off at the wall, lost in thought, "That could be really hot actually."

"Shut up Dean!" Sam glared at him, shaking his head. "You are going to have to start giving me a head's up if you want to have a girl in your bed."

Dean folded his arms in front of him, "I didn't have a girl in my bed! Okay, so technically she is a girl and she was in my bed, but I was not in it with her."

"I don't care, I had no idea it was her in your bed. I could have been naked or something. You need to let me know these things. Things are going to be different with a girl around all the time."

"Yeah, maybe you can actually get laid and relax a little bit. You are awfully tense. So she saw you in your underwear, what the fuck is the big deal? I see you in your underwear all the time and trust me, there isn't much there to see anyway."

Sam just rolled his eyes, deciding it was easier to just let the conversation drop there, rather than argue and try to tell Dean that he was just jealous.

Two hours later the three of them were in the car, Stephanie in the back seat, headed towards Phoenix, Arizona. "Where are we going, anyway?" Stephanie asked, working her fingers into her stiff neck. Sleeping in the back of a car was murder on the neck muscles.

"Phoenix." Dean answered quietly, so as to not wake Sam, who was sleeping soundly beside him.

"Are you hunting some more murderers?"

"You could say that, yes." Dean said. He wasn't sure how long they could go without telling her exactly what they do, but he didn't want to bring it up until it was completely necessary. Anything that would add stress to her was something that should be avoided at all cost.

She fidgeted in the seat, trying to get comfortable. She didn't know much about these guys, but something told her that she should get used to sleeping in the car. "So, do you want me to drive for a while?"

Dean was tired, he had to admit, but he really didn't like the idea of someone he barely knew driving his baby. It was painful enough having Sam drive the car. "It's alright, I'm alright. You just rest and relax. Besides, you don't have a driver's license."

"I'm sure I must have one, but I sure as hell have no idea where it is." She shrugged, "I'm sure I would remember how to drive as soon as I got behind the wheel though."

"Yeah, but I don't think I will take that chance right now, sorry." He caught her reflection in the rearview mirror and noticed that she looked very sad. It pained him to have to look at this girl this way. He was sure that, unlike him and Sam, she had a home with friends and family who loved her. There were people out there who were missing her and not knowing if she was alive or dead. He thought about how much it would upset him if Sam had taken off and he had no idea about his whereabouts.

This poor girl had no identity. All she had was a name; one that she wasn't even sure actually belonged to her. It is amazing how a simple thing like knowing your last name can so easily be taken for granted. He vowed to himself that he would do everything in his power to help this girl get her memory back.


	3. Chapter 2: Highway To Hell

Chapter 2

_"Highway To Hell"_

By the time they arrived in Phoenix Dean was practically dead. Sam had switched places with him for a couple hours, but Dean was not able to get much rest, knowing about everything that Stephanie was going through and having Sam driving his car always put him on edge.

They pulled up in front of a two story, cobblestone house and hopped out of the car. They were all tired, cramped and hungry, but they had to do what they had to do. Stephanie looked at the boys, confused as to what was going to happen. "It seems rather peaceful to me. Are you sure there is a murderer here?"

"We aren't completely sure about anything, but we need to go inside and check it out." Sam told her, with a reassuring smile.

"How are you going to get in?"

"With these." Dean held up two fake identification cards with fake police badges. They looked very real and if Stephanie didn't know any better she might actually believe they were really cops.

Stephanie frowned, they were crooks. They weren't actually going in the house to protect anyone, they were really going to go in and steal their valuables. Great, what had she gotten herself into?

Before Stephanie could finish her thoughts Sam smiled, "We aren't crooks and we aren't going to do anything illegal."

Stephanie breathed a sigh of relief, but could she really trust them thoroughly? Dean put up his hands, "You should stay in the car."

Stephanie sighed, "I've been cooped up in the car for hours. I would like to be able to walk around."

They heard a scream and Sam instantly grabbed onto Stephanie, pulling her close to his body. "Stay close, okay? This could get real ugly real fast." Stephanie didn't need to be asked twice, she clung to him with all her might.

Dean led the way into the house, a gun in his hands. He kicked the door down and ran into the living room, where a woman was laying dead and bloody. Stephanie screamed with everything that she had, burying her face in Sam's chest. "Oh my God!"

"Shh." Sam responded, running his hands over her hair,

Dean went to the body and checked for a pulse that he knew he wouldn't find. Just as they all suspected, there wasn't one and he looked at them, sadly, shaking his head.

Before they knew what hit them, a figure appeared before them, a knife in hand. Dean jumped out of the way, as Sam continued to shield Stephanie. "Shit, shit!" Dean exclaimed.

"Was that a -?" Stephanie asked through sobs.

"Ghost." Dean finished for her and Sam nodded.

"Your murderer is a ghost?"

"Yeah, one of the best kinds of murderers." Dean said sarcastically. "And a hell of a lot harder to kill than any human I've ever met."

"How do you kill someone who's already dead?" Stephanie asked, as Dean grabbed a fire poker and swung at the ghost, making it disappear.

"Lead will make it disappear for a few minutes, but it really just pisses them off. We have to figure out what is connecting the spirit of the ghost to here and get rid of it."

"Like its unfinished business?" Stephanie asked.

Sam shrugged, "It is usually a piece of the person, like a lock of hair or something to that affect."

The ghost jumped right out next to Stephanie and she screamed. Sam pulled her so close to him it was as if their bodies would be fused together forever. Dean ran over and hit at it with the fire poker. The ghost disappeared, just to reappear a few seconds later.

"This is not working!" Sam yelled, "Figure out who the ghost is and what is connecting him here."

Dean glared at Sam. They would have to find a place to stay and do some research before they would be able to figure out where to go from there.

"I told you this wasn't going to be as fucking simple as you thought it would be." Sam exclaimed. They grabbed Stephanie and ran out to the car, got inside and drove away.

"Can he follow us?"

"No, ghosts are usually confined to a specific location that they haunt."

Stephanie, who hadn't been able to be separated from Sam – therefore was now sitting in the back seat of the car with Sam at her side- gripped Sam's hand so hard she practically cut off the circulation. "This is ridiculous! I don't believe in ghosts." She paused for a second and thought, "At least I don't think I believe in them."

"Well, you just saw one, babe." Dean said, looking at her through the mirror.

"So, what happens now?" She asked.

Sam looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled. He enjoyed the close proximity to a woman, he hadn't experienced much of that lately, and there was something about this girl that he found very attractive. She looked up at him and her big blue eyes bored into him. She seemed so vulnerable that it tugged at his heart strings.

"We are going to find us a couple of rooms and then we are going to do some research." His words were soft and gentle, trying to be as calming as he could be.

She nodded and then looked into his eyes, "I want to stay with you. Is that okay?"

He smiled, of course it was totally cool with him if she wanted to stay close to him, in fact he wouldn't mind in the least. Of course Dean would be there so it wasn't like anything crazy would happen, which was probably a good thing, considering that she was probably in a relationship with someone that she couldn't remember.

They found a ratty motel and paid for a room. They paid for a separate room for Stephanie just in case she changed her mind, but she didn't think there was much chance of that happening. She was perfectly happy to stay with them as much as she could.

The guys did some research on the ghost for a while but did not get very far. They got bored with the research, especially Dean, so his mind wandered to a bunch of other things. He thought about Stephanie mainly; about who she really was and the family that she had left behind.

"Hey, Stephanie, you don't have any other clothes do you?"

She turned her attention to Dean and shrugged, "I presume that I must have more at home somewhere, wherever that is."

Dean shook his head, "But that will do you no good here. We need to take you shopping."

Sam looked up from the computer screen and gave Stephanie the once over. Yeah, she definitely couldn't last very long with only one set of clothes. That just would not do. "I totally agree."

"Well, okay, that could be fun, I guess." She assumed that she had enjoyed shopping before the amnesia, but the idea appealed to her now.

Dean looked over at Sam and winked, "I personally hate shopping, but Sammy is perfect at it. I usually make him shop for me."

Stephanie smiled up at Sam and he smiled back at her. "Do you want me to take you shopping?"

She smiled, "Sure. I could really use some more clothes." It would also give them some more time together, which was Dean's evil plan. Dean didn't mind shopping for essentials (or porn magazines) but he didn't like making a long day of it. Sam, on the other hand, could find the patience for that sort of thing if necessary.

Sam pushed his computer away from him and stood up. "I think I've had enough of the research anyway, my eyes were starting to go bonkers. You wanna go now?"

She smiled, "Sure."

"Why don't you take her out for dinner afterward too? I spotted a greasy diner and some skin mags at the convenient store just around the corner. I should be set for the evening."

Sam grimaced, trying desperately hard to get that mental image out of his mind, while Stephanie smiled to herself, enjoying the mental picture. Maybe she was a slut in her previous life.

Sam ushered Stephanie out the door, grabbing Dean's keys on the way out. They got the impala and Sam opened the passenger side door for her, letting her slide into the seat before shutting it behind her. She smiled at him, feeling almost like they were on a first date.

Sam slid into the driver's side and started up the engine. He looked over at her, "So do you remember liking any particular stores?"

She shrugged, "I have no idea, really. I am a completely fresh canvas, do with me what you will." Okay, that came out wrong but they both enjoyed the comment and found themselves blushing.

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat, adjusting the boner that was growing in his pants. He really had to watch himself, after all she was scared and confused and he didn't want to add to any of that.

"I really appreciate everything you have done for me." She got real shy all the sudden and he turned to look at her face. She was staring at her hands, uncomfortably and he wondered what in the hell happened to her to make her like this.

"It's alright. We wanted to help." He reached over and took her hand in his own. She looked down at their hands and felt the blush rising in her cheeks. Her free hand held onto their joined hands, not wanting to let him let go.

"You don't have anything to be afraid of." His voice was husky and he longed to draw her closer to him.

She looked at him, "Actually I feel like I have a lot to be afraid of. I mean, I don't know who I am, it turns out that ghosts are real and one almost attacked me, also I'm traveling all over the countryside with two guys that I just met." And then there was this thing between them. Neither of them really knew where they stood with the other, but something definitely seemed to be happening.

"Okay, so maybe there are a few things to be wary of, but I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you." She had slid over and curled her body up against his. She didn't know what had gotten into her to make her so forward, but she just felt safe there.

He protectively ran his hands over her hair, feeling the softness beneath his big, tough hands. He pulled into the parking lot of the nearest mall and turned to her. His eyes focused on her mouth; inviting and warm. He bent his head down and, very gently, places his lips against hers. The kiss lasted only a mere couple of seconds but it was enough to send a wave of excitement through their bodies.

"There is something so familiar about you, Sam. You make me feel safe."

He didn't say anything; he just pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. They stayed like this for a while, until he could feel her body relax a bit against him. "So, you ready to do some shopping?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "Sure. I hope I can find some stuff I like." He gave her an encouraging smile and nodded. He intended to help her find some clothes that made her feel good about herself and brought a little bit of happiness to her.


	4. Chapter 3: Double Vision

Chapter 3

_"Double Vision"_

That night, at the mall, they bought her a few pairs of jeans, a few t-shirts, a couple skirts and a few nice shirts. They also found her a couple sweatshirts for the colder climates and pajamas. He was a little bit uncomfortable helping her pick out undergarments, but it was a necessity and she had no idea what size she was, so she needed all the help she could get.

Following their shopping trip, he took her to a nice sit down restaurant that served food that wasn't fried in grease. He reached over and took her hand across the table. She clung to him like she was afraid he would let go and he gently caressed her hand with his own.

The food was great and much more exciting than Sam was used to. Neither of them had any clue about what Stephanie was used to eating, but he presumed that she was accustomed to more home cooked meals than he was.

They got back to the room around 11pm and walked into the room to find Dean passed out his bed, his hand in his pants and drool dripping from the side of his mouth. Stephanie laughed and Sam shook his head. "Excuse my lovely brother; I got all the manners in the family."

She smiled and reached into her bags for her new pajama pants and a t-shirt. She tossed a glance back at Sam and headed into the bathroom to change. When she came out she found Sam on his laptop again, staring intently at the screen. He was so enthralled that he didn't even notice when she came up behind him and touched his shoulder. He jumped, which made her jump. He stood up and pulled her against him, "Sorry, you startled me there."

She smiled against his chest, "its okay, you startled me too."

"So, I'm going to let you have the bed. The chair looks quite comfortable, plus I have some research I should probably do anyway.

She frowned, "That's your bed; you shouldn't have to sleep in the chair."

"It's no big deal, I'm a big boy, I can handle it."

She bit her lip and nodded. She knew she wasn't going to win this argument, so she went to the bed and crawled between the sheets. She laid her head on the pillow and watched as he went back to the chair and his computer.

An hour later Sam woke up, his head on his arm next to his computer, to the sound of someone thrashing about and mumbling incoherently. He shook his head to gain some focus and turned to find out what was happening. Stephanie was having a nightmare and was tossing and turning, an anguished look on her face. He ran to her side and desperately pulled her against him. He could feel the tremors in her body and faintly hear her saying "No please, don't!"

His arms went around her as he desperately tried to wake her. "Shh, it's okay. It's just a dream."

Her eyes slowly opened, revealing a very disoriented girl. "Huh, what's going on?"

Sam brushed the hair out of her face, "You were having a nightmare."

She nodded, as if she had known the whole time. She snuggled in closer to him and tightened her grip on him, "stay with me, please."

He nodded and huddled in closer to her, laying his head against the pillow. He tried to get her to go back to sleep but she seemed preoccupied with something. "Why don't you close your eyes and try to get some sleep?"

"You won't leave,right?" Oh, so that's what was bothering her.

"No, I will be here the whole time."

Finally she seemed to relax and calm down. It wasn't very long before he heard her breathing change and become much deeper. He sighed into the pillow, what in the hell had this girl been through?

Sam awoke, in the morning, to the sound of Dean leaving the bathroom. Dean walked out, a towel wrapped around his neck and one around his waist. He smiled when he noticed that Sam was awake. "So, how was last night?"

Sam ran his hands over his sleepy eyes, "We found her some good stuff and had a nice dinner."

Dean rolled his eyes, "That's not what I meant. I mean, how did things go between the two of you?"

Sam glared at his brother, "She is very vulnerable right now and I am not about to take advantage of her and hurt her like that."

Dean nodded, "You crashed and burned."

"What in the hell would you have done with her anyway? Don't tell me you would have taken advantage of her trust?"

Dean contemplated, "No, I wouldn't. But I would have at least kissed her."

"As a matter of fact I did kiss her."

"Well, good for you." Dean smiled, clearly proud of his little brother, "It's about time you got some action."

Sam rolled his eyes; it was the same song and dance every day. Why did Dean care about him getting action when he didn't get much of it himself?

Stephanie's eyes slowly opened and she caught sight of Dean in his towel. It took her a few minutes to really grasp what she was seeing and when she did, her sex burned. She had to fight the urge to moan out loud. God, his body was so damn scrumptious; she could imagine herself licking whipped cream off it and felt a pooling in her pajamas. She fought to gain control over herself, "What's going on."

Dean smiled, "Sammy was just filling me in on the details of last night."

She felt a blush rise in her cheeks and knew that Dean could see it. "Oh."

Sam stretched, "I really need a shower."

"Oh brother, me too!" Stephanie exclaimed.

Sam smiled at her, "Why don't you take yours first?"

She shook her head, "Nah, you should take yours before I use all the rest of the hot water."

Sam laughed, "Okay, good idea then." He hopped out of bed and headed into the bathroom. Within two minutes the water in the shower was running.

Stephanie slid out of bed and headed toward the door, taking a couple of seconds to peek a quick glance at Dean's muscular chest and that glorious v shape at the bottom of the torso that lead to….Oh God, she had to watch herself or she might cream her pants. "I think I am going to shower and get ready in our other room. Might as well get some use out of it. That way you will have some privacy to change." And that way she wouldn't be forced with the dilemma of whether to actually look away like a good girl or sneak a peek when his back was turned.

He smiled at her, "Okey dokey." He removed the towel from around his neck and snapped her ass with it. She jumped and turned to look at him, completely surprised by his antics.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For checking me out." He said, one side of his mouth crooked up higher than the other. That half smile shit worked on her every time. At least every time that she could remember anyway.

She raised an eyebrow and played into his hand by giving him a couple more once overs and smiling right back at him.

"You like what you see?"

She smiled, hell yes she did. "It's alright."

He pulled her closer to him and she could feel the hardness of his body against the softness of hers. Why did he have the power to make her body react the way it did, it was totally sick? His hand locked into her hair, and his mouth inched closer to hers. Her lips parted by instinct and she felt a helpless horniness run up and down her spine and fix on her groin. "You are alright too, I guess." His lips inched closer to hers, but before they could actually make contact he pulled his body from hers and sat on his bed.

Stephanie's head was spinning out of control. What the hell had just happened? She stared at him and he smiled back at her.

"Why don't you get that shower now?" Oh so that was the game he wanted to play, well two could play that game. What a stupid fucker he was. He should know that women could toy with men so much better than the reverse. This was a game that Dean Winchester would not win! She pouted her lip at him, ran her hand over her thigh and stuck her tongue out at him, before she walked over to the door. Coolly, she said, "later gator."

"Later sexy." He replied, leaving her with a huge grin as she walked through the door and shut it behind her.

Two hours later, after they had all showered, dressed and eaten breakfast, they went back to researching the ghost in the cobblestone house. They all went back to what they did best; Sam spent hours searching the internet for clues, Dean watched dirty movies on pay-per-view and Stephanie pretended to read a book, while she struggled with the 'which guy do I really like' dilemma that she was stuck in the middle of.

It took Sam only an hour to figure out who the ghost was and what was keeping him here. The guys jumped up and grabbed their coats. Sam turned to Stephanie, "I think it would be better if you stayed here and waited this one out."

She nodded; she really wasn't inclined to want to tangle with the ghost again, so she was more than happy to stay behind where it was safe.

While they were gone Stephanie read for a while and then took a nap. When she woke up she spotted a guy sitting at the end of the bed. She screamed, but he instantly stopped her. "Who are you?"

He furrowed his brow, "I am Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord."

She raised her eyebrow, a what? "What are you doing here with me?"

"I was looking for Dean, but I must have just missed him."

"If you are an angel then shouldn't you have the inside scoop on where he is?"

"I don't have all of my abilities anymore. I lost some of my tracking and other skills from helping Dean. But, that doesn't matter that much anymore. What are you doing with them?"

"I lost my memory and the guys are helping me."

Castiel nodded, "You need to be very careful."

Were the brothers dangerous after all? She had no idea why an angel would tell her to be careful, but she knew she should listen to him. "I don't feel as though they mean me any harm."

"No, they do not mean you harm."He sighed, "But, do be careful around Sam; he isn't who you think he is."

Before Stephanie could ask any more questions, they walked into the room, talking about the hunt and how they had stopped the ghost. It had been a while for them since a case was as simple as a salting and burning and it seemed rather refreshing.

"Cas, what are you doing here?" Dean asked, immediately concerned.

"I came to speak with you." Castiel responded.

Dean nodded once, "Then let us go outside." Castiel followed Dean out of the room and Stephanie turned to Sam. She didn't want to let the things that the angel had said scare her and make her uncomfortable around him, but everything in her being made her feel as though she should listen to angels. It seemed like the thing that the old Stephanie (with her memories) would do.

"So, how was the hunt?"

Sam smiled, "It was fine; we got rid of the problem."

"Oh good." Stephanie sat on the edge of Dean's bed, trying not to look as awkward as she felt.

Sam looked at her, wondering why she was acting different. "Did Castiel say something to you that has you worried?"

She smiled sheepishly; Sam was really good at picking up on shit. "He did tell me to be careful around you."

Sam moved toward her, slowly. "You can trust me, Stephanie, I will not hurt you."

"But you are carrying around a big secret."

He frowned, "I just don't want to overwhelm you at this point in the game. I promise you though that in time you will come to learn everything about me and then you can judge me for yourself. But, I like to think that I am a good guy. I know that I wouldn't hurt you and I hope you know that too." He played with a lock of her hair, gently.

She swallowed and smiled slightly, "Yes, I do think that you are pretty harmless to me."

He smiled, tilting her chin up so that he could look into her eyes, "That's right baby, I am incredibly harmless." He bent his head down and captured her lips with his own. The kiss was gentle, but also earnest and needy.

Outside, Dean and Castiel were having a heated conversation. "I wish you wouldn't come in here and freak her out, okay? We are trying to keep as much of the drama of what we do from her. She has been through so much and I am not sure how much she can handle mentally right now."

"Eventually she will come to know everything about you."

Dean nodded, "I don't doubt that, but I just don't feel like right now is the time."

"She is very special, Dean."

Dean raised his eyebrow, "Please tell me she isn't a vessel."

"No, she isn't a vessel, but she is someone who is very special to the father. You need to take very good care of her and help her to find herself."

"You know who she is, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but it is not the father's will for me to share it all with you at this point. You all have things to learn from each other and I just hope that her purity of heart is not lost in your company."

Before Dean could respond to that tidbit Cas was gone. It always irritated the fuck out of Dean when Cas took off like that in the middle of a conversation. It was highly infuriating.

Meanwhile, back in the room, Stephanie and Sam were kissing. Sam wrapped his arms around her and brought her over to his bed. "Dean will be back soon, so we should be careful."

She didn't respond, instead she found herself parting his lips so that her tongue could ask for entrance. He allowed it happily and their kiss deepened right as Dean opened the door and walked in.

"Whoa."

They quickly separated from each other, both of them a little out of breath.

"Um, I'm going to go over to the other room and watch a movie or something so I don't disturb you."

Stephanie stopped him, "No, seriously, its fine. So, when did you start hanging with angels?"

Dean grimaced, "He told you he was an angel?"

She nodded, "Yes. Crazy things just keep happening around you guys."

"Well, you better get used to it, baby, cause weird shit follows us like the plague." Dean grabbed a beer from the tiny refrigerator and took a few sips.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow, "Can I have one of those?"

Dean smiled, happy to do a lady a favor. He grabbed another one and tossed it to her; she caught it in mid air. He smiled, "girl after my own heart right there."

Sam smiled and shook his head as he watched Stephanie start chugging. She grimaced after about half the bottle was gone, "This is the worst beer ever! Do you have anything stronger?"

A huge grin formed on Dean's mouth and he couldn't help but find her even sexier than he had before. She was sexual, yet sweet, a fresh canvas, and she could hold her liquor! Quite frankly it didn't get any better than that for Dean. He knew one thing for certain; he was definitely going to tap that!


	5. Chapter 4: I've Been Waiting For a Girl

Chapter 4

_"I've Been Waiting For a Girl Like You"_

The next day they were on the road again. This time they were headed to Nebraska. They had no idea why they were headed there, but those were the coordinates Bobby had sent, so that's where they went.

"Nothing happens in Nebraska." Stephanie said, complaining about the long trip, once again.

"Yeah, that's what we thought too." Dean said.

"There isn't even any good scenery to look at." She whined again.

Dean rolled his eyes; chicks could get really irritating. Sam smiled at her cuteness, "Yeah, it is really boring around here. Not to mention that we are stuck listening to the same four cassette tapes everywhere we go."

Dean glared at his brother. Okay, so he was used to dealing with girly whining and complaining. Sam was the master at behaving like a girl; at least in Dean's opinion anyway.

Sam smiled, "Next time we stop, I'm going to come back and sit with you. Maybe I can give you something to do." He had to laugh at himself, that wasn't exactly how he meant that, but he enjoyed the fact that he was able to make her mind go there and actually compete a bit with Dean.

Dean made a gagging sound, "Please, no bodily fluids on my baby!"

Just for that nasty comment Sam decided to slip into the back while the car was moving. It was a little complicated, but he couldn't wait to get back there with her. He dropped into the seat beside her and pulled her closer to him. He quickly unhooked her seat belt and pulled her body right into his lap. She laughed at the display they were putting on (clearly for Dean's benefit).

His hand groped for her ass and spanked her a couple times. She jumped and squealed, "Sam, you're bad!"

"You like it!" He said, confident that she did.

She giggled, "Just a little bit."

Dean shook his head in the front seat, trying to disguise the fact that he was watching them in the mirror. He hated that his little brother was the one getting the girl, but there wasn't much he could do about it while he was driving.

"A little bit, my ass." Sam said, rolling his eyes.

She laughed, "I will take a little of your ass, no problem." She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. She couldn't remember anything about herself, of course, but she hardly believed that she was one to be so forward before.

Sam's eyebrows rose, "How about I take a little of your ass instead?"

She giggled, that did sound even better than the other way around. "Anytime."

Dean actually groaned in the front seat, his raging hard on feeling so confined in his jeans. He reached a hand down and started to touch himself through his pants, which only made it worse. God, he needed to pull over and find a bathroom to jerk off in. If only she was talking to him like this, he probably would have come in his pants.

Sam bit her neck and suckled her earlobe, causing her to let out the moan she had desperately wanted to keep in. She wanted to toy with Dean, not get herself all hot and bothered. Oh, who was she kidding, toying with Dean did get her hot and bothered.

"Yeah, you like that?" Sam asked with his mouth by her ear.

"Uh huh." She whispered, only for his benefit.

His hand slid between her thighs and stroked the insides of them, causing her to let out more moans of pleasure.

Dean could hardly control himself in the front seat. He was so close to pulling over and sticking his cock into her mouth, it wasn't funny. Did she really prefer Sam? Should he back off from thinking about her and just surrender to his brother? Clearly she and Sam had something, that was for sure.

As the little debate was running through his mind, he caught her reflection in the mirror. Sam was nuzzling her neck and she had a goofy look on her face, but her eyes met Dean's in the mirror. She gave him a lopsided grin and licked her lips at him. The little tramp was toying with him, just to get him going. Shit, she was evil! 'Okay, game on!' He told himself, as he sent her a lopsided grin through the mirror.

When they arrived at their destination, they found a nearby motel and reserved a room. They just took a stab in the dark and assumed that Stephanie would be alright sleeping with them. Sam had already planned on sharing his bed with her.

She was totally passed out when they arrived at the motel, so Sam carried her bridal style into their tiny matchbox sized room, and laid her on the bed closest to the door. He placed a kiss on her forehead and turned to Dean, "I have something I need to do, but I will be back in a little while."

Dean wanted to ask what Sam was doing, but he refrained. He nodded at his brother and turned to look at the beautiful, sinful girl sleeping on the bed next to him. He pulled the comforter off his bed and covered her sleeping frame with it. Then, he started to think about the things that had happened in the car and immediately found himself growing hard again. Damn, she was evil! He quickly hooked up the dvd player that he always brought with him and popped in one of his staple porno discs that hardly ever left his side.

He grabbed a pair of headphones from his bag and hooked them into the side of the tv and sat on the end of the bed to watch his favorite porno movie.

Stephanie awoke about an hour later and looked around the room. She frowned at the horrible yellow walls and the stained brown carpet. Could this place get any crappier? Then she noticed what was playing on the television and her eyebrows went up. After that her eyes fell on Dean; asleep with his feet on the floor but his back laying on the bed and his hand covering his (now limp) cock. She blushed and smiled to herself. She reached down to pull her shirt up over one of her breasts, exposing her bra for him. Then she laid her head back down on the pillow, shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She made noises like she was tossing and turning and waking up and it worked like a charm; Dean's eyes flew open. He quickly noticed his hand placement and stuffed his package back in his jeans and zipped them up. Then his eyes flew over to the other bed, where she was making more mumbling noises and such. His jaw dropped and his mouth practically hit the floor when he got a look at her gorgeous breast through the black lace bra. He immediately felt a hardening in his pants. Shit, he was going to need to masturbate again.

He realized that he needed to try and get her shirt down before he got even hornier, so he went to her and attempted to do just that. Her eyes flew open and a look of surprise formed on her face. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Uh, uh, nothing." His voice cracked all over the place.

She raised her eyebrow, "You weren't just trying to undress me were you?"

He shook his head, "No, no I wasn't. Your shirt must have come up when you were sleeping and I was actually trying to pull it down. Honest."

She gave him a lopsided smile, "That seems highly unlikely."

"But it's true. It really is."

The innocent look in his eyes broke her down and she folded. She smiled, "I know you didn't do it. I did it."

His eyebrows rose again, "You did it? On purpose?"

She smiled, "Maybe."

He shook his head, "You really are a dirty little slut, aren't you?"

She paused and thought about what he had just said. The word slut sounded so horrible and she wanted to get offended by it, but she was the one who had purposely flashed him some bra to get him going. "Yup, and proud of it."

"Oh, if only Sammy knew this side of you."

"How do you know he doesn't?"

He drew in a quick breath, "Well, okay then." He started to walk away, feeling defeated for reasons that didn't make any sense to him.

She reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back to her side, "Who am I kidding; I save my extra kinkiness for you, Dean?"

The way she talked to him always left his mind reeling. He was accustomed to two kinds of women; the overtly sexual stripper type and the shy and sensitive type, but never a combination of the two. He just didn't know what to make of it.

She reached out and gently touched his lips with her finger, "Just a second there, hot stuff, you got a little drool on yourself." She continued to wipe fake drool from his lips and then her hand ran down his body and firmly gripped his ass, where she squeezed and held for a couple of seconds.

The look of surprise that formed on his face made her smile. He was so taken by surprise that he actually blushed from her actions. That was something she had not been expecting. He reached out and linked his fingers into her hair, pulling her head closer to his. With his mouth by her ear he said, "You should be careful, sweet cheeks, don't be a dick tease. Don't advertise for something you aren't selling, baby." His mouth was so close that his breath tickled her ear and she found herself growing hotter and liquid pooling at her center.

When Sam got back from whatever he was doing they went out and got dinner, then the guys spent the rest of the evening trying to figure out what they were hunting. Apparently it was some kind of zombie thing that Stephanie wanted nothing to do with. She hated learning that there was more here than just living, breathing people. Supernatural stuff scared the shit out of her, except angels; angels were alright.

The guys did their thing and then it was time to hit the sack for the night. They always got up super early in the morning (something that Stephanie was not a fan of – she had discovered that she was definitely a night person) so they had to go to bed during prime time hours. It was rather insane.

Sam slid into bed beside her, pulling her body to his; big spoon and little spoon. He ran his hands through her hair and she laid her head against him.

"I had fun in the car earlier."He whispered into her ear.

She smiled, "Me too."

"There's plenty more where that came from if you are ever interested."

She giggled and ran her hands over his chest, "What if I was interested right now?"

He smiled, "Eh, not tonight, I have a headache."

She laughed and swatted at him, "You're such a girl!"

"That's what Dean always tells me."

"Enough about Dean." Stephanie said, not wanting to think about the other guy in the next bed, who may or may not be the one she actually wanted. She pulled him to her, pressing her lips against his in a passionate kiss. She could feel his erection growing against her center and it drove her to do some crazy things. She wrapped her leg around his waist and rubbed herself against him. "Yeah Sam." She whispered into his ear.

He gripped her ass and used it to keep up the rhythm. "Stephanie, you are so hot!" His hands went over her back, underneath her shirt and slowly came around to the front to fondle and caress her beautiful breasts in his gigantic hands.

Her body trembled against him and her eyes slid back into her head, completely enjoying the sensation of his hands on her unclothed breasts and the feel of his hard dick rubbing against her through her pants.

He felt like he was going to blow his load, but he didn't want to if she was actually wanting to have sex. He looked at her and it was clear how horny she was but there was also a sensitivity there that made him question everything that he was doing. Was this right to do with her when she was going through all of this shit? Was he taking advantage of her?

She opened her eyes and feared that she had done something wrong by the way that Sam was looking at her. She stopped, terrified, her lower lip quivering. "Did I do something wrong?"

His face changed instantly; his features softened and his arms tightened around her, "No, sweetheart, you didn't do anything wrong. I was just afraid that I was taking advantage of you. I mean, after all you are going through a lot right now and you don't have your memories. The last thing I want to do is hurt you, you know."

She relaxed a bit against him and smiled, "Sweetie, I'm fine, honest. I am completely enjoying myself."

"But, what if you have a boyfriend or something?"

"Well, I thought about that, but I realized that it is pointless to worry about it because I wouldn't remember him anyway and it's not like I can be held responsible for something I did when I didn't have my memory. I might as well seize the moment and try to make as many new good memories as I can. After all, I might not get my old ones back at all, you never know."

That seemed reasonable enough for Sam but he was still worried; he enjoyed worrying. As Dean started snoring in the next bed Sam sighed, wishing he could be as relaxed as Dean always appeared to be.

Despite the fact that Stephanie had assured him that she was alright with everything, he didn't want to go too far too fast. So, he pulled her close and they just made out for a while, before they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 5: Bad Seed

Chapter 5

_"Bad Seed"_

Stephanie woke up in the middle of the night with terrible pains in her abdomen. She gripped the blankets until her knuckles turned white. Panting noises escaped her mouth and she fought hard not to scream out and wake the brothers up.

She got up and walked to the bathroom, where she discovered that she was bleeding profusely. She screamed and doubled over in pain. Sam got to her first, pulling her to him; Dean was behind him in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I'm in terrible pain and I'm bleeding."

Sam looked down and noticed that she had bled through her sleep clothing and tried not to get horrified. He grabbed one of the white bath towels and handed it to her. "Here, wrap this around yourself."

She took the towel and wrapped it around her waist, folding it between her legs. She gave them a sheepish look, tremendously embarrassed.

Dean shrugged, "Period?"

She shrugged, "I have no personal memories associated with my periods but from all the common knowledge that I know this just doesn't seem normal."

Sam looked at Dean, "One of us needs to go to the convenient store down the road and get her some supplies."

Dean's eyebrow rose, "I'm not doing that! I don't know the first thing about girly products. That's your department, Sam."

Sam glared at him, "Okay, would you rather stay here and deal with all the bleeding and the screaming?"

Dean grimaced, "I'll be back in a little bit. What should I get?"

She shrugged, "The thickest, highest absorbency pads they've got."

Dean nodded and left the room. Stephanie turned to Sam, "I'm sorry, this is really embarrassing."

He kissed her forehead, "It's alright, sweetheart, it's a part of life and no big deal, really."

She snuggled into his chest and he carried her back over to the bed, where he laid her down and got in next to her so that he could hold her and rub her stomach.

Meanwhile, at the store, Dean walked in and hunted down a section he had never gone near in his entire life. He had only been four when his mother had died and he didn't have any sisters so this was completely foreign to him. There was just so much to choose from, he had no idea what he should be getting.

A woman who worked there, evidenced by her uniform, walked over to him and smiled. "Sir, can I help you find something?"

Dean ran his hands over his hair, "My…ugh..sister needed me to pick up something for her but I have no idea what to get."

"Well, do you know if she prefers tampons or pads?"

"She said to get pads I believe." He looked at her and frowned, "This might be a really stupid question, but what's the difference?"

She stifled a laugh, "Tampons are applied into the vagina with an applicator, and pads simply stick onto the underwear and protect the clothing from the outside."

Dean made a face; he knew that he would want nothing to do with tampons if he had a vagina. Luckily for him he didn't have one and therefore didn't have to worry about it.

The woman raised her eyebrows at him, "Well, we have a nice variety of pads. We have different brands and different absorbencies."

"She wants high absorbency ones."

"So probably overnights would be good. She is definitely going to want the long supers with wings. I would personally recommend the always brand."

"Okay, grab me two of those bad boys and get me the hell out of here."

She didn't bother stifling her laughter that time; she simply let it fly. He shifted uncomfortably from side to side. The woman grabbed a couple packages of the pads and brought them to the register and cashed him out. He used one of his fake credit cards, forced her to stuff them into a big paper bag that nobody could see through and left the store in a hurry.

When he got back to the motel room, Stephanie looked pale and weak. He handed her the pads and hoped that he got the right things. She smiled up at him and offered him a grateful "Thank you."

He smiled and nodded in response, very uncomfortable with the whole thing. Sam helped Stephanie to her feet and she went to the bathroom to change into a pad.

After Stephanie came back out and got back into bed, Dean excused himself and went out to get her some food; he really didn't like how pale and weak she looked.

After Dean was gone, Stephanie laid her head on Sam, barely able to move. "I'm so weak, Sam. This seems like something more than a period to me."

He got up from the bed, "I'm calling the local hospital." He looked the number up in the phone book and called. A friendly female receptionist answered the phone.

"Hello, I am calling to see if I should bring in my -wife. You see she started bleeding this morning but it seems a lot worse than a normal period and she has been bleeding a lot, plus she's real weak."

The nurse tried to remain calm, although there was a note of urgency in her voice, "You should bring her in right away."

"Thanks." Sam hung up and went to Stephanie, bundling her into his arms, blanket and all. He carried her out and slid her into the Impala. Thank God Dean hadn't needed to use it to get the food. He laid her down in the back seat gently and slid into the front.

It took him only about five minutes to arrive at the hospital. He went into the E.R. and requested a wheelchair for her, knowing that would probably help her get in faster. It worked; they got her in much quicker than they would have if she hadn't looked so horrible.

He filled out her forms, pretending to be her husband. He used one of their fake last names for her and gave them his insurance card. It all looked very legitimate and they wouldn't realize it was completely bogus until they were long gone.

Sam stayed out in the waiting room for the procedure, but he grew impatient. He went up to the desk, "Can I please go back there with her, I bet she's awful scared?"

The nurse frowned at him, "The doctor will come out and get you soon and bring you back there with her."

He sighed and went back to his seat.

Fifteen minutes later the doctor walked into the waiting room and called him in to her exam room. He instantly went to her side and took her hand.

The doctor frowned, "I'm very sorry but you have had a miscarriage."

Stephanie's jaw dropped, "I didn't know I was pregnant."

She looked at Sam and he looked back at her, a look of complete shock on his face.

The doctor nodded, "You were almost three months along. We are going to have to do a DNC and make sure that we get you all cleaned out. The last thing you want is a really nasty infection that could make you unable to have children in the future."

She made a face and flinched, "Is it going to hurt?"

"We are going to put you under for it and you won't feel a thing. It is an outpatient procedure, so you will be able to leave soon after it is over. As long as you aren't driving you should be fine to leave."

She shook her head and ran her hands through her hair. So, she had been pregnant? She had no idea. There was never any morning sickness or cravings or anything, at least not that she was aware of. And the thing she wanted to know more than anything else was who was the father?

Sam was wondering the same thing. He found himself instantly drawing away from her for a couple different reasons. The whole thing kind of freaked him out for starters. Secondly, if she was pregnant than that meant that there was a man in her life and that just wasn't cool. He didn't want to compete with a man who was probably a husband or a boyfriend of hers. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he couldn't continue to allow himself to develop a thing with someone who was taken, even if she had no clue who the guy even was.

He went outside to cool off and pulled his phone out. He turned it back on and it instantly started beeping with missed calls. Apparently Dean had called nearly 25 times since they had arrived at the hospital. He rolled his eyes and called his brother back.

"Hey Dean."

"Where the hell are you, I've been trying to reach you for two hours?"

"It's only been an hour, Dean, and we're at the hospital."

"Is she alright?"

"She had a miscarriage."

"Huh? I didn't know she was pregnant."

Sam sighed, "Neither did she."

"Oh, interesting. So, obviously there is a man in her life."

"Yeah, that's usually how it works." Sam did not want to think about all of it. He knew their relationship was going to change and he was very disappointed about that.

Two hours later they were back in the motel, Stephanie asleep in Sam's bed. Sam and Dean were sitting on the edge of Dean's bed, drinking beer. Dean looked at Sam and raised his eyebrows, "That's the third one you've had in the last 10 minutes; you might want to cool it."

Sam rolled his eyes, "I'm fine."

"Oh yeah, I can see that." Dean said, sarcastically.

Sam glared at Dean, "Shut up asshole."

"Look, so she was pregnant, so what?"

"That means there's a man in her life; probably a husband."

"Or it was a one night's stand, or artificial insemination, or rape, or any other of the billion situations that she could have been in." Dean took a swig of his beer, "Besides, she doesn't remember him anyway. What good does it do to get your panties in a knot over someone that isn't even in the picture anymore?"

"You don't think she's going to get her memory back?"

"I have no idea. She could get it back, or she could get some of it back. But, either way, you can still have a thing with her in the mean time."

Sam glared at him, "You don't get it. I'm tired of casual sex, Dean. I'm tired of getting laid by some random girl on a hunt and then never seeing her again. This is different, there is an opportunity for something real here and I don't want to fuck it up."

Dean raised his eyebrow and stared into his beer bottle. Sam was always so sensitive about matters of the heart. "Dude, do you think she's still going to want to hang around us when she finds out what we do?"

Sam folded his arms over his chest, "I don't know. I'm getting a headache."

Dean smiled and tossed a bottle of medicine at him, "Take a couple of these, I bought them for her at the store, before I knew it was a miscarriage. Maybe they will help you."

Sam looked at the bottle and frowned, "Midol menstrual?" He threw the bottle at Dean, who dodged it. "You're a hardcore fucker, you know that?"

"So I've been told." Dean had a smug smile on his face and Sam rolled his eyes.


	7. Chapter 6: Hair of the Dog

Chapter 6

_"Hair of the Dog"_

Three days later the guys had taken care of the zombies and Stephanie was pretty much as good as new. Sam was still dealing with a lot though, and he found himself spending a lot of time at the bar, leaving Dean to take care of Stephanie.

This morning was no exception; Sam had gotten up early in the morning and taken off to do God only knows what, and Dean and Stephanie were left to hang with each other.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Dean said, with his morning beer.

"Morning, sunshine." She replied, getting used to Dean's face being the first thing she saw in the morning. The more she hung out with him the more he grew on her too and once in a while he actually did seem kind of like a ray of sunshine. And then she would sober up and he'd be the same old Dean again.

She sighed, "Where did Sam go this time?"

"I don't know, he was out before I woke up."

"Convenient."

Dean plopped his ass down on the bed, beside her, "There's something you ought to know about Sammy; he's really a girl trapped in a girly man's body."

Stephanie laughed; Dean had a way of cracking her up. "You're nuts."

"Are quite delicious I must say."

She raised her eyebrow, so they were going to get back to this old song and dance, "So you've tasted them, have you? I didn't realize you were so flexible."

"Nah, but I would if I could."

She burst out laughing, "I am not at all surprised."

Dean got serious all the sudden, "So, in case you haven't noticed, Sam's been going through some issues."

She rolled her eyes, "Really? Well, what tipped you off?"

He flashed her a snide smile, "I'm being serious. This whole baby thing has really thrown him for a loop."

"What's all that about anyway?" She asked curiously.

Dean shrugged, "He doesn't want to compete with the man in your life."

She raised her eyebrow, "I don't even know who he is. It's not like there's really any competition."

"That's what I tried to tell him, but Sam's crazy."

She looked into his eyes, "Do you think I'm going to get my memory back?"

"I have no idea, Steph; I mean it's anybody's guess really."

A weird expression formed on her face and she stared at him. He put up his hands in surrender, "I'm sorry, I meant Stephanie."

She shook her head, "No, it's fine. It's just that I think the reason why I wasn't sure if my name was actually Stephanie or not was because everyone always called me Steph." She smiled, hugely, "Now if I could just remember who everyone is."

"What would you do if you did all the sudden remember everything?"

She swallowed, "I don't know."

"Obviously you would go home, right?" He moved toward her, slowly.

She shrugged, "I guess it would depend on the memories, really."

He shook his head, "If you get your memory back you should go home." He could tell that she mistook what he was saying for malice, "It's not that we wouldn't love to have you with us, but this really isn't the kind of life that anyone would want."

"Then why do you do it?"

He shook his head, "It was sort of thrust upon us and it's all we know really. I mean, we don't have anyone else, Steph, but somewhere out there you do. There's more out there for you, I'm sure of it."

"Dean Winchester, those are probably the sweetest words you have ever said to me. I knew that deep down there was more to you than all the kinky talk and beer."

His mouth was by her ear, tickling it, "Don't worry, I haven't abandoned the kinky talk."

She actually giggled, completely not in control of the situation. She mentally chastised herself for not being more of a vixen but in that moment she just didn't have it. He smiled, satisfied with her reaction.

"I am a big fan of the giggling, gorgeous." He told her bending his head down to kiss just below her ear. It was a very quick, gentle kiss but it sent flames through her body.

"I suppose Sam wouldn't like competing with his brother either." She said with a smile.

"Oh no, he loves that." He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger.

"Seriously though, this whole thing is rather confusing."

"Well, do you want to stop, because I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable?"

"Hell no I don't want to stop. I love our banter and the little cat and mouse game. I swear I must be a slut."

He laughed loudly, "It's alright, I don't mind."

She smiled, "I'm glad that my whole pregnancy thing hasn't made you get all weird on me and treat me differently."

"Nah, it is just further proof of your sluttiness." His mouth was mere inches from hers. She found herself closing her eyes and leaning in for a kiss that she shouldn't have been trying to get from him. His lips merely grazed hers for a mere second and then he pulled his mouth back a bit, "I think that's probably enough for today."

He let her go and left her head spinning. Had they sort of kissed? Yes, they had. Did she want there to be a full on kiss? Yes she did. He left her so hot and bothered that she actually groaned when he pulled away from her. The little smile on his face let her know that he was pleased with her disappointment.

"You're a fucking asshole!" She told him, an angry tone in her voice but a smile on her face.

He gave her a lopsided smile that always made her crazy, "What about fucking your asshole?"

Her jaw popped open. Just when she thought he had shocked her as much as he was capable of he went and topped himself. She choked and coughed, shock filling her body. He laughed to himself and she grabbed the pillow off the bed and smacked him with it.

"Oh, you're gonna start that?" He smiled wickedly, "You're so going down."

"You want me to go down on you, don't you?" Her hand very lightly grazed his package and his eyes widened in surprise.

He smiled and hit her with his own pillow. "You are a nasty bitch!"

They immersed themselves in an epic pillow fight and she quickly surrendered, giggling. "Okay Dean, you win, stop hitting me."

He flipped her over so that his body was on top of hers and hers was pinned down to the bed. He was smiling wickedly, proud of his defeat and then their eyes locked and the mood completely changed.

They both saw something there that they hadn't noticed before, or something that they had tried not to notice before. His eyes bore into her soul and time seemed to stand still. She trembled beneath him and he found his hands caressing her body in a way that was so foreign to him. And then, as quickly as it had happened, he moved off her and grabbed another beer out of the fridge. He guzzled half of it and dropped into the chair at the table, where Sam's computer lay charging.

Sam came back a few hours later, ready with another wild goose chase that lead to something undoubtedly evil. Oh goody.

When he walked into the room he flashed Stephanie a shy smile, "How are you feeling today?"

She smiled back, still trapped in a stunned haze, "I'm feeling a lot better today." Oh boy, was that ever true? She felt wonderful; but also completely terrified at the same time.

Dean was feeling the same range of emotions and didn't even look up when Sam walked into the room. Sam plopped down in the chair beside him and opened up his laptop. "I just need to send a couple e-mails and then we'll be off."

Stephanie got up and threw her few articles of clothing into her bag. It seemed strange to her to be a girl with so few items. She felt pretty strongly that somewhere out there she had a huge closet full of nice clothes that she wasn't able to be wearing.

Stephanie thought about shopping the entire time they were traveling to Louisiana, where the next hunt was supposed to take place. She slept in the car and dreamt of shoes; all kinds of gorgeous shoes. It was still on her mind the next day, when they had gotten settled into their new "home".

"I want to go shopping."

Dean raised an eyebrow at her, "Again?"

She nodded, "Yeah, again. I only got one pair of shoes that day. Not to mention that I didn't get any warm weather clothes."

Dean sighed, maybe she had a point, but he really thought she was just being a frivolous girl about it. "Well, I'm sure Sam will go with you when he gets back from whatever the hell he's doing."

She pouted her lower lip, "I want to go now."

He rolled his eyes, what was it with women and shopping? "Fine, but this better not take too long. I do have a case to solve, you know."

She smiled at him, "Oh Dean, thank you, you're the best." She jumped up and kissed him on the cheek. His hands went to her waist and lingered there for a few extra seconds before he let her go and moved away from her.

They went to the local mall and she bought some nice clothes and a few new pairs of shoes. Dean surprised himself by actually having a pleasant time. Even though he thoroughly hated shopping he enjoyed being with her and he found the whole thing a little bit more bearable. And he did enjoy watching her try on sexy stiletto shoes and found himself imaging her wearing them during sex. So, he also had to deal with shoe shopping with a boner; which was very pleasant.

After their mall trip they loaded up the car with her packages and started to drive back to the motel. Halfway there Stephanie started complaining, "I'm hungry."

He smiled; usually he was the one who was complaining about being hungry. "Me too."

"I see a diner up ahead, we should stop there."

He smiled at her, "I knew I liked you."

She laughed and affectionately hit him on the arm.

They pulled into the diner parking lot and noticed there weren't very many cars parked there. Stephanie stepped out of the car and a nasty smell filled her nose, "I'm starting to have second thoughts about eating here. I'm not accustomed to eating rotten food."

Dean tilted his head up and recognized the scent immediately. He grabbed her and forced her behind him and to the side. "Stay close okay." Sulfur was one of the first smells his nose was able to detect.

She raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what had gotten into him all the sudden. He pulled a gun out of his coat pocket and she flinched. He moved forward slowly and she followed along, knowing she didn't have any other choice. He got to the door of the diner and kicked it open with his feet. What they saw made Stephanie want to scream and she would have if Dean's hand hadn't instantly covered her mouth to silence her. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a necklace and handed it to her. "Put this on; it will keep you from being possessed."

She flinched, "Possessed? Like demons?"

He nodded, "Exactly like demons."

She felt as though her legs were going to give out beneath her, but Dean gripped her around the waist and held her up. He looked down into her eyes with a vulnerability that she was not used to seeing from him. To her complete and utter shock his lips actually met hers in an urgent kiss. She returned it, once her mind processed what had happened.

A sound of something breaking brought them out of their own little world. They were instantly brought back to the old, demonic world that he was so accustomed to. Two bodies lay on the flood, blood pooling around them. Stephanie tried so hard not to focus on the scene before her and instead think about Dean. Dean bent down to inspect the bodies and frowned, confirming what they already knew; that the people were dead. He took her hand and guided her forward, into the kitchen. The scene that was playing out in front of them was too much for both of them to deal with. Stephanie let out a scream and Dean dropped his weapon in complete surprise.

Sam was standing there. He was standing over a girl tied to a chair, a devil's trap surrounding the chair, his mouth at her arm, drinking blood from an open, active wound. Stephanie did the only thing she knew how to at the time; she ran. She ran from the diner and towards the car, intending to get in and drive away, never to return again. But, before she could reach the car door, her legs collapsed underneath her and she dropped to her knees. Dean was quickly by her side, picking her up and brushing her off.

She couldn't help it, she leaned against him, allowing him to practically carry her to the passenger side and put her in it.

Sam was right behind him. His eyes looked sad and he went to her door of the car to plead with her, but Dean jumped between him and the door. "I know you're all juiced up Sam, but I can't allow you to touch her right now. I guess you're just going to have to hurt me to get to her."

Sam frowned; this was not what he wanted to be doing. "No Dean, I just want to make her understand. I know she's afraid of me right now, but I don't want her to be."

"Then stop being a monster!"

"I have an addiction, Dean, I didn't choose this."

Dean folded his arms over his chest, "That's awful funny because a year ago you were trying to convince me that you weren't addicted and that you could stop at any time. Now, you're playing the addiction card so I'll let you off the hook. Well, it's not going to work this time. This time things are different; we have someone else to look out for. I can't have you going around doing things like this when we are trying to take care of her. You need help, Sam, more help than I can give you, apparently. You should go to Bobby's and detox in his safe room. Go somewhere, I don't care where, and get yourself cleaned up."

"And what are you going to do in the meantime?"

"Keep hunting and trying to help Stephanie get her memory back." Dean ran his hands over his hair, "It was my idea in the first place so I will handle it."

"I need to exorcise that demon."

"Yeah, that's great. Use your mojo for me, okay Sammy?" Dean got into the car and slammed his door shut, driving away almost immediately.


	8. Chapter 7: Simple Man

Chapter 7

"Simple Man"

The ride back to the motel was silent. Neither of them wanted to speak about what they had just witnessed. Dean because he couldn't believe his brother was at it again and he was just so disappointed and worried, and Stephanie because she was horrified and extremely fearful.

Dean unlocked the door to the room and looked around. Sam's belongings littered the closet and it upset him to look at. He dropped down into the chair at the desk, his head in his hands.

Stephanie lay down on Dean's bed, curling up into the fetal position, tears falling from her eyes and her stomach feeling like it was being twisted into a knot.

Dean was so upset, he couldn't stand himself. The only sound in the room was the monotonous ticking of the wall clock, until Dean pounded his fist on the table. It startled Stephanie and he immediately felt bad, but it seemed to thaw the room out a bit.

"I've gotta get out of here. You should take me to the local hospital and drop me off like an unwanted baby or something. I'm sure they will have sympathy on me and allow me to stay there."

He frowned, "I'm not leaving you anywhere."

She shook her head, "You have to. I can't deal with all of this."

He moved to her side, pulling her body to his own, "I promise you that I will make everything alright."

She looked up at him, her big blue eyes wide, "You don't drink blood too, right?"

He made a disgusted face, "Of course not." A bit of realization hit him and he placed his hand under her chin, tilting her head up to force her to look him in the eye, "And I promise you that Sam isn't a danger to you."

"But he drinks blood and I-"

"No, sweetheart, Sam doesn't want your blood, I promise you that. He isn't a vampire or a zombie or anything. He's just a crazy addict."

She furrowed her forehead, "Is there something wrong with my blood?"

He smiled, "No, I'm sure there isn't, he just isn't into human blood."

Her jaw dropped, "Huh?"

Dean sighed, "Sam's addicted to demon blood."

She jumped to her feet, "You have to be shitting me!"

He shook his head, "No, unfortunately, I'm not."

She ran her hands through her hair, "Since when do demons have blood, I thought they were evil spirits?"

He shrugged, "Well, they possess a body that has blood in it."

"Yeah, human blood. How in the hell can they actually have demon blood in them anyway?"

Dean thought about it for a second, "I have no idea. I guess it would technically have to be human, but it's different. I think it has strength and power in it that gives Sam abilities that he wouldn't have otherwise. He's addicted to the power, not the actual blood."

"What kind of power does it give him?"

"It makes him stronger and he can actually exorcise demons with his mind and banish them to hell."

She was so stunned she had to sit down, "But, doesn't that actually kind of seem like an advantage?"

He shook his head, "On the exterior, maybe, but he had to hang with demons to get the blood. He had this demon girlfriend for while, who let him drink from her and pretended to be on our side, trying to fight against the other demons, but she was just using him for her own evil plot. I tried to get him to see that demons cannot be trusted, but he just wouldn't believe me. Sam is quite naive. He sees the word in many different shades of gray, whereas to me it's black and white. Once a monster always a monster; it makes it a lot easier that way."

"And to think that I didn't know this stuff was real until I met you guys."

He frowned, "I wanted to keep it from you. I didn't want to make things harder on you."

"I appreciate that, I really do, but how long did you actually think you could hide the truth from me?"

He shrugged, "Just as long as I could. It would make me happy if nobody had to know that there was evil out there. I wish everyone could have faith in the world the way Sam does. I wish people could look at life with the innocence of a child, but unfortunately the evil is out there and it's real."

Her eyes softened and she went to him, pulling his hands into her own, "You never stop surprising me. There's a lot more to you than I originally thought."

He shook his head, "No, Sam's the sensitive, smart one, and I'm the tough one; you said it yourself."

She shook her head, "No, that's the façade you put on. Dean, I see things a lot more clearly now and I realize that there's a lot underneath the surface that I didn't see before." She traced the line of his face and his eyes closed, instinctively. "This life can't be easy on you. You have to be in pain, Dean, you're only human."

"I'm fine." He stood up and paced back and forth across the room, "its Sam that I'm worried about. He's going to get himself involved in all kinds of shit if he allows himself to get hooked again."

"So, maybe leaving him there wasn't a good idea." She came up behind him and put her hand on his back, "Maybe instead of pushing him away you should have helped him."

Dean sighed, "I've tried to help him in the past but it never works. And, things are different now."

"Because of me?"

He looked at her sadly and she sighed.

"I don't want to come between you and Sam. I don't ever want to become more trouble than I'm worth. This life, the things you do, they are so important; you help so many people. I don't want to get in the way of all of that. I would rather go off on my own and try to find my memories by myself than cause you anymore grief."

"You're not any trouble." He folded his arms, "It just makes it harder, because he isn't hurting just me with this; he's hurting both of us."

"He's not doing this to hurt anyone." This she was certain of, "I know I don't know you guys very well, and quite frankly I don't know myself very well either, but I'd like to have a little faith in my judgment and in the world. I just don't feel like Sam's evil. Okay, maybe there's a part of him that _wants_ to be evil, but the real Sam doesn't. I might be wrong, I don't know him like you do, but I don't want to give up on him, not yet anyway."

Dean shook his head, "He's just much more unpredictable like this."

"In your honest opinion, would he hurt me?"

"No." He said, running his hands over his face, "I don't think he would hurt you."

"Then what's the harm in having him around?"

Dean groaned, "I guess there isn't any."

She smiled, glad they were in agreement. As if on cue, Sam unlocked the door and walked in, a shocked look on his face. "What are you two still doing here? I would have thought you would have gotten the hell out of dodge."

Stephanie smiled at him, still a bit wary, but trying her best to remain calm, "I talked Dean into letting you stay with us."

Sam smiled back at her and pulled her close for a hug. She caught Dean's eyes and noticed how sad he was. She wondered if the sadness was about Sam, the obvious affection between herself and Sam or some combination of the two.

Two hours later Stephanie and Sam were passed out in his bed and Dean was lying wide awake in his own. He just didn't know what to make of everything that had happened. For one thing, the whole thing with Sam and the blood really got under his skin because it brought back so many horrible memories for him. For another thing, he couldn't figure out what was going on with Stephanie. Just a few hours earlier they had kissed and now she was curled up in Sam's arms sound asleep.

He got up from his bed and grabbed a beer from the fridge, needing to get this shit out of his head so that he could get a few hours of sleep. When he set the beer down (more forcefully than he was intending to) on the table, Sam stirred awake.

"Hey." He said, "Are you drinking? At this hour?"

Dean didn't even gratify it with a response.

Sam sat up in bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He looked over at Stephanie and smiled, she looked so beautiful when she was asleep and peaceful like that. He slid himself out from under her arm and went over to sit at the table with Dean.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that earlier. It was a weak moment, but it won't happen again."

Dean looked at him then, "How many times?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me. How many times have you done it?"

"I don't know a few times, I guess."

Dean raised his eyebrow, "And you're just gonna stop, cold turkey?"

"Yeah, I did it before and I can do it again."

"You quit because we forced you to quit, not by some grand willpower on your part."

Sam sighed, "I can do this, you'll see." He looked over at Stephanie's sleeping frame, "I'll do it for her."

Dean shook his head, his eyes shut, "That's another thing. A couple days ago you were all upset and wanting nothing to do with being with her because she was pregnant."

"She really surprised me, okay? I thought she would have been hardcore freaked when she saw me like that, but the fact that she understood; that carries a lot of weight with me."

Dean's body shook with anger and his eyes shut as the wave of sheer aggression passed. He looked back at his brother, "She didn't understand, she just hasn't grasped the magnitude of the situation. And, how could she, she doesn't fully understand everything yet?"

Sam started to get angry, "Dude, what's your problem? You're not acting like my brother; you're acting like her protector or something."

Dean sighed, "I'm trying to be both."

"No you're not; you're trying to get her for yourself."

"Stop acting like a three year old, Sam, neither one of us is going to get her in the end anyway. She has a life, a family, friends, probably a man out there somewhere. She has a life that doesn't include us. Why set myself up for that?"

Sam cocked his head to the side, "What happened to that whole 'you can still have her in the mean time' argument you tried to throw at me?"

"That was different." Dean shrugged.

"No, you're different. She's changed you."

Dean opened his mouth to speak and then changed his mind. He didn't have a response that didn't sound retarded, so he didn't bother.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, before Dean spoke again. "I gotta know something. Did you drink from her?"

"What?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "I mean when she was possessed and I was unconscious. Did you drink from her?"

Sam looked at his hands, the wall, anywhere but at Dean's face. "Yes."

Dean drew in his breath, "This is nuts, Sam, you are human and humans don't drink fucking blood!"

Sam glared at Dean, shushing him, "She would have died if I hadn't been able to exorcise that demon. She was so strong, so powerful; I mean she was almost as powerful as yellow eyes himself. I didn't think there was any other way to exorcise her."

"That's when you use the knife!"

Sam directs his attention over to the girl in his bed, "If I had used the knife she wouldn't be here right now. Everyone that we kill with that knife has a family, Dean. They're all special to somebody out there. You would never kill me with the knife, I know that, so why is it okay for us to kill people we don't know? How is that fair?"

"I understand that you think you are doing the right thing, but we can't save everyone. All we can do is our best. And I've seen you with the mojo in your body and you're different, you're something else entirely. You stop being Sam and you almost become a demon yourself. There's evil blood running through your veins as it is, you don't need to go and add to it."

Five feet away, in Sam's bed, Stephanie was pretending to be asleep, hearing everything they were talking about. Part of her wanted to scream and freak out, but she knew that if she did that she wouldn't get any more details.

Dean got up from the table and drained the last of his beer. "I'm going to bed now Sammy, you should get some sleep. We have a long trip tomorrow." He quickly got into his bed and shut his eyes, ending the conversation there.

Sam sighed and got back into his bed, pulling Stephanie into his arms. As soon as she heard Dean's first snore, her eyes flew open and she frantically whispered to Sam, "When were you planning on telling me that I was possessed and that you had met me before I met you in the hospital?" He looked back into her eyes, surprise and worry flashing across his face.


	9. Chapter 8: Merry Go Round

Chapter 8

_"Merry Go Round"_

They packed up their things and loaded up the car, hopped in and set out on their way. Neither Sam nor Stephanie had spoken one word to each other since the night before and Dean had no idea why.

They were all in the car together and Dean got sick of the silent treatment, so he decided to figure out what was going on. "Okay, out with it, what's up with you two? Trouble in paradise?"

Stephanie folded her arms and sighed.

Sam rolled his eyes, "What you don't know is that someone was eavesdropping on our private conversation last night."

Dean nodded, "Ah."

Stephanie snickered, "But what you're not bearing in mind is that when two people have a private conversation in the same room with someone that they don't want hearing what they say, then it can't be considered eavesdropping."

Sam scoffed, "Also keep this in mind though, that when a person pretends as though they cannot hear said conversation so that they can actually hear the conversation that it once again qualifies as eavesdropping."

Stephanie glared at the back of Sam's head, "Fuck you, asshole! You were talking about me, a topic I think I have the right to know about."

Dean raised his eyes, "Okay, so you heard what we were talking about last night and now you're pissed at us for not telling you?"

She shook her head and looked at Dean through the mirror, "No, I'm not. I'm pissed at Sam for not telling me."

"Why just me?" Sam turned around to glare at her.

She folded her arms, "Well, I thought we were getting close. And, clearly you knew a lot more about the situation than he did."

"Yeah, but only because you threw him against the wall and knocked him unconscious."

"I was possessed, asshole, I can't exactly be held accountable for my actions. However, you can be held accountable for drinking blood and trying to be some damn superhero or some shit."

"You're a fucking bitch, you know that?" Sam couldn't believe what trash she was turning out to be. "And you're welcome, by the way! For saving your sorry ass life!"

Dean glared at him and raised his eyebrow, "Easy there, psycho!"

Sam folded his arms, "Of course you would take her side!"

Dean made a face and shrugged, "When did this turn into six year olds on the playground?"

They stopped in South Carolina, halfway to their destination in Virginia. They got out of the car, stretched and headed towards a craphole motel. Stephanie made a disgusted face and looked over at Dean, "Why is it always a shithole? Why can't we ever stay at the Marriott?"

"We're much less conspicuous this way. Besides, don't you think these places have a certain kind of charm?"

She grimaced, "Oh, it's just charming. That is, if the idea of dried up semen on everything is charming to you."

Sam snickered in agreement and she looked at him, "You mean we agree on something?"

Sam glared at her, "Hardly."

Dean threw up his hands, "Dear God, just kill me again and send me back to hell please."

Stephanie looked at him, her mouth hanging open, ready to speak and then she changed her mind. That was definitely something she would have to ask him about later.

Dean looked at her, "I'm assuming you'd like your own room?"

She nodded, "I think that would be for the best."

Dean bought the rooms and they got settled into them. She showered and changed into clean clothes. She was finishing putting up her hair, when Dean knocked on the door. She opened it and smiled up at him, "hey sexy."

He raised his eyebrow slightly, "Hey. So, you wanna get some dinner?"

She shook her head, "Nah, I don't feel like it."

Dean sighed, "Look, for what it's worth neither one of us wanted to tell you that you were possessed because we didn't want to add any stress to your life. But, I'm really sorry about the other part; he shouldn't have done that."

She nodded, "I guess I should be thankful that he did save my life. Even if he did have to turn into the devil's bitch to do it."

Dean smiled, "Yeah, well, Sammy's real good at that."

She looked back at him sadly, wishing she could take all the pain out of his eyes. She wished that even for a couple of minutes he didn't have to walk around with the weight of the world on his shoulders. She knew she would give him that if she could.

They went to dinner and had a mildly pleasant time, considering the feuding. After dinner they went back to their rooms to get some sleep, because they had to start out again super early in the morning.

Sam couldn't sleep; he couldn't stop thinking about his fight with Stephanie. He wanted so desperately to fix the problems and set things right again, but he didn't know how to. He didn't want to wake Dean with his stewing, so he went out into the hall and paced back and forth.

He walked over to her door; could he get over his hang ups and talk to her about everything that he was going through? Could they work things out? He definitely wanted to, that was for sure, but this wasn't the time. It was very late and he didn't want to wake her up and irritate her even more.

He was about ready to turn around and head back to his room, when he heard yelling coming from inside her room. Panic set in and he worried that someone was in there, harming her. He pounded on the door, frantically, and she came to the door, groggily. "Sam? What's going on?"

"I heard yelling, is everything alright?"

She sighed, "I must have had another dream. I've had a lot of those lately."

He looked into her eyes, "Can I come in?"

She folded her arms over her chest, "Not if we're just going to end up arguing."

He shook his head, "I don't want to fight anymore."

She nodded, "Good, cause neither do I."

He moved toward her and pulled her into his arms. His mouth found hers quickly, as his hands roamed her back. She gently reciprocated the kiss and then pulled away. "Sam, we've got a lot to talk about."

He nodded, gravely.

She directed him to sit down on her bed and she followed suit. They turned to each other, each of them having one foot on the floor and the other curled up underneath them on the bed. Their knees rubbed up against each other's.

"Look, I'm sorry for lying to you."

She put her hand up, "I know you thought you were doing the right thing by keeping it from me. It's just that you of all people should understand how uncomfortable it feels to be left in the dark. You had to wonder why you went from place to place, motel to motel, school to school and hardly ever saw your father."

He nodded, sadly, "Yeah, of course I wondered, but they wanted to keep me a kid for as long as possible."

She smiled, "Well, I'm not a kid, though I can see how I might appear quite vulnerable considering the memory thing and all."

He smiled at her, sympathetically. "So, I'm glad you can see why I might have kept that from you. And as far as the other thing goes…I really didn't want you to ever have to find out that I'm a freak."

"You're not a freak, Sam. Dean told me that you were manipulated by some demon chick and though I don't know the whole story behind it, I do know that girls can be quite manipulative when they try to be."

"That's for sure." He half smiled at her.

She reached out and stroked his face, "Which brings me to another subject that we need to talk about."

"Us?"

She nodded, "Yeah." She took some time to compose her thoughts, "I'm confused, Sam."

"About me?"

She shrugged, "About a lot of things. I mean, I have no idea who I am, what kind of taste I traditionally have in guys, or if there is someone in my life out there missing me. All I know is that I feel this gravitational pull to you, like you're somehow familiar to me. I think you remind me of someone that I used to know. Of course I have no idea who that is and what that person meant to me, I just feel like they were very important to me."

He nodded, unsure about how things were going. "None of your confusion is about Dean, is it?"

She sighed, "Yeah, he's a factor too." She ran her hand over her face, "I feel like a hardcore slut for being attracted to both of you."

He reached out to stroke her hair, "You're not a slut, you're just learning about life all over again. I can only imagine how insanely scary and confusing that must be."

She nodded, "Sam I am attracted to you and I care about you, but I just don't know if I'm as into it as you are into me. I don't know what kinds of relationships you are used to or what you want from me, but I just don't want to lead you on."

He nodded, realization hitting him; this was a kiss off speech. "I see."

She sighed, "Don't be like that, Sam, okay? I like you, and I am absolutely attracted to you. I wouldn't mind banging the hell out of you, but I can't promise you anything more than that at this point. I mean, I feel close to you but, like I said, I don't know if it is because there is something special between us or if it has something to do with this person that I feel you remind me of."

"How do you feel about my brother?"

She looked at her hands and then back up at his face, "I'm not entirely sure about that one either. There is definitely a spark of something there. I'm not sure if it's just lust or if it's something more. I have a lot to sort out right now, that's why I'm coming clean about all of this before things get out of hand and someone gets hurt."

Sam stood up, needing to be alone with is thoughts. "I get it, I really do. I just need some time to think about everything, okay?"

She nodded, trying not to be disappointed in his reaction.

He moved toward the door, but before he could reach it someone started knocking on it. He opened the door, since he was closer to it, and revealed Dean standing there, looking anxious. He sighed with relief when he realized that Sam was there and not out drinking more demon blood, but then the realization hit him. He was alone in Stephanie's room in the middle of the night and they were both in their sleepwear. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that something had obviously happened between them.

A sad look formed on his face and he turned to leave, "Okay, now that I know where you are I can go back to sleep."

Stephanie stood up and moved closer to him, "Dean, don't go."

Sam sighed, that was his cue. "I'm really tired so I think I'll catch a couple hours sleep. See you two in the morning." Sam left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Stephanie moved toward Dean. When the distance between them was gone, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him urgently. His hands came around to her back and he pulled her closer. Instinct took over and their tongues began to dance with each other's. When Dean processed what was going on, he pulled away. "Stephanie, what are you doing? This is not a two for one special. We aren't a couple of cars that you can take out for a test drive and see which one runs the best."

She looked confused for a second and then she smiled, "No, Sam and I just talked, nothing happened."

"Really?"

She raised her eyebrow at him, "Really. What are you, jealous?"

He glared at her, "No, I'm not jealous."

She laughed, "You're adorable. I had to kiss you to try and solve a mystery or two for myself."

He raised his eyebrow at her, "What kind of mystery?"

"I had to know if there was something there."

He put his arms out, "So how'd I do?"

She laughed, "Like I'm going to tell you."

"Excuse me? You're not going to tell me if you figured out if there is something there or not? Don't you think that pertains to me?"

She laughed, "Well, you didn't find it necessary to inform me about me being possessed by a demon."

He groaned, "I knew I wasn't going to get off the hook on that one."

Her eyes grew more sensitive and she looked into his eyes, "You tell me? Do you think there's something there?"

He stood there, staring into her beautiful eyes, thinking about how to answer the question.


	10. Chapter 9: She Brings Me Love

Chapter 9

"She Brings Me Love"

Dean's eyes fixed on her lips; luscious and sensual. He reached for her, linking his fingers in her hair, his mouth finding her earlobe and that really sensitive spot just below the ear. She let out a soft moan of pleasure against him and he felt a stirring in his groin.

His hand slid up inside the back of her shirt, caressing the soft skin of her back. Her body melted into his and she was a completely willing participant in his exploration. "I don't know, do you think there's something there?"

She looked at him, her eyes practically glazed over and she nodded; she certainly did. He looked into her eyes and smiled. He gently brought his mouth to hers in a romantic and passionate kiss. Her lips parted, allowing his tongue access. It felt so good to kiss this gorgeous man; she was so excited she felt like she might explode.

He moved her toward the bed, laid her down, and got on top of her. His hands explored her body, trying to memorize every curve. "Yes." She whispered into his ear, answering his question.

He smiled, pulling her shirt over her head, to reveal her dark purple lacy underwire bra. "You're so hot." He told her, not holding anything back. He wanted her and he knew that for certain.

She looked up into his eyes, trying desperately hard to find the words to describe their relationship. How did they truly feel about each other? She found that she could get lost in those eyes of his if she tried. There was so much depth there; he really was an amazing guy. She reached her hand out to caress his face and his eyes closed, relishing in her gentle touches.

She pulled his shirt over his head, revealing the most delicious muscular chest in existence. Even his muscles had muscles; he was just incredible. She wrapped her hand around his bicep, which made him smile, because her hand could only reach around half of it. God, there was just so much muscle; she felt like she could drown in muscles. She felt so small and defenseless against this hard-bodied, Greek god.

A wave of fear rushed over her. She had no idea where it came from, but something in her subconscious must have sparked it. His fingers were in her hair, affectionately. "You're safe; I would never hurt you." She nodded and ran her hand down his beautiful chest, over his abdomen and teased ever so slightly just below the waist of his jeans, and then she brought her hand back up again. She let her hand linger over his heart, feeling it beat beneath her fingers, "So beautiful" she whispered.

"You're the beautiful one, baby."

She smiled, "Thank you, but I actually wasn't referring to your looks. You have got to be the most gorgeous man that has ever walked the earth, but that's nothing compared to your heart. You are just so sweet, but you put up these walls around yourself to keep other people out. I bet it works most of the time too, but not with me." She smiled and traced his spine with her fingers, "I see through it and I know who you are."

His eyes were wide and almost childlike as he stared back at her. This girl was truly something special. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and she softened. He closed his eyes and she bent her head up to gently kiss his eyelids.

Suddenly he didn't know if he could do this. These things he was feeling; these weren't feelings he had ever allowed himself to feel before. He had never been able to be so open and helpless with a woman; it was strictly against his own rules. How was it that this woman, who barely knew him, was able to read him like this? How was she able to get under his skin and expose the vulnerability that he never let anyone see? If he gave in to this connection, that was it; he would get hurt again. Eventually she would get her memory back and leave him or she would hang around too long and get herself killed like everyone else who seemed to get close to them. One way or another it would not work out for them, so why set himself up for the fall?

He tried to so hard to push her away and put a safe distance between them, allowing himself to reenter his safety shell. He could already feel himself retreating, but something about her refused to let him go. He knew that he couldn't escape this connection, no matter what he did. There was no point in trying. So, instead of fighting it, he decided to surrender. He would allow her in and he would get hurt in the end, just like he always did.

When he brought his mouth back down to hers, something inside of them changed and fireworks practically went off over the bed. Passion quickly broke all the emotionality of their encounter and they found themselves growing increasingly horny as the moments went by.

He quickly had her pajama bottoms off, exposing matching lace underwear in that same deep purple color. His mouth watered instantly and he longed to have her legs wrapped around his neck and his face buried in her hot, wet sex.

His fingers massaged the soft skin of her beautiful lips through her panties. She purred and moaned as her body trembled against him. She wanted him so badly she could hardly see straight. So, as he was massaging and exploring, her hands slid down to the button of his jeans. She couldn't believe he actually slept in these crazy things, but who was she to judge really? She unbuttoned and unzipped them, sliding them down his body and off onto the floor. He laughed at her urgency and unhooked her bra, revealing her soft breasts for his enjoyment. He let out a soft groan at the sight of the mounds that he loved so much. His hands reached out to touch them, feeling her nipples harden between his fingers.

"Oh yes!" She exclaimed, her mouth at his ear. His hand slid down to grope her ass, pulling her body closer to his own, feeling her pulse quicken with urgency. His mouth went to her neck, sucking and nibbling at her, leaving his mark on her. His eyes met her and he smiled, "What do you want me to do next, baby?"

She smiled at him, practically delirious, "I want you to make love to me. Please."

He smiled and quickly slid her panties off and to the floor. He reached his hand between her thighs, exploring her bare sex. She was just so beautiful; he didn't know what to do with himself. Without hesitation, his mouth met her folds and her body shook with tremors. His tongue stimulated her clitoris and she linked her fingers into his hair. Her breath was ragged, helpless even, as he reached up to massage her sensitive breast as his tongue continued to work his magic on her aching clitoris.

He kept going until she arched her back and her body shook with the tremors of her climax. She called out various obscenities and practically growled as she squirted her juices onto him, herself and the bed.

His eyes widened and she raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know I could do that."

He laughed, "Now I'm never going to stop making you cum, baby. That was fucking hot!"

She laughed, "That took a lot out of me. I guess when I get off, I really get off. Gee whiz."

He slid his body up, between her legs. She could feel the head of his dick teasing and tickling at her folds. He reached his hand down to use his cock to stimulate her clit and she practically jumped through the ceiling. "Oh, it's so sensitive!" She screamed, shaking in his arms.

He bit at her shoulder, making his way up to her neck and earlobe, "I'm ready to take you now, so I guess you're just going to have to deal."

She glared at him, smiling, "Oh don't be acting like you can dominate me!"

He laughed and slowly slid his cock into her tight, wet hole, feeling her walls gripping at him like a vise. "Oh, I can baby, you just watch."

Once he was all the way in, he started rhythmically sliding in and out of her, watching as her eyes started to roll back into her head, "So you can." She didn't bother to fight with him; she just laid back and enjoyed herself. He was too irresistible to try and deny anyway.

He gripped onto the bed frame, holding on for dear life as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Her body had gone almost limp beneath him and he began to worry about her. With his mouth at her ear, he whispered, "you okay?"

Her eyes met his in sort of a mid-glaze kind of look. She nodded at him and let out a soft, "yeah."

He smiled and gripped onto her tightly as he could feel her walls constricting and convulsing in her orgasm. Her toes curled and she let out a cry of pleasure as her cum practically drowned his cock.

After this second orgasm (and a couple of seconds to regain her regular heart rate and breathing patterns) something changed inside of her and she became the dominant one. She smacked his ass a couple of times and squirmed out from underneath him so that she could get on top of him.

He laid back and smiled, happy to oblige. She let her head travel down his body, kissing him as she went. When her head was dead even with his swollen dick, she opened her mouth and pushed her head down to take it in her warm, wet mouth. He released a cry of pleasure and his hand linked through her hair as she gave him the best blow job he had ever received in his life. This girl definitely knew what she was doing with a cock; that was for damn sure. She used everything she had to stimulate him; her lips, her tongue, her teeth and all the while she used her hand to cover the base, making it feel to him as though she was deep-throating him. He groaned and exclaimed, "You better knock that off if you don't want me to cum right now!"

She laughed and pulled herself away from his throbbing cock. "Oh, well, we can't have that!" She giggled and linked her fingers through his to stable herself as she lowered herself over his body.

Dean smiled, 'So, she wants to hop on for a ride; well a ride is what she was going to get.'

She wrapped her legs around his waist and sat down on his cock, taking it deep into her aching sex. He cried out as soon as it was inside. She smiled, totally content with herself. She held onto him and used his body as support while she bounced on his cock.

He reached out and cupped her ass, helping her to bounce faster. He let out a grunting noise, as he was close to his own orgasm. She licked her lips, loving the sounds he was making, and ground harder against him. She wanted one last orgasm before she allowed him to get off, so she changed up her rhythm a bit, hoping that would help him hold off a bit longer. She could tell by the razor sharp look in his eyes that it worked and she smiled at him, melting him. She fucked the shit out of him until she felt her orgasm win out and she screamed so loud her voice practically reverberated off the walls.

"Shh." He said, laughing. He grabbed her ass and continued to fuck her in that position, not wanting to waste any time; he wanted to get off and he wanted it now. He pounded her until he felt the tightening in his balls and knew he was ready. He rolled her over on to her back, pulling out of her, to cum on her big, beautiful breasts. He grunted, letting loose his seed all over her awaiting chest.

When they were through, he cleaned her up and then got into the bed beside her. He pulled the blankets up over their naked bodies and wrapped her in his arms. "God, that was amazing."

He smiled, kissing her lips, "You can call me Dean."

She laughed and snuggled her head against his chest, listening to the sounds of his heartbeat. He slid his hand behind her neck and pulled her head up to meet his own in a passionate kiss. His tongue swirled around in her mouth and she ran her hands over his back, lovingly. They continued to make out for a little while, until they found their eyes growing too heavy to stay awake any longer.

Out in the hallway, Sam was leaning against the wall, his head in his hands. He knew exactly what had gone on in that room and he was sure that everyone else in the place heard it too. He couldn't believe that just a couple hours before she had given him the kiss off speech and now he was sitting outside her door after she had just gotten done fucking his brother.


	11. Chapter 10: Back on the Road Again

Chapter 10

_"Back on the Road Again"_

The next morning, Dean woke with a smile. What a night he had; first he found out that the girl he had feelings for reciprocated those feelings, then they made love and then he got to hold her in his arms while they slept. He bent his head down to kiss the top of her head, cherishing her.

Her eyes opened slowly, "Hey."

He smiled at her, "Hey beautiful."

"Can we just stay here like this forever?"

He ran his hands over her hair, wishing it could be so. "Unfortunately, no. We have to get on the road." He pulled the blankets off them and she groaned. "I've gotta wake up Sam."

_Sam_. She sat up with a jolt, "Please, don't tell him about last night. I really want to tell him on my own terms, okay?"

He nodded at her, understanding. She blew him a kiss and he blew one back, heading out the door and across the hall to his own room.

When he walked into his room, he couldn't find Sam. His bed had been made, immaculately, and all of his things were removed from the closet. "Sam!" He yelled, running into the bathroom to see if he was in there. He wasn't. He ran into the hallway, looking around for him there. He ran down to the lobby and called out for him, but he wasn't there.

When he got back to the room, Stephanie was sitting on his bed, holding a piece of paper. She handed it to him and frowned, not happy with what the note said. Dean took the note and read it aloud, "Dean, I know what you and the whore did last night. I'm sure everyone knew. I will not get in the way again, have a nice life! Sam."

Dean dropped to the bed, his head in his hands. Shit! Sam was off somewhere, doing God only knows what and it was all his fault. "Son of a bitch!"

Stephanie was so uncomfortable that words could not express it. She hated the words whore and slut, but she couldn't help but feel like they applied. She hated herself for hurting Sam and she hated that Dean would know that it was all her fault that his brother was gone. She was so scared she didn't know what to do.

He looked up at her and got concerned. He didn't like the look on her face one bit. He grabbed her arm and pulled her over next to him on the bed. She plopped down and stared at her hands. "What's the matter?"

She shook her head, "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry."

He shook his head, "No, it's not. Trust me, I had a big hand in this whole thing, besides I'm the man in the relationship and he is my brother."

She pointed to the note, "But you're not the one who was referred to as a whore. It is clear who he's most upset with."

She was crying now and it broke his heart. "Don't do that, please."

She tried to stop, but she couldn't, "I can't."

He pulled her body right into his lap and let her cry against his chest; all the while he tried his best to comfort her.

Two hours later they were on the road again. Dean wasn't sure exactly where he was going. He wanted to find Sam but he was also supposed to be on a hunt in Virginia. After trying Sam's cell phone about a hundred times, he decided to call Bobby. He dialed the number and handed the phone to Stephanie to hold. She put it on speakerphone so that they could both hear the conversation.

"Hey Bobby." He said into the phone, "By any chance, has Sam contacted you at all?"

"No, why?" Bobby asked.

"He kind of ran off." Dean grimaced, preparing himself for the lecture that was soon to follow.

"What do you mean, he ran off?" Bobby raised his voice into the phone, as if that would somehow bring Sam back.

"He started drinking demon blood again and some things happened and he ran off."

Bobby growled into the phone, "You idgit! You cannot afford to lose him right now, not with Lucifer on his ass!"

Stephanie practically dropped the phone! Lucifer? 'Oh Lord, things just keep getting better and better!' She thought to herself.

Dean gave Stephanie a sheepish grin, wishing she hadn't heard the Lucifer comment, though it was nearly impossible not to hear with Bobby yelling as loudly as he was. Dean sighed, "A lot of things have been going on, it is quite hard for me to watch Sam's every move, you know."

"I'm sorry, but I thought we were smack in the middle of an apocalypse. We are in the middle of a war here, boy! You can't afford to have Sam running off to God only knows where."

"Bobby, relax, I'll find him. He couldn't have gone too far." Dean's voice said one thing, but his face said another thing entirely. Of course Sam could get far, especially if Lucifer got to him.

"See that you do, boy!" Bobby growled and hung up on him.

Dean grumbled and Stephanie closed the phone and stuck it into his jacket pocket. She turned to look at him and he caught her eyes, "Lucifer?"

Dean nodded, gravely. "Yeah."

"Like as in Satan? The devil?"

"That's the one."

She sighed, "So, I'll bite, what does he want with Sam? His soul?"

Dean shrugged, "Probably, I mean doesn't he want everyone's soul, really? But, his more pressing concern is Sam's body."

She raised her eyebrow, "I wasn't aware that he swung that way."

Dean almost smiled; she was a girl after his own heart. "Sam is supposed to be Lucifer's vessel on earth, to do his evil deeds."

"Oh, and I supposed that he's supposed to be the one who brings on the apocalypse?"

Dean made a face, "He already did that. Now we have to try and clean up the mess he made."

She raised her eyebrow at him, "You think you're gonna stop the apocalypse?" She almost snickered at the impossibility of the feat.

"Well, not really, but we're gonna try."

She shook her head, "You two never stop surprising me." She ran her hands through her hair, "Do you know anything about The Bible?"

Dean looked over at her, "I've been familiarizing myself."

"Good, cause once the apocalypse starts and the horsemen come, there isn't even one little thing you can do to stop it."

"Apparently you're up on your theology."

She shrugged, "I guess I am."

"I realize that it's supposed to end very bloody, but we have to try and save as many people as we can."

"Sweetie, the only way you can save people is by somehow teaching people not to trust the Anti-Christ, or should I say, Sam."

Dean grimaced, "I really don't like him being referred to like that."

"I'm sorry, I don't particularly care for it either, but that's basically what he's supposed to be, if my knowledge of Revelations is correct."

"Well, it's my job to stop him from allowing Lucifer entrance."

She sighed, "You have so much on your plate, Dean, you don't need me hanging around and adding to your stress."

Dean reached for her hand, pulling it into his own, "Please don't say things like that. You're just about the only good thing I have going for me right now."

Dean decided that whatever was in Virginia was going to have to wait and that his quest to find Sam was top priority. Stephanie agreed but wasn't quite as optimistic about finding him as Dean was.

"So, how are you planning to find him?"

"I'm going to go to all the logical places that Sam would go and see where it gets me."

"So your plan is to trapse all over the country without any freaking clue as to where we are going?"

He raised his eyebrow, "Well, the GPS in his phone isn't working so he probably destroyed it."

"What if he went to Virginia to fight whatever it was that Bobby sent you there to fight?"

"He wouldn't do that; he'd know that would be the first place I would look."

She raised her eyebrows, "Would he? What if he's trying to throw you off?"

Dean cocked his head to the side, thinking, "You could have a point. Besides, I have about as much chance of finding him randomly in Virginia as anywhere else."

She nodded, "That's what I was thinking." She traced little circles over the hand she was still holding, "Honestly, I don't know how you managed to survive this long without me."

He smiled, "It's been tough."

They reached Virginia late that night and got a room at the first run-down piece of crap motel they could find. Stephanie grimaced; it would have to be another night with dirty sheets and bugs in the shower. You'd think they could get nicer rooms, since they never actually paid for any of it anyway.

He decided to get two queens just in case they did find Sam. He wanted to be prepared for every possibility. He knew Stephanie was unhappy with the room conditions but there wasn't much he could do about it; he was exhausted and he didn't want to drive any further.

She slid into bed beside him and curled up against his chest. It felt so natural and comfortable to be with him like that; almost like they had always been like that together. She smiled to herself, unable to believe that this gorgeous man turned out to be all hers.

Her mouth was by his ear, "It's too bad you're so tired."

He groaned, "Dear God, you know I have to be tired when I pass on that."

She laughed, "Yeah." She gently ran her fingers through his hair, lulling him to sleep, "It's okay, there will be plenty of opportunities for that later, you just get some sleep."

He smiled, puckering his lips for a kiss, too tired to move toward her. She laughed and bent down to kiss him gently. "Goodnight, my angel."

"Goodnight, beautiful." He was asleep before the word was completely out of his mouth. She smiled at him and buried her face into his neck.


	12. Chapter 11: Peace of Mind

Chapter 11

"Peace of Mind"

Dean woke the next morning to someone screaming. It took him a few minutes to clear out the cobwebs and realize what was going on. Stephanie was screaming, thrashing against him and pushing him away from her. "Stop it!" She screamed, "Don't hurt me! Stop!"

Dean was frantic, he hated when she had these nightmares and they seemed to happen a lot. He tried to wake her but she wouldn't budge from her nightmare. "Chuck!" She screamed out really loudly, frantic. Her heart was pounding and sweat was beading on her forehead. Dean was beside himself, desperately trying to wake her.

"Stephanie! Steph, wake up! Please, wake up!" He shook her violently, repeatedly for what seemed like ten minutes, before he could get her to wake up.

She woke up with a pain in her throat, as if she had been screaming for hours. Her hand immediately went to her throat, confused as to what in the world was going on.

Dean sighed with relief, "I didn't think I was going to be able to wake you."

She turned to him, "What's going on?" Her voice was hoarse and her throat hurt to speak. "Why does my throat feel like I've been at a rock concert?"

"You were having a terrible nightmare." He rubbed her back, "Do you remember anything about it?"

She wrinkled up her forehead, thinking, "Maybe a little. I remember being terrified about something."

He nodded, "That was evident by the screaming. You were begging for someone to stop hurting you. And, you called out the name Chuck; does that mean anything to you?"

"Chuck." She said to herself, thinking, "No, I don't remember anyone with that name." She sat there, thinking hard, "I want to say that someone was raping me."

He pulled her into his arms and ran his hands over her hair, "Baby, I'm so sorry. I know it was traumatizing, but it was just a dream."

She shook her head, "That's just it, though, I don't think it was. Things are coming back to me now."

His back straightened out and he felt anger surging through his veins, "What are you trying to say?"

"I think it was a memory, Dean. I think I was raped."

He tried his best to remain calm, "So, it was most likely this Chuck asshole who did it."

"Must be, if I called out his name, but, I can't make out the face."

"I can promise you this, if or when we find this douche bag, I'm gonna feed him his nuts for breakfast!"

She grimaced, that didn't sound very pleasant. Knowing Dean he would do just what he said he would do too. She almost felt a bit sorry for the bastard.

"Dean, relax, I'm okay. Really, I am."

He threw the covers off him and jumped out of bed. He started pacing the room, yelling. "Why does shit keep happening and I can't do anything about it?"

She went to him, going into his arms, "Sweetheart, stop beating yourself up, okay? I know you feel like it's your sacred duty to protect everyone, but you put too much pressure on yourself. You're only human, Dean, you're not a superhero. I mean, you're about as close as humanly possible, but you're still not superhuman. You can't carry the weight of the world on your shoulders forever; it will wear you down eventually."

"I have to do everything I can."

"And, you will. You were clearly meant for this life, it's in your blood. You will stop as many evil bastards as you are physically capable of stopping and you won't ever stop trying. I know you; you don't give up, no matter what."

He rested his forehead against her shoulder, "I can't tell you how nice it is to have someone to make it all a little bit better."

"I will always do that for you, Dean." She rubbed his back, affectionately.

He placed his lips against hers in a sweet and romantic kiss. "I just hate how everything around me seems to be spinning out of control."

"I can't promise you that everything will get better, because it probably won't, but I can promise you that you will find Sam. I know you will. You and Sam must have like some homing device in you that goes off when you're apart."

Well, that was somewhat true. Dean never felt complete without his brother and Sam, well, Sam always seemed to be just great on his own, but he was better when he was with his big brother.

Dean turned his attention back to Stephanie and the very recent memory. "So, do you remember anything else?"

She thought for a second, "Well, I was in a bedroom, I believe. I was pinned down to a bed and he was on top of me. I think the walls were pink and had some pictures or posters on them."

He nodded, "Pink huh? Clearly you weren't living with a man."

She smiled, "Don't be talking smack about pink; it's my favorite color."

He raised his eyebrow, "Oh is it?"

She shrugged, "Must be."

"Okay, so you were raped in a pink room, which sounds much like a room in a house you might have grown up in, and there was some guy named Chuck involved."

She nodded, "It seems that way, yes."

"And you seem to know a lot about The Bible. So, you must be at least somewhat religious."

She nodded, "I do feel like there's a strong spiritual nature inside of me."

"Alright, well obviously you are getting some aspects of your life back, so it's probably just a matter of time." He was happy for her that she was getting some memories back (even if they were horridly painful ones) but he was nervous for his own fate. What would that mean for their relationship when she got the rest of her memories back?

"Maybe the rape had something to do with the pregnancy." She said.

"And maybe it had something to do with why you are blocking out your memories."

She shrugged, "Or the rape could have been years ago and the fact that I was a demon's puppet might have something to do with why I can't remember anything."

He nodded; there were just so many questions. It seemed as though the more they learned about her, the more questions they found, and that was not helpful.

The rest of the day they spent hunting. Dean had called Bobby again and determined that there was a coven of vampires located in the small town of Claremont, Virginia. They pulled up in front of the police station and hopped out of the car.

Dean made a face, "Well, if this isn't the smallest piece of crap town you've ever seen in your life."

Stephanie smiled, "I think it's kind of sweet. I like the small town environment."

"This isn't a small town, baby, it's a shoebox."

She laughed and they walked into the police station. Dean flashed his badge as soon as he was inside and he was ushered into a private office. Dean read the name plate and then locked eyes with the officer, "Sheriff …Beaker? Have you seen Bunsen lately?"

The sheriff glared at Dean, a blank look on his face, "What?"

Stephanie shook her head, "Never mind."

The sheriff looked confused and a little indignant, almost as if he had just been insulted but didn't quite know how and said, "You must be one of the agents I was informed about." He looked over at Stephanie, "Is this your partner?"

Dean shook his head, "My usual partner was called to another investigation. She is actually an F.B.I. psychologist. She was the best I could get on short notice."

Stephanie made a face at him, "Thanks a lot." She turned her attention to the Sheriff, "I'm Stephanie, it's nice to meet you."

He smiled at her, "Well, it's nice to meet you too." He looked her up and down and winked at her, clearly pleased with what he saw.

She smiled brightly back at him and Dean frowned. "So, I'm here about the recent murders, can you tell me anything about that?"

The Sheriff shrugged, "Just what I put in my report."

Dean smiled again, "Right. Very bloody deaths, huh?"

The Sheriff nodded again, "Yeah if you're being sarcastic, I guess. There wasn't even a speck of blood in these corpses and none of them had been dead more than a day."

"Right." Dean nodded, "I was just testing you, Sheriff."

The sheriff shot him a nasty look, "Sure, sure."

"Do you think I could have a look-see at the bodies?"

The sheriff shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat."

Dean smiled back at him.

Stephanie grimaced; she did not want to look at any dead bodies, that was for darn sure. She wanted to stay right where she was, but Dean grabbed her arm and dragged her into the coroner's office located in the back of the police station. The sheriff turned to them, "We don't normally have this many dead bodies, it was hard to find a place to keep them all. Small towns are usually peaceful."

Dean scoped out the bodies; there were 6 of them, each one a slight bit more decomposed than the other. "When did the killings start?"

The sheriff shrugged, "About six days ago. There seems to be one murder a day, kind of like some ritualistic crap."

Dean nodded and Stephanie tried as best as she could to avoid having to look at any of the corpses. Stephanie did not like dead bodies, but Dean, on the other hand, seemed to be just fine with them.

"Alright, well, that should be it for now, sheriff." Dean said, shaking the officer's hand. "Please call me if anything else happens."

The sheriff nodded at Dean and they left. When they got outside Dean shook his head, "I fucking hate vampires!"

"Are you sure that's what did it?"

He nodded, "Positive."

She shivered; it was just one horrible thing after another. Part of her yearned for a life she knew she must have had, where vampires, werewolves and demons were just stuff of horror movies and had no bearing on real life. She looked at Dean and wondered how anyone could spend their entire life knowing about the existence of these horrible monsters? How much it must have sucked to be Dean as a kid, never having his innocence. It broke her heart when she thought about it and she found herself holding him closer, desperate to take all those years of pain away from him. It was almost as if he could read her thoughts; because he bent his head down to kiss her forehead sweetly.

Just as quickly as their sweet moment had come on, it was gone. Dean was all business again in a matter of two seconds. "We need to find the nest."

"I definitely do not like the sound of this."

He shrugged, "Yeah, I don't particularly care for it either, but unfortunately it is the only way to stop the killings. They will be sleeping now, so they are the most vulnerable during the daylight hours."

She frowned, "I didn't think they slept."

He shook his head, "You're getting your vampire stories confused with reality. Twilight vampires don't sleep…real ones do. And they don't sleep in coffins either, like the old school horror movies would like to make us think. Oh, and garlic does nothing to them and the sun feels like a bad sunburn. They don't actually burn up in the sun." Dean sighed, "And they certainly don't sparkle!"

Stephanie burst out laughing, "I was fairly confident that was pretty bogus."

He smiled at her, "Well, I bet there are a lot of stupid teenage girls out there who aren't. They're gonna get themselves killed thinking that the real things are as frilly as the storybook version."

She laughed; glad that they could talk about something other than the intense situation at hand. She said, "Oh, if you didn't want me to read all this vampire fiction, then why did you let me buy the book in the first place?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, Sam recommended it and he's a girl so I figured you'd like it."

She laughed, "So, how do you know what's in the story anyway?"

He stammered, "Uh, uh…."

"A big burly man like you hasn't been reading my book, have you?"

The guilty look on his face gave him away and he shrugged, "Well, you left it in the bathroom and I forgot my issue of Busty Asian Beauties on the nightstand." He turned to look at her, wanting to change the subject, "I don't really like the idea of bringing you into a vampire nest, but I don't really want to leave you alone to be dinner either."

She cringed, "How do we find the nest anyway?"

He smiled, "We do some research."


	13. Chapter 12: Fight The Good Fight

Chapter 12

"Fight The Good Fight"

Two hours later, Dean (with the help of Bobby) had located the nest. He glanced over at Stephanie's sleeping form, eyes twinkling. "Wake up, sexy! We have some vamps to kill!"

She groggily sat up, "Seriously? Why can't we wait until later?"

Dean frowned at her, "We have to go while it's still daylight."

She grumbled, "Oh right, they sleep during the day."

He shook his head, "I blame Twilight for confusing people about the bastards."

She rolled her eyes, not this foolishness again. "Twilight is a story." As soon as she had said it, she realized it was a very bad idea to get him started on this again. She put up her hand, "I'm not going to argue with you, Dean. Twilight is terrible, horrible and very bad, okay? I'm too tired to argue about stupidity, and when did you become such a girl anyway?"

He frowned, but did not respond.

She sighed and pulled the blankets back from her toasty warm body. She groaned, hating to leave the comfort and security of their bed in order to put her life in danger at the hands of blood-drinking vampires.

He was behind her then, reaching his hand out to smack her on the ass. "Come on; perk up a little, will you?"

She frowned at him, playfully hitting him in his hard abdominal muscles, "I will try to get more excited about my death."

He frowned and reached out to run his hands through her hair, "I won't let anything happen to you."

She leaned in to kiss him, "I trust you." She pulled back and groaned, much rather staying locked in his embrace than having to get herself dressed and ready to kill vampires. "Okay, just give me five minutes in the bathroom and I will be ready to go."

He nodded, "Meet you in the car." With that he was gone and so was what little optimism she had left. She slunk into the bathroom to get herself ready, feeling more and more like this might be the last day of her life.

When they arrived at the nest (or at least what Dean thought was the nest) Stephanie looked around. The place looked surprisingly like a beat up, abandoned warehouse. She shrugged and grabbed on to Dean's arm, not really wanting to go inside. "Can I please just stay in the car?"

His arm wrapped snugly around her back, "I know you're afraid, and I am so sorry to add to that fear, but I just think it would be best if you stayed with me. I can't protect you if I'm not out here."

She nodded, knowing that was going to be the case before she even asked. "I had to give it a try."

He nodded and kissed her on the forehead, "Just stick close to me and try to be very, very quiet. We don't want to wake them until we are ready to kill them. We need to make sure they don't have any other victims stashed away in there first."

She made a face, hoping that wouldn't be the case. "Just out of curiosity, how does one kill a vampire anyway?"

"Cutting off their heads is the customary way to do it."

She paled, "What? Can't we do it the un-customary way?"

He shrugged, "We will use whatever means we can against them. The colt in my back pocket can kill anything."

She let out some of the breath she had been holding, "Okay, good."

"If we had dead man's blood we could slow them down really well, but we don't…so never mind that."

She sighed, "I guess I will just have to put stock in that gun instead."

He nodded, "That's what I'm gonna do. I'm not real good at the decapitation part, that's more Sam's forte."

She raised her eyebrows, "Sam's good at decapitations?"

"Yeah, especially when he's amped up."

She nodded, not wanting to think about that ever again.

They headed, slowly and quietly, into the nest. They got inside and looked around; the place seemed quiet. All the vampires were sleeping, as Dean had predicted. There were 8 of them and Stephanie did not like the odds that were completely against them. If it wasn't for the fact that he had done this before she would write the whole thing off as a complete and utter impossible feat.

Stephanie clung desperately to Dean's hand as they scowered the place for any possible victims. Finding none, he relaxed a slight bit against her.

He had to figure out the best way to go about killing these evil sons of bitches. His hatred for vampires was almost as strong as his hatred for witches, and that was saying a lot.

Instead of creating a long and dramatic process for himself he pulled Stephanie with him as he pulled the colt out of the back of his jeans and aimed it at one of the male vampires. Stephanie's eyes were wide, but she didn't speak. Dean gave her a quick glance, encouraging her to cover her ears and then pulled the trigger.

The bullet shot out of the gun like a rocket and hit the male vampire square in the forehead. The fucker never knew what hit him. With speed that Stephanie had never seen before, Dean pivoted and shot two more vampires who were near the first. Dean smiled to himself at how easy a target the douche bags had been. He knew the others wouldn't be so easy, as they were now awake and alert.

"Stand back or I'll shoot the rest of you bloodsucking losers!" Dean wasn't about to waste any time making friends; he just wanted to get down to business. "Now, I hear that you ass clowns have been killing and draining people and I've gotta say, that just isn't cool with me."

A little blonde one was in his face in a flash, "What's it to you?"

Dean shot her before she even knew what hit her, "I said to stay back." The vampire stumbled backwards, into the arms of another male, who seemed to be her mate. He handed her over to the big, burly one who knelt to one knee, caressing the face of his now-dead-sister. With obvious grief, the big guy laid the body down on the floor and whipped around to defend the other vampire.

The mate glared at Dean, his red eyes piercing into Dean's skull, "How would you like it if I killed your mate?"

"Well, that's not gonna happen. You'll have to go through me first." Dean said, arrogantly.

The vampire's mouth turned up into a grin, "My pleasure." He lunged at Dean, who reacted very quickly and shot him clear between the eyes.

The burly one had seen enough. He charged toward the filthy humans with speed that surprised even Dean. He made short work of forcing Dean's gun away from him and lifting him up in the air by his neck, tossing the colt to the side, where it landed next to an old filing cabinet.

Stephanie glanced into Dean's eyes and the light was starting to fade from them. She knew it wouldn't be very long and he would be dead from asphyxiation; she couldn't allow herself to sit back and do nothing.

"You're not so tough now that you can't speak, are you?" The burly one laughed, deep in his chest. The two remaining female vampires made their move then. They came over and surrounded the two men, cackling and laughing.

One of the females, a rather striking brunette, with big bouncy curls, lightly ran her hand over Dean's muscular chest and abs. Her hand stopped just above his belt and drool pooled in her mouth. "It's such a shame too, he's awful pretty."

The burly one glared at the female, obviously disproving of her lust for Dean's body.

While the vampires were distracted, torturing (and fondling) Dean, Stephanie slowly crept over to where the gun had landed. She slid down behind the filing cabinet and grabbed the gun, taking aim at the burly guy, knowing that if she at least killed him, Dean would stand a chance at overpowering the females. She braced herself, clenching her jaw closed, preparing herself for the shock of her first gunshot, ever. When she pulled the trigger there was only a loud, click and nothing happened. 'Damn!' she thought to herself, 'the gun must be out of bullets.' What a night this was turning out to be.

The vampires looked in her direction. "What was that?" The other female asked. She was not as beautiful as her counterpart; her hair was stringy and pin straight, not to mention that it was the color of ashes.

The two females looked around and finally realized that Stephanie was not where she had been before and smiles formed on their faces at the prospect of a chase. "Come out come out, wherever you are!" The pretty one called; her voice full of glee.

Dean caught Stephanie's eyes and he realized that the colt was out of bullets. 'Fuck!' With every ounce of strength he could muster up, he reached into his pocket and tossed a bag of bullets at her. He said a silent prayer that she would then figure out how to get the colt open in order to load it.

Stephanie caught the bullets and then struggled to open the chamber in order to reload them. Before she could figure it out, the pretty vampire was on top of her, holding her down. "You would make such a lovely addition to our coven."

Dean's heart sank when he realized that she had failed to load the gun and that the females had gotten to her. He knew he was moments from death and there was nothing he could do to save either one of them.

The ugly female laughed maniacally as she watched the pretty one pull a knife from her pocket and slit her wrist with it.

Suddenly a figure appeared in the doorway, standing a few feet behind the burly guy. Stephanie could not make out who was standing there; all she could distinguish was that he was very tall.

The pretty vampire grabbed onto Stephanie and held her face close to her open, bloody wound. "You are now going to become one of us."

Stephanie started screaming and writhing in her fright. The burly one glared at her in irritation, "Shut this one up any way you see fit, she's very annoying."

Stephanie quickly glanced at Dean and noticed that his struggling had stopped and he appeared to be unconscious. She had to do something to get the big one away from Dean in case there was still a bit of life in him. "Please!" She screamed, "Let him go. I'll become part of your coven and stay here with you happily if you just let him go."

The burly one turned to look at her, "You are very devoted to your mate, I can see it in your eyes. But, it doesn't matter because his life is of no value to us; we will drink from him and we will turn you. You do not have much choice in the matter I am afraid."

"Maybe she doesn't, but I do."

Stephanie couldn't believe her ears. She turned her head and spotted Sam's tall frame standing broadly behind Dean's dangling body. Sam reacted quickly, he hit the burly man on the side of his face, with the force of five vampires, causing the man to lose his balance and drop Dean to the ground.

The burly one quickly regained his composure, but it was too late. Sam's hands had already found their way to the sides of his big head, which Sam easily ripped from his shoulders in one quick movement.

Sam immediately turned his attention to Stephanie. "Whatever you do, do not drink her blood."

The female reached her arm up near Stephanie's mouth and let her blood drip onto her face. She did everything she could to keep as much of her face away from the streaming red goo as she possibly could.

The ugly female stared at the burly guy's decapitated head with shock and fear in her eyes. Stephanie started to struggle, her foot made contact with the colt, which was sitting beside the bag of bullets, and kicked them across the floor to Sam. Sam grabbed the gun from the floor, and with speed and accuracy, loaded five rounds into the empty chambers.

Before the bullet had a chance to even settle into the chamber, it was already flying through the air, directing its course to the ugly vampire's skull. The ghastly expression on her face made her look even uglier as she dropped to the floor in her death.

Sam immediately re-aimed the colt at the pretty vampire, who was still struggling to force Stephanie to drink her blood, "Let her go or I'll shoot!"

She snarled, "You can't shoot me without hitting her too." The girl reached down and pinched Stephanie's nose with her good hand, forcing Stephanie to open her mouth or die. It was a difficult choice to make, but Stephanie chose death over becoming one of those nasty beasts.

Suddenly, Dean was standing beside Sam. Sam turned to his brother, "It's nice of you to join us, now quick, reach your hand into my pocket I have something that I think might please you."

Dean was taken aback, "Sammy?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean, just do it."

Reluctantly, Dean plunged his hand into Sam's jacket and pulled out a bottle of dark red fluid. Dean smiled, "Sammy, sometimes I really love you."

Sam grumbled, "Thanks, just do your thing, Dean."

Meanwhile, Stephanie was holding her breath and she would continue to do so until she passed out or until the cold hand of death passed over her limp, quivering body. Dean knew that if he didn't do something quickly that she would soon have to breathe or she would die, so he reacted quickly and took a knife from a holster on his calf and dipped it into the bottle that Sam had brought.

When Stephanie saw what he was holding she knew that it must be dead man's blood and she found renewed strength to keep holding her breath, knowing that, with any luck, it would be over soon.

Within a flash, Dean had snuck up behind the vampire and forced the knife into her back. The shocked look on the vampire's face must have been priceless, but unfortunately for Stephanie she was too busy dying to notice. It took a few seconds for the poison to affect the vampire and when it did she staggered and Stephanie was able to get free. She slid out of the bitch's embrace and opened her mouth to let as much air into her lungs as she possibly could. Breathing felt good although her lungs stung; she had been so close to unconsciousness.

Dean grabbed the vampire in a death grip and held her down on the ground, with his knee hard against her throat, so that Sam could shoot her right in the heart; killing her almost instantly.

As soon as she was dead Dean got up and ran to Stephanie. He pulled her into his arms and ensured that she was alright.

"I'm fine, but are you alright? I thought he was going to collapse your trachea."

He shrugged, "It wasn't so bad; I'm tough."

She rolled her eyes, knowing that he was totally full of shit.

Sam folded his hands over his chest, "Well, you both would have been totally screwed if it hadn't been for me."

"That's for sure." Stephanie agreed, "And not in a good way either."

Sam laughed and reached over to pull Stephanie into a big hug. She put her hands up between them, blocking him from a full embrace. Sam was confused, "What's the matter?"

"I just didn't think you'd ever be able to do something that horrible, I mean you ripped his head right off of his shoulders."

"What? Would you rather I spared his life. I'm sure if I had we all would have grown to be good buddies in no time." Sam sarcastically spat at her.

She sighed, "No, you just really scared me, that's all."

"I was scared too, my big brother was about to die. I had to stop him." His voice cracked and for the first time since his return she was able to see his vulnerability. She lowered her arms and allowed him to embrace her fully, and she hugged him back. He caught Dean's eyes and frowned, "I'm sorry for being such a girl about everything. I shouldn't have run off; I was a pussy and I was wrong."

"No, I'm sorry that you got hurt, Sammy. I should have been more considerate of your feelings." Dean looked like it pained him thoroughly to be so contrite.

Stephanie frowned, "It's me who owes you both an apology. I didn't mean to come between you guys; I was the insensitive one. I hope you can both forgive me."

Sam shrugged, "I don't know about that one."

"Yeah, that's a pretty tall order." Dean agreed, folding his arms over his chest. "I mean, you can't even load a gun!"

She looked back and forth between them, confused for a few seconds, and then she noticed that Dean was smiling. "Very funny, guys!"

They laughed and headed out of the building and back to the car. Sam smiled, calling shotgun, and Stephanie knew she was reduced to sitting in the backseat again. She could see that some things would never change.


	14. Chapter 13: Do That to Me One More Time

Chapter 13

"_Do That To Me One More Time"_

Stephanie convinced them to take a couple days off. Both she and Dean had come so close to dying that it affected her greatly. "Do you think it would be possible to go somewhere else? Somewhere safer, like upstate New York or something?"

"Why in the world would you want to go there?" Dean asked, curiously.

She shrugged, "I don't know, I just feel like it."

"Well, sweetheart, I don't mind going anywhere that you want to go, but I don't see how it will be any safer there than anywhere else."

Sam decided to put his two cents into the conversation, "I have to agree with Dean on this one. We've been all over the country and we haven't found anywhere that was free of the supernatural. Unfortunately, you just can't get away from it."

Stephanie groaned.

Sam smiled sympathetically at her, "Not that I would mind going to New York. I mean, I think it's a great idea too. I just don't want you to be thinking that it will be safer there than anywhere else."

She looked Sam up and down; yeah, he was a tall, muscular, strong-looking guy and all, but it hardly seemed possible that he should be able to do the things he could do. It still scared the crap out of her to think about him ripping the head off that vampire with his bare hands. "Well, quite honestly, I'm probably very safe as long as you are around. That is unless I ever piss you off again. I will know better than to ever do that again."

Sam turned to Dean, "Do you think it would be possible for me to have a few minutes alone with Stephanie?"

Dean looked back and forth between them, not sure how he felt about the idea. He wasn't thrilled at the prospect, but he knew they probably did have some things they needed to air out with each other. He nodded and politely stepped out, heading to the other room they had rented out for Sam.

Once his brother was gone, Sam turned to Stephanie, seriously. "Steph, I just want to make sure that you realize that I would never hurt you. You know that, right?"

She sighed, "Yeah, I do. It's just hard for me to look at you the same way."

He nodded, "I was a bit afraid of that before I did it, but I just couldn't let anything stop me from doing it."

She shook her head, "Don't get me wrong, I'm very glad that you killed him and saved Dean's life, but wow…"

"I know, Steph." His voice was gentle and soothing and she willed herself to relax, knowing that he really wouldn't hurt her.

"I want you to know that I really am sorry, Sam, I really am."

He reached out and put a finger to her lips, "Shh. I don't want to hear you apologize about this anymore. It was a crappy situation, definitely, but you and Dean have something special and I get it, I really do."

She sighed, "Well, I don't really. I mean, it doesn't exactly seem logical for any sane woman to turn you down, Sam. You're sexy as hell, strong, powerful and a fan-freaking-tastic kisser."

He blushed a bit, "Oh yeah?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true." She linked her arm through his and leaned her head against his shoulder, "I really care for you, I hope you know that."

"I do." He kissed the top of her head, affectionately.

She sighed, taking in his smell, "I honestly didn't expect the thing with Dean to happen like it did. And when I asked you to give me some time I had no idea that things with Dean would move so quickly. I honestly didn't have anything premeditated up my sleeve."

He nodded, "I know that, sweetheart, I wish you would stop apologizing about it. Everything is fine, okay? I'm okay, you're okay and we're okay. Right?"

She smiled up at him, "Of course."

"Well, good, then it's over and done with and we can drop the whole thing." He said, "But, I do have something I want to confess to you."

"What's that?"

He looked down at her, sheepishly, nervous about what he was about to tell her. This news could change everything and he wasn't sure he was ready yet.

He opened his mouth to speak and Dean busted into the room, stopping him before he even got started.

"Dean, what's going on?"

Stephanie looked up at him, concerned, "Are you alright?"

Dean ran around like a crazy man, throwing all of his belongings into his sack. "I don't know, I guess I'm just real antsy to get out of this place."

Sam and Stephanie looked at each other, confused, but neither of them said anything in response. Instead, they got up and gathered their things.

Before Stephanie had gotten even halfway through her packing, Dean was finished and headed to the car. "I'll be in the car, I'll meet you there."

Stephanie turned to Sam, "What in the world is up with him?"

Sam shook his head, "I don't know. I don't think I've ever seen him act so weird in my entire life."

"Should I be worried?"

He looked into her big blue eyes and felt the tenderness that she felt for Dean. Sam's arm instinctively came around her shoulders, "No, it's okay; I'll do the worrying this time. I will make sure that everything is alright."

"Thanks Sam."

"You're welcome." He reached down and took her hand in his, and they walked out to the car together.

Once they were out of the state Dean started to act more normally. He settled into his seat more comfortably and that wild and frantic look had left his eyes. He glanced into the rearview mirror a few times to look at Stephanie. She had a nervous look on her face and he felt sorry for creating those worries. "I'm fine." He mouthed at her reflection, for only her to see.

"I want you." She mouthed back at him and smiled at her.

He turned to Sam and nudged him awake. "Sammy, wake up. I need you to drive for a little while."

Sam perked up at the sound of that. He hardly ever got a chance to drive the impala. "What's the occasion?"

Dean shrugged, "I just want to get in the back with Steph for a little while, that's all."

"No messing up the interior. You might have to beat yourself up."

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. He pulled the car over to the side of the road and got out so that Sam could hop into the driver's seat and Dean could slide into the back with Stephanie.

She smiled warmly at him once he was in and he returned the smile. "Hey beautiful."

She cocked her head to the side, "Do you mind telling me what happened to you back there?"

Very quietly, he whispered, "It bothers me a lot when Sam starts using his powers."

"He did save your life."

He nodded, a frown on his face, "I appreciate that, I really do, but I can't stand seeing him all juiced up like that, you know."

"And you're sure that's all that's bothering you?"

"Yeah. What else could it be?"

She shrugged, "Oh, I don't know, that's why I was asking you."

He reached over and pulled her right into his lap, nuzzling his face into her neck, smelling her hair. "I love the way you smell."

The corners of her lips twitched up into a sly smile, "Are you horny?"

He nibbled on her earlobes and that really sensitive area just below her ear. She let out a soft moan against him.

Sam tried really hard to drown out the noises he was hearing, but it was nearly impossible. He accepted that she and Dean were together and that he had no chance in hell of ending up with her; he was still very interested in her in that way. He felt the stirring in his pants and found it painfully impossible to concentrate on anything but those passionate noises that she liked to make so much.

"Of course I'm horny, baby, I'm with you aren't I? Besides that, it's been a few days."

She laughed, "You're insatiable." And she wouldn't have had him any other way.

He raised his eyebrow at her, "Oh and you have absolutely no interest in it at all?"

She smiled at him, "I'm a good little girl."

He snorted, "Yeah right! I've seen you do things that bad little girls couldn't even dream of doing."

'Dear Lord!' Sam squirmed in his seat to try and get into a comfortable position where his growing erection wasn't rubbing so much against his clothing. The friction was making his problem worse.

"Hey Sammy, why don't you pull over at this motel up the road here?"

It appeared to be another rat hole, but Stephanie didn't even care. She was so horny and longed for Dean inside of her that she would have signed up to live in an outhouse. "Please" she begged him, playing with his earlobe, "I want it so bad."

Sam realized that she was trying to be quiet and not have him hear her, but unfortunately for Sam he had really good hearing. His boner was so hard and the skin was so red it felt like it was on fire.

"You just have to hang on until we get our room." He whispered into her ear. "Then I'm gonna fuck you senseless."

She groaned against him, wanting it at that very moment.

Sam pulled into the motel and slowly got out of the car, trying to be as inconspicuous about his situation as possible.

Dean tossed Stephanie over his shoulder and headed into the motel check in area. From over his shoulder Stephanie got a good look at Sam. When her eyes traveled to the area she always found herself checking out her jaw dropped. The poor bastard looked extremely horny and uncomfortable. For a couple seconds she actually thought about helping him relieve that problem, but then her eyes caught the sight of Dean's adorable butt and all thoughts of Sam went out the window.


	15. Chapter 14 : Welcome To My Nightmare

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it! This chapter is a bit wild and it kind of just wrote itself. I think it's very interesting, hopefully you will as well. _

Chapter 14

"_Welcome To My Nightmare"_

That night, Stephanie awoke to a stirring of arousal in her sex. She opened her eyes and looked around. Everything seemed alright; the room was quiet and peaceful. She closed her eyes again, willing herself to come down from the high of her horniness and go back to sleep.

Despite her attempts to re-enter dreamland, Stephanie's stirring would not tire of its tormenting. She groaned and opened her eyes again; desperate to figure out what it was that was making her feel this way.

Her mind was fuzzy and she couldn't remember where she was. The room looked familiar; with its cream colored walls and beautiful golden king-sized with silky brown sheets. This bed was a place of comfort and security for her. But, comfort and security did not give anyone rushes of pure arousal. What the hell was going on with her?

The rest of the room was dark, aside from the glowing light of the television, which was muted. She squinted her eyes at the television, trying to clear the sleep from them. When she discovered what was playing on the screen a blush rose in her cheeks. It was her, as a teenager, awkwardly kissing a very tall teenage boy with glasses. Was this what had caused her arousal? She couldn't imagine that she could find something that awkward to be sexy.

In her fuzzy, half-unconscious mind she knew that something was weird about this whole thing. Why was she watching herself on television and who in the world was that boy she was kissing? She scratched her head and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes so that she could focus on the screen more clearly.

It was then that the scene changed. She was being chased by some black smoke; something that made her feel scared and very vulnerable. Her gaze shifted to something on the wall. It was a picture of herself and the teenage boy from the television all grown up and holding each other in a rather intimate way.

'That's weird.' She thought, 'He seems so familiar, I just wish I could place his name.'

Her ear caught the sound of something that really surprised her; it was a baby crying. A baby? Why was there a baby in her room? She stepped out of bed and walked to the corner of the room where a crib seemed to have dropped from the sky. She could hear the baby's cries getting louder as she neared the crib, but when she looked into it the baby was gone. All she was left with was an empty baby blanket and the sound of someone laughing maniacally.

"What have you done with my baby?" She screamed at the darkness that seemed to have filled the room.

She was confused by her own outburst; she didn't have a baby, so why was she so concerned about it?

The darkness moved closer to her and she backed away. No! She didn't know what the darkness was but she knew it couldn't be a good thing. She wrapped her arms around herself and forced herself to remain calm. The clouds of darkness continued their approach; quickly surrounding her and she could hear that laughter again. It twisted around her body, leaving her confused and disoriented. She screamed and words she didn't understand flowed from her mouth, "No, you can't have me! I love them and they need me. My family needs me!"

What the hell was she talking about and what's more…who was she talking to?

The darkness laughed again and she could feel giant angry hands wrap around her throat, trying to end her life. Suddenly there was a jar of blood in her hand and she found it completely irresistible and was unable to avoid drinking every drop of its contents. The blood flowed through her veins making her stronger and more powerful. With this power came darker thoughts…more dominant thoughts.

The association she felt with the darkness was strong as though she carried it, but it wasn't quite her own to control. It passed around and through her, igniting a fire of angry emotions within her. They were inside her but they didn't feel as though they were her own.

A shadow stood before her and she felt too out of control to react in either fear or hopefulness. She heard another evil laugh addressed at the shadow figure and it took her a few seconds to realize that the noise was coming from her own throat. She reached up to wrap her hand around her throat, but nothing happened, she couldn't move her body.

The shadow man looked strong and poised and within a couple of minutes the darkness was being violently ripped from her, leaving her confused and violated.

Flashes of the rape came to her then and she could see herself being raped, as if she was sadistically watching from the sidelines.

A phone rang and she tried to move forward to reach to it, but she couldn't move; she was stuck in place.

The shadow man struggled in front of her as he forced the darkness out of her and deep into the floor, where it seemed to rot at her feet. What the hell?

Blood dripped from the shadow man's nose and his breathing was rough and forced, as if this act was extremely exhausting.

She looked around her again, expecting to be back in that pink room witnessing the rape, but she was back in her cream colored one, with the safe bed. She felt like the bed was literally calling to her; reaching to pull her back to it where she was safe from harm and darkness. "Come back to me, Stephanie. You will be safe here, I will keep you safe." She cocked her head to the side; the voice was so familiar that it tugged at her heartstrings. Who did the voice belong to? She didn't know, but she knew whoever it was that she loved him deeply.

She reached out a hand to the bed, as if it was actually capable of holding on and pulling her back. Her body moved forward, longing for that comfort and that voice, but the bed moved farther and farther away from her. She was pulled and pulled from her bed, until she was thrust into a dark, empty warehouse. The place was cold and gave her the creeps.

The shadow man was with her again, only this time he was no longer a shadow. He was tall and strong and handsome. She immediately recognized him, but could not speak for reasons that she didn't understand.

The shadow man (who was now more than a shadow) stood over her body then. She hadn't realized that she had fallen to the floor, but somehow she was there, her body sprawled out across the concrete.

The man looked at her for a minute and then nodded, noticing the life in her eyes. He ran about 10 feet away, where another man was lying unconscious against the wall. For some reason she knew he was familiar to her as well.

"Dean!" The shadow man yelled, frantically. He knelt down beside the unconscious one and felt for a pulse. Relief washed over him as he discovered that the fallen man was in fact still alive.

Dean? The name was so familiar. A warm, fuzzy feeling rushed through her at the thought of his name, but she couldn't place why.

Then it all came rushing back to her…the shadow man was Sam Winchester and the fallen one was his brother Dean. A smile crossed her face, she loved them and they loved her. At least something was going to be alright.

Before she knew what hit her she was back in the cream colored room again, but things were different. She was no longer the star of her own life; instead she was watching herself and another man entirely. This man was kind of short, had dark brown hair, brown eyes and the cutest cleft chin in the world. He was adorable. She smiled to herself, he felt familiar to her too.

She stopped smiling when she listened to the words that the other Stephanie was saying. "The baby is yours, Paul. She's yours."

"Are you sure?"

The other Stephanie nodded, "The doctor called two days ago, I just didn't know how to tell you right away."

The man sat down on the edge of her bed and she watched as the areas where his body touched turned black. Oh no, not that darkness again. No…this was a different kind of darkness. The man, whose name seemed to be Paul, looked up at the other Stephanie with a forced smile, "It will be alright. I'll do the right thing, we'll make this work."

He kissed her then, romantically. This felt wrong, she felt guilty. What was she guilty of? Before she could process the new information the Paul guy morphed into Dean and the other Stephanie was gone, leaving her to take the reins again. Dean embraced her, lovingly.

She slapped him….why did she slap him? "Dean, what do you think you're doing? We've had this conversation before."

He looked so sad that Stephanie wanted to hold him, but she wasn't in control of her body again. Someone else was in charge of her…making her behave this way to him.

"I love you and I just want to be with you." He said to her.

She frowned, "I'm sorry Dean, that just isn't possible. You know that I must go back to him." She pulled out a dagger from her pocket and jammed it into his heart. Dean fell back onto the floor, clutching the knife in his left hand as the light went out of his eyes.

She screamed, gaining control of her body again. "No! Dean, I'm so sorry, it wasn't really me! I love you!" She ran to his side, crying hysterically. She tried desperately to hold him against herself, not ever wanting to let him go, but he disappeared into thin air, leaving her lonely and empty.

The darkness surrounded her again. It swirled around her, threatening to encompass her again. She screamed, but no noise escaped her lips. She was sick to death of not being in control of her body. The darkness moved in closer to her and then pulled away. It was taunting her, as if to say a silent 'screw you'. She trembled in fear, wishing that Sam would get it away from her. Sam. Sam had saved her from it the last time.

This time there was no one there to save her but herself. But, what could she do to protect herself? She had no choice but to remain still and allow the darkness to overcome her.

"Wait! What the hell! I can't allow the darkness to win!" There was a breakthrough in her mind and suddenly she wanted to fight the darkness. She, all of the sudden, felt as though she _could_ fight the darkness. She ran to the nightstand by her safe bed and pulled the drawer open. Aha! She could feel the light radiating from that drawer and she had been right. She pulled the beautiful Bible from the drawer and flipped it open to a page that she just knew would be what she needed.

As if the Bible knew where it should be opened to, she turned to Isaiah 42:16 and read the verse out loud.

"_I will lead the blind by ways they have not known, along unfamiliar paths I will guide them; I will turn the darkness into light before them and make the rough places smooth. These are the things I will do; I will not forsake them."_

Just those few words were enough to envelop her in a warm, radiant, white light; a light that overpowered the darkness and freed her from her bondage. 'I'm free?' She thought, with a big smile on her face, could it possibly be true?

Before she could think anymore about the freedom and the light that she felt radiating off her, she sat up in bed, breathing heavily. Her head hurt and she felt a weird hollow ache in the pit of her stomach.

It had only been a dream. Of course it had, it was as if she had known it all along. She relaxed in the motel bed and took a few deep breaths. "It was only a dream."

"Hmm, you're awake." Sam's voice murmured against her ear.

"Sam, you scared me." She said, jumping with surprise.

He smiled and laughed a low, husky laugh, "Maybe you should be a little bit scared."

To be continued…..


	16. Chapter 15: Dream a Little Dream of Me

Chapter 15

"_Dream a Little Dream of Me"_

'What the hell is he talking about?' Stephanie wondered. 'Am I still dreaming?' She raised her eyebrow at him, what exactly was he going to do to her? It was then that she got a good look at him. His eyes were wild with passion, practically a different color, and his breathing was labored.

It was clear that he was horny; that much was evident, but she didn't know exactly what he was intending to do about it. Part of her was nervous, but a bigger part of her was incredibly excited. She felt the flush of her cheeks before he could see it. He was just so sexy. He had those big hands, better to get a handful with. He also had the broad masculine shoulders that she loved so much and that insanely sexy v-shaped torso, drawing the eye down farther and farther to…

His package.

It was gigantic.

"Dear Lord." She mumbled, not really intending for the words to slip from her mouth.

He laughed, pulling her body against his, "Do you like what you see?"

"Mmm hmmm." She groaned, running her hands over the naked flesh of his abdomen. She longed to let her hands travel down to that glorious bulge in his pants but she resisted the urge.

His big manly hands reached around to grip her ass and pull her body even closer against his own. His hands fit perfectly around her butt cheeks, as if they were created to hold her. His mouth was at her ear then, nibbling, sucking and licking at the lobe.

She trembled against him and he smiled. His hands ran through her hair and then he stopped and grabbed a handful. She let out a passionate cry, loving the way he dominated her. He was a freak, she could already tell. With his hand full of her hair, he pulled and tugged a bit more, pushing her head back to gain entrance to her sensitive neck. He bit her, leaving his mark on her…a mark she would have to explain later.

Her body practically vibrated in his capable hands and he laughed to himself at how easy she was to dominate. He pushed her legs open with his knee and rubbed his clothed erection against her center. She was surprised at how quickly moisture pooled and oozed from her opening, readying her for his aching member.

With his hands on her ass he moved against her, rubbing his increasingly painful erection against her. His shorts were growing more and more constricting and he felt as though his hard cock would explode through the knit fabric.

His hands reached up to gently stroke the soft skin of her back, enjoying the feel of her smooth, braless skin. He felt her nipples harden against his bare chest and he fought to suppress the groan in his throat. He tried to force himself to hold out as long as possible. He wanted to make her putty in his skilled hands, forcing her to beg for him to touch her, desperately. But, his ever increasing horniness made it more and more impossible to fight his urges. So, he wasn't able to control himself when he found his hands reaching around to her front. His hands wandered over her abdomen and her breasts. With the gentlest touch he could muster he circled her breasts, making her crazy with anticipation.

Her eyes pleaded with him to just reach out and grab her breasts in his big hands and manipulate the nipples that were erect and bright pink with engorged blood. Slowly he moved his hands closer and closer in for the kill. When his hands finally did massage and kneed her soft mounds she let out a loud moan of passion that she couldn't hold back. He laughed and she cringed.

Sam smiled to himself, "Oh, don't worry, there's no reason to be quiet."

She raised her eyebrow, was he really interested in letting everyone in the building (including Dean) know what they were doing? How many times had he done this under Dean's nose? How many girls had Sam actually been with anyway? She didn't want to think much about that so she focused on his muscular jaw and well defined cheek bones. Within moments her mouth found his in a frenzy of passion and intensity that she hadn't ever experienced before…well at least as long as she could remember. Their mouths opened and his tongue begged for entrance into her mouth. She smiled and gave in to him, allowing his tongue into her mouth, as he twirled it around and around with her own.

The kiss was passionate and intense and unlike anything that she could remember. His hands linked through her hair again and for those few seconds he got very sweet with her. His quest to fuck the shit out of her seemed to go to the back burner as he longed to show her how much he actually did care for her.

And then, as quickly as the gentleness had come, it was gone again. He growled and rolled over on top of her. His hands roamed every square inch of her chest, his fingers pinching the nipple between his thumb and first finger. Her back arched slightly and she cried out in passion. She wanted him inside of her more than she had ever wanted anything. The fire burning between her thighs was more than she could handle. "Please." It was merely a whisper but he heard her loud and clear.

"Please what, baby?"

Her mouth was by his ear then, "Please fuck me."

He smiled to himself, getting her right where he wanted her. He slid his hands down, inside the back of her sweats, fondling her bare ass cheeks. He loved that she wasn't wearing underwear; he always knew there was a freak hidden behind the innocent girl façade.

He slowly and laboriously slid her pants off and onto the floor, deliberately prolonging the inevitable. He loved being in control; in fact he loved it more than even the sex itself. Once her pants were off he got a good look at her in all her glory. She was incredibly beautiful.

He groaned, "You shave."

She smiled, "I hope that's a good thing."

He nodded, "It's a great thing." He loved bare, shaved pussies. It made him crazy as fuck. His hands roamed her bare legs, feeling the softness against his strong hands. She shivered a bit against him and he smiled.

As his hands slid up her legs, on the path to her special place, she grew more and more impatient. Her eyes grew wild with passion and lust, two things he was very familiar with. He gently caressed the outer lips, feeling the intense softness and vulnerability of her pink skin. She groaned again, deliriously horny.

With expert hands he slid his fingers between her lips and slowly slid his pointer finger against her most sensitive nub. His finger circled her clitoris as her wetness created a slick and slippery friction of his skin against hers. Her back arched against him as she began to feel the beginnings of an orgasm.

As if he could sense that she was close and wanted to manipulate her, he slid his finger down to slip into her slick opening. He was insanely surprised at how tight she actually was and he found his mouth watering and his cock squirting bursts of precum against the middle of his shorts.

"So fucking hot!" He groaned deliriously, losing control over himself momentarily. The thought of her beautiful shaved pussy gripping his aching cock just about did him in. He wanted it so badly that he could hardly see straight, but he forced himself to remain in control of the situation. Control and dominance were his tickets to ecstasy. "You're so tight."

She smiled; glad to be able to make him crazy like that. "Are you surprised? Did you think I was more of a bad girl that I actually am?"

He smiled wickedly at her, picking up his finger-fucking pace. "Well, when I'm through with you you'll be the baddest girl that's ever existed."

She groaned, "Is that a threat?"

He smiled devilishly again, "It's a promise." Pulling on a handful of hair again, almost painfully, "Now shut up and let me touch you!"

Holy shit, he was a nasty, dirty man! She had seen his dark side before, but she never expected him to be like this in the bedroom.

"Get on your knees!" He told her, undoing his jeans so that she could take his cock into her mouth. She did as she was told and he whipped it out, practically hitting her in the face with it. She immediately moved her head forward to slip it into her hot, wet mouth.

Sam groaned as soon as it was in. Damn, she knew how to suck a cock like a champ. "Shit Stephanie!"

She took him deeper, desperately wanting to please and tease him. She used her hand to stroke the base as her mouth took as much of him as she possibly could.

With all the restraint he could muster, he forced her mouth from his cock. He wasn't ready to cum yet, he had a lot more planned for their time together. "Get up on the bed and put your ass up in the air!" He demanded, giving her butt a loud smack.

Again she did as she was told. She didn't want to admit to herself just how much she enjoyed being dominated, especially by a man who she knew didn't mean her any real harm.

With her ass up in the air and her shoulders down by her knees, Sam could see everything she had, open and exposed. A groan escaped his lips and he stroked his cock in response to the joyous pain of his erection. With sheer willpower he forced his hand away from his cock; jacking off and cumming on her ass was not what he had in mind. Her little pussy looked so inviting, all pink and pretty, but her asshole was what really enticed him. It looked as if had never been touched, which made him want it even more. He spit on his hand and rubbed it on his dick, positioning his cock at the entrance to her tiny pussy. He slid himself in and wanted to cum immediately; the feel of her tight walls gripping his member was almost too much for him.

"Oh God, yes!" She screamed.

He smiled, his hands twisting around her hair; pulling it into a ponytail in his big hand. He pulled forcefully on her hair as he rhythmically slid his swollen, aching cock inside of her. The sensitive skin of his shaft and head felt like it was literally burning. His long, thick dick filled her up and touched her in places she had never been stimulated before.

Her hands gripped the bed sheets; her knuckles turning white. She shuddered and trembled, her body aching against him. She bucked against him, forcing him even deeper inside of her and at a faster pace.

He smiled to himself and slid his finger into her mouth. She sucked on it as if she was sucking his cock and he groaned inwardly. When his hand was good and wet he placed it at the opening of her asshole and gently slid his finger in.

The moan that escaped her lips was husky and breathless. He quickened his pace with his finger and used his opposite hand to spank her naughty ass a few times. She let out a loud cry of passion each time his hand made contact with her cheeks.

"Oh Sam, you're so dominant, I fucking love it!"

He laughed, "And I enjoy your submission."

She licked her lips, happy to oblige. She was perfectly content to be as submissive as his dominant heart wanted her to be just as long as he continued to fuck her senseless. It was a small price to pay for incessant pleasure.

He bit at her shoulder, leaving his mark on her. She couldn't care less; he could mark her all over for all she cared, just as long as he didn't stop. "Don't stop, don't stop! Fuck me, Sam!"

The groan that escaped his throat was more like a growl; his senses were on fire, his cock felt as if it would explode and yet he didn't want to cum. He wanted his cum to hold off as long as possible because the sensations he was feeling were so enjoyable.

He decided that she was ready for two fingers in her ass, so he spit on her and gently slid the second finger in. She jumped a bit in his arms and he smacked her ass a couple more times for good measure. "You be a good girl and let me do what I want with you."

She nodded, "Yes, daddy, you can have whatever you want."

Holy shit! He loved the daddy thing; that was fucking sexy as all hell. "That's right, I'm your daddy and don't you forget it. Nobody else, just me!"

"Just you." She murmured, intoxicated.

He couldn't help it now; he was really close to cumming. He mentally questioned himself about whether to let her get off or not. Did he want her to cum and get all the pleasure that he would get or did he want to drive her crazy for next time?

"Make me squirt daddy, please!" She yelled, bucking against him again.

Decision made! There was no way in hell he was going to give up his chance to see her squirt her juices all over the place for him. Definitely had to happen!

"Hhhhhmmmm, yeah." He pounded her so hard she thought his cock might go in her pussy and pop out of her mouth. He could feel the walls of her vagina convulsing against him and he knew she was close. Her body shook with tremors of helpless pleasure and he held onto her tight as they reached the pinnacle of pleasure together. She had him pull out when she had reached orgasm, so that he could see her squirt all over his cock and herself.

Dear Lord! Her ejaculation brought him over the edge and his ejaculation followed suit. He slid it back in and pumped his cock dry, right into her tight, welcoming hole. After the last drop of semen poured out into her hole, he collapsed beside her on the bed.

His hot thick cum felt so warm and good inside of her. The feeling of it made her want to cum again. She reached her hand down to touch herself and he smiled to himself. "You're insatiable, bad girl."

She giggled by his ear, "You make me crazy."

He growled and rolled over on top of her, where he proceeded to bring her to earth shattering orgasm after earth shattering orgasm with his skillful hands, mouth and cock.

When she awoke for real her body was trembling and she was out of breath. She discovered that her hand was located inside of her pants, stimulating her wet, horny sex. Her hand was no match for dream Sam's cock, but it seemed to do the trick. Two minutes of thinking of Sam's fucking huge dick and his dirty words and she was screaming out in pleasure, soaking the bed with her juices.

It was then that she finally noticed the beautiful man who had been sleeping beside her the entire time she was dreaming. Dean.

His eyes opened and he looked at her. "Seriously? A fucking sex dream about my brother?"

She panicked; terrified that he was angry with her. "Dean. It was just a dream—"

Dean put up his hand, "Oh, spare me the 'it didn't matter' b.s. that you're about to feed me. I think it's obvious that you thoroughly enjoyed yourself."

"Of course. It was a sex dream. I can't really help it, you know."

"Oh yes, you're just an innocent bystander."

"Right, and you're gonna tell me that you've never had a sex dream about someone you didn't even want to have sex with?"

"Not my girlfriend's sister!"

She was really angry, "You're blowing this out of fucking proportion."

He threw the covers off him and jumped out of bed, "Taxi's leaving in 20, meet you in the car." He grabbed his jacket and his bag and slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but I hope it was worth the wait. I wanted to get a chance to make all the Sammy fans happy, plus I wanted to write this anyway. I hope you all enjoyed it!


	17. Chapter 16: Cold as Ice

Chapter 16

"_Cold as Ice"_

The car ride was torturous. Stephanie sat in the backseat, in silence, while Dean drove, also in silence. Sam was thoroughly confused as to why neither one of them was talking.

"What the hell is going on?"

Dean didn't even turn his head to look at his brother, "Nothing."

Sam snorted, "Yeah right."

"The problem is between us, it's nothing for you to worry about." Stephanie said.

Dean scoffed, "I'm pretty sure you brought him into it."

Sam made a face, "Okay, so if I'm a part of it then what is it?"

"Shut up, asshole." Dean said.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Stephanie yelled.

"Sure, of course you're gonna defend him."

Stephanie glared at Dean, "Pull over."

"What? No!"

"Yes, pull over!"

Sam turned to look at her, "Why do you want him to pull over?"

"I'm getting out. I'll get myself to a hospital or something; I just can't take it in here anymore."

Dean growled in response, "I'm not dropping you anywhere, you're staying with us."

"You're not my father, Dean. You can't keep me with you if I don't want to stay."

Dean glared at her, ready to respond, but Sam put his hand up, stopping the rebuttal. "Okay, I see a sign for a diner up the road. Why don't we stop there and get something to eat and then if you still want to leave we'll take you to the hospital ourselves."

Dean was ready to respond, but he gave up. Stephanie nodded in agreement, "Okay, fine."

They pulled up in front of a greasy diner. It was ALWAYS a greasy diner. Stephanie didn't know how she hadn't put on about 20 pounds just since she started following them around the country.

She stepped out of the car and grumbled, "For once I'd like to eat at a real restaurant."

Dean rolled his eyes, thinking about how much of a princess she was and Sam just smiled and slipped an arm around her shoulders, nodding in agreement. Dean turned and glared at his brother with disapproval, so Sam reluctantly let her go, sighing. As irritating as it was to have Dean be so controlling, she had to admit that she wasn't completely comfortable with Sam's nearness.

They sat down at a booth and the brothers slid into opposite booths, forcing Stephanie to stand at the end of the table, looking back and forth between them, trying to figure out which brother she should sit with. She knew that if she sat beside Dean he'd just be grumpy the entire time and things would be unpleasant. But, she also knew that if she chose to sit beside Sam that Dean would take that as a sign that she did actually have a thing for his brother.

Dean raised an eyebrow at her, "Would you just sit down?"

Before she could give anymore thought as to who she should sit beside, Sam reached out, wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her into the seat beside him. She turned to look at him, her mouth hanging open. How in the hell had he just grabbed her and flung her around like a ragdoll?

He shrugged his shoulder at her, as if he could read her mind. To be honest she wasn't sure that he couldn't and that scared her a lot.

She, instinctually, rubbed the skin of her wrist and was surprised to find that it didn't hurt at all. She raised her eyebrow, "I can't get over how strong you are."

Dean rolled his eyes and groaned, "Kill me, please."

Stephanie's gaze was drawn back to the irritating, jealous and distrusting man that she was infatuated with. "What the fuck is your problem, Dean?"

He moved his face towards hers, "My problem is that you had a sex dream about my brother and now you're all over him."

Stephanie's eyes shut instinctually, her cheeks turning beet red. Sam turned to her, desperately trying to hold back the smile that wouldn't stop creeping onto his face, "you had a sex dream about me?"

Dean nodded, "Apparently it was quite hot."

She glared at him again, "I can't believe you, Dean. You're a fucking asshole!" People at neighboring tables turned to look at them with shock and disgust, but she didn't care. It made no difference to her what anyone thought of her in that moment. She jumped up from the table and bolted out of the diner, tears streaming down her face.

She ran as fast as her legs would take her; ran to anywhere but where the Winchester brothers were. She didn't know where to go, but she figured anywhere would be better than dealing with all of this bullshit.

She didn't make it very far before her knees gave out underneath her and she dropped to the ground, tears blurring her vision. She had done nothing wrong to deserve this kind of treatment.

It took Sam all of two seconds to reach her. He bent down and picked her up, cradling her in his arms, and carried her to the car. He set her in the passenger seat and slid into the driver's seat, getting them the hell away from that diner and Dean.

"You're just gonna leave him there?"

Sam nodded, starting the car and pulling out of the lot, "He needs some time alone to cool off."

She buried her head in her hands, not wanting to meet his gaze, "I'm so embarrassed."

He pulled over on the side of the road and looked at her, "Look at me, please."

She turned toward him and he reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear, "I hate it when you cry."

She frowned, "Sam, I just don't understand why he's acting like this."

He shook his head, "You've gotta really understand him I guess. You see he's lost everyone, Steph, we both have. I think there's a big part of him that was just waiting for the day when he would lose you too."

"That's so stupid."

"Well, when you have the kind of experiences that we've had you start to think it is better to cut ties with people altogether so that you don't have to get hurt."

"It was just a fucking dream."

The corners of Sam's mouth twitched up into a smile, "A hot one?"

She smiled and smacked him on the arm, "Come on."

"Seriously. I just have to know if the me in your subconscious is anything like the real me. I just want to know if your mind got it right."

"Oh for crying out loud, Sam…it was hot, okay? It was really, super, fucking hot."

He couldn't help himself, he was beaming, "Well, okay then, apparently your subconscious did me right."

She raised her eyebrows, "Did you have to put it like that?"

He laughed, "Yes, I did."

She sighed, "I think we should go back, Sam."

He looked at her. He had things he wanted to talk to her about, but clearly this was not the time. He really hoped there would be a time in the near future when he would be able to talk to her about those really important things that he had learned while he had been gone.

They pulled back into the dirt parking lot, where they found Dean leaning up against the outside wall of the diner. He went to the driver's side door and started to open it, which was Stephanie's cue to get out of the passenger's seat and slump into the back so that Sam could leave 'his majesty' to his throne.

Dean fell into the seat with a grunt, put the impala into gear and away they went. With the intense atmosphere of hostility surrounding him, Sam reached over and turned on the radio, tuning in to the first classic rock station he could find in order to lighten the mood.

The ferocity of Foreigner's keyboardist filled the silent air and the lyrics came blaring through the age-worn speakers.

"_You're as cold as ice! You're willing to sacrifice our love_. _You never take advice,  
Someday you'll pay the price, I know.__" _

Dean snarled at the radio and huffed indignantly.

_"I've seen it before, it happens all the time. You're closing the door, you leave the world behind, you're digging for gold, you're throwing away a fortune in feelings, but someday you'll pay."_

Dean leaned over and forcefully turned the radio off, preferring silence to the painful irony of the lyrics.

Dean drove the three of them, in complete silence, for six straight hours. They had finally reached Syracuse, New York and had located many places they could stay for a few days.

"Drop me off at a different hotel. Somewhere nice, preferably." Her voice sounded strange to herself; it was amazing how weird talking could sound after spending six hours not saying a word.

Dean's brow furrowed, "I don't think that's a very safe idea."

Sam shrugged, "I'm sure she'd be just as safe there as anywhere else. We won't put her up anywhere far away. If anything ever happened, which I'm sure it wouldn't, she could just call. We got her that cell phone and she might as well get some use out of it."

She smiled at Sam, glad that he understood that she needed some space, even just for a couple days.

Dean sighed, "I can see that I've been out voted."

"Since when has that ever made you give in?" Sam asked his brother, with a defiant smile on his face.

"Shut it, bitch!"

"Make me, jerk!" Sam had to smile, clearly all the driving had calmed Dean down a little bit. He was relieved to find out that they were back to their usual (very un-witty) banter.


	18. Chapter 17: Paranoid

Chapter 17

"_Paranoid"_

Stephanie found sleeping to be an incredibly difficult task. For one thing, she always had a hard time sleeping in a new place; she had been like that since she was a kid (which happened to be one of the very few things she could remember about herself). Secondly, she hadn't slept alone for as long as she could remember, literally. There had always been a strong man in the bed beside her, making her feel safe. And last, but definitely not least, she was nervous about the situation with the brothers. She had never wanted to cause problems between them and it seemed as though that was all she was good at doing.

She punched the pillow furiously; ticked off about so many things.

This was their third night in Syracuse and the finale to the second loneliest day she could remember. She hadn't realized how accustomed to the brothers she had actually become. She couldn't imagine her life without them; they seemed to just be a part of who she was now.

It was three o'clock in the morning and she was hovering, irritatingly, in that obnoxious between state; where her body was weak and relaxed and blissful, but her mind was still running and she couldn't seem to turn it off to actually fall asleep completely.

She kept hearing noises. She knew she was being a scared little girl; she was used to having the boys around with their weapons to check the room for monsters before they went to bed. Now it was just her and she had to admit that she was a bit scared. She didn't think of herself as an easily scared sort, but she had to admit that she had seen a bunch of crazy shit since she got amnesia.

She knew she was just imagining things; she had to be, right? There wasn't actually someone pounding on the doors and making loud noises outside of her door at three in the morning. There couldn't be.

'Just go to sleep, Stephanie. You'll wake up in the morning and be just fine.' She tried desperately to lull herself into a relaxed enough state to fall asleep, but the effort seemed pointless.

"Stephanie! For crying out loud, could you please open the door?"

Sam? Was it really him or was it an evil monster who just sounded like him.

She threw the covers off her nervous frame and walked slowly to the door, taking a look through the peep hole just to be safe. She knew it was stupid to bother looking because there were monsters that could make themselves look like other people too, but she somehow felt better when she looked through it and saw Sam standing there.

She reached out and opened the door. "Sam? Is that really you? You're not like some horrible monster, right? You're not going to eat me are you?"

Even though Sam was out of breath and sweating, he could still read the innuendo in her question. He shrugged, "Only if you want me to."

Oh God. She realized what she had said and started to blush a deep shade of crimson. That was not what she had meant, but it did bring her dream back into the foreground of her mind.

She shifted uncomfortably for a few seconds and then decided to change the subject. "What are you doing here?"

"Dean kicked me out." He gestured into the room, asking permission to come in and she stepped back and allowed him in.

"Why did he do that?"

Sam looked at her sheepishly. "Apparently your dream was in my mind or something, cause…"

She raised her eyebrow at him, finishing his statement. "You had a dream too."

He nodded.

She felt defeated. How in the world was Dean going to get over this if it kept being thrown back into his face like this?

"Well, feel free to crash here." She waved her hand around, gesturing to her room.

The room was actually quite nice; she had demanded it that way. The only problem that Sam could see with the whole arrangement was that there was only one bed.

"I'll take the chair."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll take the chair, it's not like I'm going to get any sleep anyway."

Sam cocked his head to the side, looking at her quizzically. "Why not, what's wrong?"

She shrugged, "What's not wrong?" She looked up into his eyes, "Did you bring a gun?"

"Why, is something wrong?" He started frantically moving around the room, looking under and inside of things. "Did someone try to hurt you?"

She reached out and touched his arm, drawing his attention to her. "No, it's not like that. I just.." She trailed off, uncomfortably.

He nodded, "you're scared."

She shrugged, "Well, there are a lot of things out there and…"

He pulled her into his arms, "its okay. I won't let anyone hurt you." She wished that were true. If only he could stop the pain his brother has caused her.

She fought an urge to bury her head into his chest and cry her eyes out. She knew she shouldn't allow Sam to get that close. She pulled back from his arms and moved toward the chair. She sat down in it and gestured for him to go to bed. "I'm serious, you take the bed."

He sighed, realizing that she wasn't about to change her mind and slipped between the sheets. The bed was so comfortable! He decided that they needed to stay at better motels than the dumps they usually stayed in. He sighed with contented pleasure as his body relaxed immediately and he found himself being carried off into dreamland.

"Sam?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Toss me a pillow, will you?"

He rolled over onto his side and grabbed a pillow from beside the ones he was laying on and threw it across the room towards her. Clearly he didn't know his own strength because he ended up hitting her in the head with it.

"Thanks for the pillow." She grumbled sarcastically.

He smiled slightly, too tired to respond, so he just grunted a reply.

She rolled her eyes and got up from the chair. She walked over to the bed, pillow in hand, and proceeded to smack him repeatedly with the pillow.

His eyes flew open and he shot up in bed, flailing his arms around. "Hey, hey! Stop it! What are you doing to me?"

"Getting my revenge." She said, smiling; completely pleased with herself. She went back and sat down in her chair, made herself comfortable and pretended to drift off to sleep.

"Oh, I don't think so!" He said, getting out of bed and grabbing a pillow from behind him. He walked to her chair and hit her multiple times with the pillow.

"You're not going to win, Sam Winchester. I happen to be the master at pillow fights."

"Oh is that so?" He picked her up and carried her over to the bed, where he dropped her, mere seconds before he began to beat her with the pillows once more.

She struggled underneath him, squirming, trying to get free. He had her pinned down with just one arm and she was unable to get away. He laughed to himself, low in his chest, loving every second of it.

"Okay, okay! I give up, let me go!"

He laughed and let her go, allowing her to quickly grab her pillow and sneak attack him while he was least expecting it.

He smiled and tried, unsuccessfully, to look as though he was mad at her. "That's it!" He bent down and pinned her down again, but this time he began to tickle her like a madman.

She laughed and squirmed, feeling as though she might just pee her pants. "Please stop!"

"Not until you surrender and admit that I am the master pillow fighter!"

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, you're the master pillow fighter, but it isn't fair that you're bigger and stronger than me."

"You knew that before you declared war against me."

She sighed, "I suppose I did." Her eyelids were getting droopy. She was so tired; she just didn't want to goof around anymore. Her eyes closed and she curled up in the fetal position on the bed.

He looked down at her and smiled gently. She looked so innocent and peaceful like that. He didn't have the heart to move her, so he just put her pillow back on the bed and covered her with the blankets. He grabbed his pillow and headed towards the chair.

Her eyes opened halfway for about two seconds, "you can sleep with me… you can sleep in the bed with me."

"You sure?"

She nodded, barely, and he slipped into the bed beside her. It had been a while since the two of them had shared a bed, but he presumed that they would make it work out just fine for them. She was so tired she would have let Lucifer himself sleep in the bed with her. She didn't even protest when Sam's arm slipped over her almost-unconscious self.

When Stephanie awoke she felt rested. She had slept dreamlessly; peacefully. Her eyes opened and the memories of the night before came flooding back to her. She remembered where she was and she remembered who was sleeping beside her, his body right up against hers, spooning with her.

She rolled over onto her other side and looked at him. He looked so peaceful and cute and she felt bad instantly for waking him. "Hey big spoon, it's time to get up."

"In a minute, Dean." He grumbled into the pillow.

She raised her eyebrow, how often had had he woken up spooning with Dean? "No, moron, it's me."

"What?" He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, "What's going on?"

"You called me Dean." She cracked a smile at him and raised her eyebrows.

He grinned, "I'd much rather wake up next to you than him."

"Well, thank you, that's flattering." She smiled and reached over to ruffle up his hair, "Get out of bed, princess."

"Don't make me tickle you again."

She glared at him, "Okay, sorry. We can't have any of that crap."

He laughed, "Yeah, it was just too horrible to go through ever again."

She nodded, "Definitely." She jumped out of bed, "Last one to the shower gets only cold water!" She ran for the bathroom, at full speed, but Sam's obvious height advantage helped him catch her about two seconds later.

"I guess that will be you." He gave her one of his winning smiles and winked at her as he shut the bathroom door in her face.

She huffed and wished for a second that she like to flip people off. That would have been the perfect moment to flip someone the bird.


	19. Chapter 18: Heat of the Moment

Chapter 18

"_Heat of the Moment"_

When Sam got out of the shower Stephanie wanted to punch him in the face. He strutted out into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist and nothing else on. She thought she was going to die of a heart attack.

He grinned at her, clearly catching on to her embarrassment, as she desperately tried to divert her eyes.

It wasn't like she hadn't ever seen him shirtless before; she had slept beside the guy for weeks, but something just seemed different about this particular time. Maybe it was the dream that threw her off; made her eyes want to take in every square inch of his chiseled features, up to and completely including the area that was covered by the offending white cloth.

"Everything okay?" He asked her, his eyebrow raised.

Geez, maybe he could read her mind; that just wasn't cool. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that I'm more than half naked makes things not okay."

"Eh." She waved her hand, dismissing the whole idea, "You're no Dean." She left him stunned and headed into the bathroom for her (thankfully) cold shower.

When she had finished with her shower she toyed with the idea of giving Sam a dose of his own medicine. She knew it would be a very bad idea to play these stupid, childish games with this man, but she just couldn't help herself. She needed serious psychological help.

With determination and a playful smirk she wrapped her towel tightly around herself, making sure she was definitely flashing enough of her chest for his viewing pleasure, but also making sure that the towel was high enough on her to give him quite a good glimpse at her thighs. She was bad, she knew it, but he had done the same stupid bullshit to her earlier.

She giggled to herself and opened the door, walking out into the room, nonchalantly. She walked over to the other side of the room, where Sam was busy doing something on his computer.

She looked around and shook her head; he had made the bed. "You know there are maids to do the cleaning around here. They get paid to do it and everything."

He looked up at her, ready to respond and did a double take. He froze for a second and then he swallowed the lump in his throat. She smiled at him as he appeared to have gone completely dumb.

She laughed to herself and turned around, bending down to pick up a couple articles of clothing that she had strewn aside over the few days she had been staying there. She heard a weird sound escape Sam's lips; it was a cross between a grunt, a moan and a sigh. She grabbed her suitcase and rummaged through it for something to wear, purposely taking as long a time as possible. "Is anything wrong, Sam?"

Coherent sentences were apparently impossible for him in that second and she laughed. "Uh..huh."

She spun back around, "So, what shirt should I wear today anyway?" She held up a black, strapless number which showed a lot of skin and a low-cut turquoise tank top.

He shook his head, "Uh, I don't know…." His voice actually cracked like an adolescent boy. "I think the black one goes better with the towel….I mean, your hair."

She laughed and looked down at herself, "I don't know if I can pull off the whole strapless look though. I mean, what if one of the girls popped out or something?"

He did that crazy swallowing thing again, completely staring at her chest….blatantly. "I'd help you take it off." He was so flabbergasted that it took him a few seconds to realize what he had just said, "I mean, I'd help you cover yourself back up."

She nodded, "Right, okay. That sounded incredibly tempting and all, but maybe I should go with a flannel button up shirt instead." She was toying with him again and it made her laugh.

He jumped up from his chair, "No, don't do that." Both of them looked down at his lap and noticed the huge bulge in his pants. He shifted uncomfortably and tried to cover himself up as he sunk back into the chair. Stephanie didn't know but she thought that it was quite probable that drool was actually oozing from her mouth at that very moment.

She grabbed her clothes from the bag and headed towards the bathroom to change and put him out of his misery. Joyous, blissful misery. Unfortunately for her, her klutziness decided to pick that very moment to jump out and bite her in the ass. She swaggered, confidently, strutting to the bathroom in her skimpy towel, but before she could get there her foot hooked on the heel of one of her shoes and she began to fall.

Sam had good reflexes. He jumped up, ignoring the boner (I mean hell…she'd seen it already anyway….so it's not like it would come as a shock to anyone) and ran to help her. He reached out to catch her fall but instead of accomplishing his goal, he ripped her towel off her body and it fell to the floor in a heap…as did she.

He stood over her beautiful, naked frame, completely taken by surprise. "I'm sorry." He squeaked out. "I was trying to help not…not…" His voice cut off and he gestured to her naked body.

She grabbed for her towel throwing it over herself and getting to her feet. "No, it's okay. Sorry I'm doing a whole striptease act for you."

He smiled, "Oh, I didn't mind." He mentally chastised himself for being rude. "But, if it makes you feel any better you are very beautiful."

She could feel her cheeks burning beneath his gaze. "Thanks, I guess." She didn't know if it made her feel better or not. She had intended to toy with him, not end up naked on the floor with him and his boner standing over her.

This whole thing was just wrong. Why way she toying with him like this? The logic of the whole thing made absolutely no coherent sense to her at all and she began to doubt her own sanity.

He quickly and gently pulled her back to her feet. He stood there, looking at her, lust and passion dancing in his eyes. Sam had given up keeping his inner fantasies hidden from her and in that moment she felt completely tiny in front of him. She trembled and backed up slightly, not sure exactly why she was so completely uncomfortable. He moved to her then, crushing her body to his own, his hand holding the back of her head tightly as he bent down to demand her mouth in an urgent kiss.

Kissing Sam had always been a pleasant thing in the past; soft and sweet. But, things were different now. She had rejected him and then toyed with his affections and he was violent in his intrusion. He overpowered her, making her feel like a scared child. Suddenly memories from the rape shot into her conscious mind; being pinned to her bed, the sound of her cell phone going off over and over again as her boyfriend tried to reach her, and then she saw the man's face. It wasn't the face of the man from the picture beside her bed and the boy who she shared her first kiss with. This was someone completely different…a bit older. He must have been 22 at the time and she was merely 17.

Her body froze against Sam's as she recalled the horror of what the man did to her; such violence to a young, sweet, innocent virgin. Her head felt heavy and the room began to spin. In that moment her fear of Sam evaporated and she was suddenly glad he was there, holding her body up as she fainted in his arms.

Sam's heart almost stopped; what the hell was going on? Why had she passed out like that? "Stephanie?"

She didn't respond and he was worried. He laid her down on the bed and ran a hand, soothingly, over her hair. "Please Stephanie, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and she tried to process where she was and what had happened to her. It all came back to her; she was in the motel with Sam, who had been kissing her as the memories of the rape had come back to her.

Her head still felt foggy, but she knew where she was and who she was…well, she knew as much about who she was as she had before she passed out anyway. "Sam." Her voice was weak, almost inaudible. "Please, don't touch me."

He flinched. Okay, so he hadn't been as nice as he usually was to her, but he hadn't intended to make her pass out from fear either. Things had gone all wrong so quickly that it left his head spinning. He had no idea what to do to fix everything either. He backed from her a couple feet and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her. "I know I was being a bit forceful, but I never meant you any harm."

She shook her head, "I know that, I just…I had some flashbacks, that's all."

"You got your memory back?"

"Not the good stuff. Just…just the rape."

He frowned deeply, "My kissing you brought back the memory of the rape…well, that makes me feel great."

She sighed, sitting up slowly, "Sam, can we talk about this, seriously?"

He nodded, "Of course."

She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them as she rested her head against her knees. "Sam, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been teasing you like that, it was wrong."

He sighed, "No, I was wrong to turn it physical."

"I had no business flashing all that skin all over the place." She looked down at herself and realized that she was still wrapped in her towel and was probably flashing way too much of herself to make either of them comfortable. She slowly got up from the bed and went to her suitcase. She grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans and walked towards the bathroom, "I'll be right out and we can talk then."

Two minutes later she hopped back out of the bathroom and went back to the bed where she resumed the position she had been sitting in. "Okay, so, as I was saying…it was wrong of me to play on your desires like that. I was being a bitch and I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "Either way I shouldn't have been so aggressive."

She shrugged, "I think my mind was ready to get that memory back that's all, I don't think you scared it out of me or anything crazy like that." She reached over to put her hand on his arm, "Besides, you aren't that scary."

He cocked his head to the side, wondering if she was telling him the truth or not, "Well, I'm sorry regardless."

She nodded, smiling, "Okay, fine, I can accept that."

He looked at her closely for a couple seconds, "Steph, I want to confess something to you."

"Okay."

"When I took off I didn't really go very far. I left and wandered around for a couple of hours to clear my head and then I realized I was being stupid and came back, but you had already left. I acted like a foolish adolescent boy."

"No you didn't, Sam, you were hurt."

"Yeah, I kinda did. But, that wasn't my confession. You see, after that, I wanted to make some things up to you and show you that I didn't have any hard feelings, so I decided to do some digging. I found out some things about you, Steph. I wanted to tell you before but it never seemed like a good time." Sam got up and searched his bag for the papers he had printed out. "Here, check these out."

She grabbed the papers from him enthusiastically, anxious to see what he had discovered about her.

"Your name is Stephanie Hill, I compiled a list of all the Stephanie Hill's in this country and there are quite a few of them. I looked into a good 25 of them and none of them panned out, but if we keep going down the list I'm convinced that we will find you."

She stared at the papers, not sure what to think. Of course she wanted to know who she was and get answers for all the questions she had, but at the same time she knew that things were going to change once she figured it all out and got those memories back. She would have a family and friends waiting for her, wherever her home was. She would have people missing her and loving her and once she remembered them too it would change everything. Did she want things to change? "How come we didn't try this before?"

He shrugged, "I think at first we just didn't know where to start and then I think we just got used to having you around. I'm sure we could have figured a lot of it out by now if we had really been trying. But, maybe we didn't really want to."

She looked up at him, "I hear you. I think there's a part of me that is terrified to find out who I am. What if I end up not liking myself? Or what if I don't want that life back?"

He frowned, "If you find your family you should be with them. This life…it's not the kind of life you want, trust me. Why do you think I ran away to college so I didn't have to live this life? It sucks."

She smiled and leaned into kiss him on the cheek "Thanks for doing this for me, Sam. I really appreciate the work you put into this."

He beamed, "Well, it wasn't any big thing."

"Yes it was and it means a lot to me."

"So, we're cool then?" He asked with a smile.

She nodded, "Of course we're cool."

"Oh good," He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "And next time I kiss you I'll be much gentler." He picked her up and carried her to the door; apparently he was ready to leave.

'Next time?' She thought to herself. He intended for there to be a next time?

* * *

I apologize to all Sammy fans...but try not to worry...there's a reason why he's acting the way he's acting. :)


	20. Chapter 19: Animal

A/N: After reading some of the reviews I am concerned that many of you feel as though I have abandoned ship on this story. I definitely haven't. I think this chapter will point out a couple things about Stephanie and her varying feelings for both brothers. I apologize to those of you who are upset with the way some of the story has been going, but you need to have patience and some faith in me. I'm a Dean girl and will always be a Dean girl. Sometimes things happen between characters for certain reasons and you just have to let it play out. There is a reason for all of my madness. I promise. So, don't be too hard on me yet...just wait and see if I can redeem myself in your eyes.

~Sara

P.S. I very recently updated my profile to include a bunch of Dean's best lines and a couple good Sam ones as well. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19

"_Animal"_

Stephanie and Sam linked arms and headed off to the other motel, where Sam and Dean's room was. Stephanie was ready to work things out and she realized she had to actually be in the same room with Dean in order to do that. Sam wanted to bring the peace back between all three of them and he was eager to find a new hunt.

"I never realized how pathetic my life is without hunting."

She looked at him with a smile, "I bet Dean would pass out if he heard you say that."

"Yeah, I know." He shrugged, "That whole college thing is in the past now and so are my friendships. This is all I do now and as pathetic as it is to say, it's the only thing I have going on in my life."

She smiled, "It's not pathetic. I think what you do is incredible. To think there are people out there who care about others enough to keep people they don't even know safe…it's awesome."

He was ready to respond but they had made it to the motel. They went inside and headed to the room where Sam last saw his brother.

They knocked a couple times and then Sam used his extra key to unlock the door, calling out Dean's name so that he would know to cover himself up in the event that he was naked. He got no response so he opened the door slowly and walked in, finding the room empty. The only evidence that Dean had been there were the burger wrappers in the trash and the disheveled look of the bed sheets.

Devastation overcame Stephanie and she dropped onto Dean's unmade bed, pulling the pillows to herself so that she could smell them. She knew it was crazy of her to be smelling Dean's pillows but just the scent of him made her feel as if the world was going to be alright.

Sam didn't notice what Stephanie was doing, because he had dropped onto his bed and started to read the note that Dean had left him.

_"I found a hunt. I know that you two need some time alone." –Dean_

Sam punched the nightstand forcefully, causing Stephanie to jump a mile. "Fuck! What a stupid, selfish bullshit thing to do!"

Stephanie raised her eyebrows and looked at him. She knew better than to challenge a raving mad man, but she couldn't sit back and let him be a jackass either. "Excuse me? Isn't this exactly the same stupid ass thing you did not too long ago?"

He glared at her for a second, ready to spew a nasty response, and then he relaxed slightly and bit his tongue.

She stood up and paced around the room, ranting and raving as she moved. "I mean seriously, at least he left because he thought he was doing you a favor. Is it not enough that the man sacrifices everything for his family and the good of mankind? Should he be raked over the coals for one less than perfect decision? Seriously?"

Sam stood up too, glaring at her in disbelief, "After everything that's happened you're still going to defend him?"

"Yes, I am." She folded her arms across her chest, uncomfortable with the aggressive tone in Sam's voice.

"Unbelievable." He dropped the conversation at that and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He had to control himself from squeezing it too hard and turning it to dust.

Bobby answered the phone after three rings, "Sam?"

"Hi Bobby." Sam said, "Have you heard from Dean?"

"No, why?"

"He left me a note that he found a hunt and took off."

"You lost him?" Bobby raised his voice. "What is it with you two idjits anyway? First he losses you and now you lose him. Don't you get it; we are in the middle of an apocalypse here. Michael and Lucifer want to wear you boys to prom and yet you find it unnecessary to keep track of each other? Is this about that girl again? And don't even pretend you don't know what I'm talking about."

Sam cringed, "Bobby, I've gotta go, but I'll find him."

"See that you do! And preferably before he sprouts wings!" Bobby hung up before Sam had a chance to.

Stephanie's eyes were wide like saucers. "Okay, so I knew about you being Lucifer's vessel…but…"

Sam sighed, "Dean is supposedly Michael's one true vessel."

"Michael? Like the archangel?"

He nodded, "That's the one."

She dropped onto the bed, shock evident on her face. "So, let me get this straight. You're the vessels of Lucifer and Michael….the personification of good and evil?"

"Yeah, that's what we've been told."

"Is this something that you want?" She asked him, feeling about two centimeters tall against him.

He shook his head, "No, neither of us do. We just want to be ourselves."

"So, why do you keep doing it, Sam?"

He looked at her, confused, "What? Doing what?"

She sighed, "If Lucifer represents evil, and he created demons, then that would make demons evil too…along with their fucking blood! Sam, you drink demon blood; blood that comes out of Lucifer's creations! Don't you get it? This is what he wants you to do…this is wrong! I don't understand why you've made yourself believe that it's okay."

He flinched, "It helps me save people. It helped me save you."

She shook her head, "I don't care. If you have to do unnatural, immoral things to save me, then maybe I'm not supposed to be saved."

"Are you hearing yourself? That's insane! I have the ability to do this to help people and I'm not losing myself in the process…what is the big friggin deal?"

"You aren't doing this to help people! Lucifer lies, demons lie! Ruby played you for a fool! She used your sensitive nature to lure you in to her evil ways. For crying out loud Sam, having the power of demons is not a good thing!"

Her words seriously pissed him off. He was so angry that he punched the wall and put his fist halfway through it.

She flinched, hoping he wasn't going to turn around and pretend her face was another wall.

"You have all this rage inside of you…this power. And I'll admit that it can be attractive, especially in certain situations, but it's not you, Sam."

"You don't even know me! This is who I am now!" He moved to her, crushing her body against his in a fit of rage. "How can you be sure that I wouldn't rip your clothes off and take you hard and fast right here, right now?"

She felt the trickle of fear force the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up and the pit of her stomach feel hallow. Along with the fear was this insane warmth that traveled down her body and settled between her thighs. "I guess I don't know."

He grabbed the back of her head, pulling it back a bit, aggressively, his mouth by her ear, "That's right, you don't know! You think you know who I am, but you don't." He tossed her body away from him; she landed on her back on the bed.

'Shit, this guy is crazy!' She had never wanted Dean around as much as she did in that moment. She wasn't sure what Sam was capable of doing or what he would do.

The phone rang again and Sam took a couple deep breaths before answering it. "Hello?"

Bobby's booming voice came through the phone, "No, I still don't know where he is, but I think I've put some signs together for you."

"You have a hunt?" Sam asked, "I hope it's nearby, because I don't want to go far away with Dean out there."

It was amazing to Stephanie how Sam could be so dominant and forceful one second and then be gentle and vulnerable the next.

"Yeah, it's in the area. You need to drive about 30 miles to a suburb called Oswego. There have been a lot of demonic omens in that area."

"Okay, thanks Bobby." He hung up the phone and turned to Stephanie who was still scared, "Get your stuff, we're going on a hunt. There will be demons so make sure you've got your charm handy."

She fingered it, "I never take it off."

He nodded at her, helping her to her feet. She flinched when he touched her and moved away as quickly as possible.

"Being afraid of me isn't going to help you." He put it so matter-of-factly, as if he didn't care, that she knew in that moment that there was something VERY off with Sam.


	21. Chapter 20: Hot Blooded

Chapter 20

"_Hot Blooded"_

Dean woke up groggy and uncomfortable. What time was it? He checked the clock by the bed, it read 1:00. Was that A.M. or P.M.? Gathering from the light seeping into the room it had to be P.M. Shit! He'd slept the whole day away.

He rolled over onto his side. There he saw her; the girl he vaguely remembered bringing home with him. He remembered leaving the motel in Syracuse and driving over to a bed and breakfast in Liverpool. It had been very early in the morning so there weren't too many people around but he had somehow stumbled upon an easy lay on the way to the place.

She opened her eyes and looked over at him, smiling, "Hey hot stuff!"

It was then that Dean got a good look at her. 'She's fugly!' He almost did a double take; her face looked like a foot…only hairier. What the hell had he been thinking? Clearly he had been drinking….a lot!

"What the hell happened last night anyway?" He asked, terrified of the answer.

"Oh come on, silly. You certainly can't forget the best sex in the entire world!"

Oh yeah…right. Maybe it was the best sex she had ever had…hell maybe it was the ONLY sex she had ever had.

"I've gotta get going, so you're gonna have to leave."

She frowned, "But Deanie…you said I could stay as long as I wanted."

He groaned on the inside. Why the fuck would he say something retarded like that? Didn't his drunk self have any shame? "Well, I'm sorry, but I have to go out and I think it only right for you to leave while I'm gone."

"You're breaking my heart, Dean Winchester!"

Winchester? Really? He never gave out his last name….what the hell was he thinking? Clearly his judgment was way off. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just have some important business to take care of and I was a bit trashed last night so I don't remember telling you that you could stay as long as you wanted to."

She sighed and dramatically slid from between the sheets. He made the mistake of watching her get up to find out that she was stark naked! Ugh! He rolled over, praying to God that she would just put on her clothes and get the hell out of there. He didn't want to be rude to her, but he really wasn't in the mood for this.

Luckily for him the phone rang, keeping him focused on anything other than her unclothed body. "Hey Bobby, what's up?"

"I have a hunt for you."

Dean shot up in bed, a smile creeping onto his face, "Okay, that's more like it. What's up?"

"Oswego, New York. There have been copious amounts of demonic omens in the area, multiple unexplained deaths and a possible connection to one of the horsemen."

"Goody gumdrops."

"You're gonna want to stop at the Lakeview Apartment complex and head to apartment 12B. The granddaughter of a hunter I used to know lives there. She should be able to help you out at least a little bit."

"Okay thanks, Bobby."

"You're welcome. And be careful!" Dean smiled to himself. Bobby was almost like a father to him and sometimes he found the whole thing rather irritating, but other times it was kind of nice to have someone look after him for a change.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and Stephanie were headed to Oswego, behind the wheel of a pickup truck that Sam had purchased on the side of the road.

"Are you sure the breaks work in this piece of crap?" She asked him, a huge frown on her face.

"I checked them out before we got in, will you please relax?" He sighed; she was giving him a headache.

The vehicle was a '78 Chevy Pickup. Sam had been very impressed by the care the original owner had taken of it. The engine was totally rebuilt, there were new lines and a new transmission, a new exhaust system, new gas tank, the frame was in perfect condition and even all the chrome was shining and gleaming. The truck sat on four brand new chrome wheels, and even the tread on the tires was good. In fact, the only thing that needed to be done on the truck was minor body work on some rust above the wheel wells and new paint-job. To Stephanie this was the worst truck she had ever seen in her life and she couldn't possibly fathom why Sam would be buying it, but to Sam; a guy who had grown up with a brother like Dean, the truck was a piece of artwork in the making.

"I'm sorry Sam; I didn't realize that mechanic was another one of your fake careers. Do you have an i.d. card for that too?"

He glared at her and rolled his eyes. He liked the girl; she was cool and sexy, and he wanted to bang her, but he had to admit that she could be annoying when she wanted to be. "I happen to like this truck; I think I might just keep it. Would you please take a friggin' chill pill?"

"Oh, you take a chill pill. Geez, jump down my throat for being cautious."

"Would you be acting crazy like this if Dean was here?"

She folded her arms, "Dean knows a lot about cars; a lot more than you, asshole."

He growled, "Just shut up, okay?" Don't make me smack you in the face!"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, you fucking heard me." He sighed, irritated.

"Pull the car over!"

"No, we're on a hunt."

She folded her arms and glared at him defiantly, "Pull the damn car over or I'm leaving."

He contemplated his options for a second and then pulled the car over to the shoulder of the road, glaring at her. "Okay, I pulled over."'

She shook her head, "You're a fucking nut job. One second you're all sweet and wonderful and then the next second you're biting my head off. I can't say five words to you without you going all apeshit on me like a chick with P.M.S."

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and first finger, "What exactly is your point?"

She rolled her eyes, "Have you been drinking more blood than usual lately?"

He sighed, "Maybe a little bit more, I don't know exactly. It's not like I measure it out."

She reached over and put her hand on his arm, stunned by the heat that seemed to radiate from his body. "My God, you're like as hot as Jacob from Twilight. But, you're definitely more like Edward because of the whole blood drinking thing…" She started to ramble, not entirely sure what the hell she was even talking about.

Sam cleared his throat, "What the fuck are you getting at anyway?"

"You need to stop the blood drinking, Sam. It's insane. The whole thing is ridiculous and it can't be what you truly want for yourself."

He growled, "You don't understand anything. I have to keep drinking this to stay in control. I need this blood. You will never get it."

She sighed, "No, I won't ever get it. You're just making excuses for yourself; trying to justify it, but no matter how you slice and dice it, it's still wrong."

"I'm not justifying this; I know it's wrong, but it's really the only game in town at this point."

"What exactly does that mean?"

He sat there for a few minutes, not speaking, and then he decided to try a new tactic…the truth. "I need the blood to keep Lucifer at bay."

Her jaw dropped, "Oh, please don't tell me he's in you."

He frowned, "I wish I could tell you that."

She closed her eyes, "You're freaking me the hell out!"

He ran his hand over his face, "It freaks me out too, okay? It was a weak moment and I wish I hadn't done it, but I did."

"What in the world could he possibly have done to convince you to go along with this?"

He sighed, "He promised me that if I just let him do this that he would bring my parents back and take Dean and I back to a time before all of this shit happened and we could have a normal life. That's all either of us has ever wanted."

"Sam," She whispered, "If he took you back before any of this happened then what he's planning to do inside of you now would be for nothing; it wouldn't stick. He wouldn't do that to himself. Not even to mention that this was how it was meant to be and nobody can change destiny."

"I'm a moron, I get it. I did it and I'm sorry I did it, but there isn't any way to get his ass out of me so until I can come up with another option I have to try and overpower him so that I can keep control of myself. So, excuse me for being a slight bit on edge."

Stephanie had no response so she just sat there, staring forward. She couldn't believe how easily swayed by evil the dude was. With her obvious disinterest in continuing the conversation, Sam pulled the car back on the road and continued on their way to their hunt in Oswego.

She rested her head on her hands, her elbow propped up on the window. 'I wish Dean was here.'

* * *

On the way there, Bobby called Sam back and gave him the same instructions he had given to Dean, setting them up to meet on the hunt. Of course neither of them knew their brother would be there, but they would figure it out when they got there.

* * *

Dean pulled the impala up in front of the Lakeview apartment complex and gave the place a once over. It was a nice place; not too big, not too small. He couldn't tell how many apartments there were but he could tell that the building itself was two stories high and there were a good 20 cars in the parking lot.

He got out of the car and shut the door behind him. Walking up to the building, he frowned, unsure of how he was planning to introduce himself to this girl that Bobby had told him about.

He walked into a common area, with washing machines and driers, along with a couple public restrooms and headed towards the apartments. He wanted the B's so he had to take a right out of the common room and head down that hallway until he found #12.

He knocked on the door and a man answered it. The man was young; even younger than he was, but he looked to be in charge of the place.

"How can I help you?" The dark haired young man asked.

Dean swallowed and plastered on one of his winning smiles. "My name is Dean and I'm here to speak with a young woman who knows a friend of mine…Bobby Singer."

The young man looked confused, his brow furrowed, "The only woman that lives here is my wife. I have never heard of this Bobby Singer and I've known her for over 11 years."

He frowned, how in the hell was he supposed to do this? "Can I please speak with her?"

The young man folded his arms, "What is it regarding?"

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but the woman had poked her head into the room. "Dean Winchester?"

Dean's eyebrows rose; she knew his last name? Twice today somebody had thrown him off with the knowledge of his surname.

She walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck in a very tight squeeze, "If you're standing in my doorway then it's all true!"

Dean wanted to respond, but he couldn't find his words in that moment. He just pulled back and looked at the girl, who seemed intent on memorizing his features.

Suddenly he was off the hook about having to say anything because the doorbell rang and once again the young man opened the door, with a wary look on his face.

"Hello. My name is Sam…"

The girl's face reflected shock once again, "Sam Winchester!" She ran over to him and led him into the door. "I can't believe that you're both here in my apartment."

Sam and Dean turned to look at each other, uncomfortably.

Once Sam moved into the room it became obvious that there was someone behind them. The young man did a double take once he saw her, "Stephanie?"

The pretty young girl's attention was instantly diverted to the girl standing in the doorway. "Stephanie!" She ran to her and engulfed her in her arms, tears sliding down her face.

"Uh, hi." Stephanie said awkwardly.

"I didn't know if we'd ever find you again." She pulled back enough to look at Stephanie's face, while she wiped tears from her eyes. "What in the hell happened to you?"

"I don't know exactly. I don't remember anything."

The girl turned to the brothers, "What happened to her?"

"We don't know what happened to her before we found her, but she attacked us…she was possessed." Sam told her, taking the initiative. "We exorcised it and then she had no recollection of who she was. We've had her with us ever since."

Dean still couldn't find his voice, so he just stood there awkwardly.

The girl grabbed onto her friend, tightly, "Well, we found you now and we're never going to let you out of our sight. It's all going to be alright now."

Stephanie looked at Sam and Dean with a panicked look on her face. What did this all mean for her future with the brothers?


	22. Chapter 21: Bringin' on the Heartache

Chapter 21

"_Bringin' on the Heartache"_

Stephanie was extremely uncomfortable standing in the apartment of two strangers who clearly knew who she was. "So, how do I know you?"

"I'm Tiffany and this is my husband Paul. We've been very close friends with you since elementary school." Tiffany reached out to touch Stephanie's arm, and she resisted the strong urge to pull away.

"So, I've known you a long time then? Well, I'm sorry that I can't remember you." She turned to look at Tiffany's husband. "Your name's Paul, right?"

He smiled, "That's right."

She cocked her head to the side, "I think you were in my dream."

Dean groaned inwardly…not another dream.

She was staring at Paul, her brow furrowed and he just continued to look back at her. "Yes, I'm sure of it. You were there and I called you by name. There was also something about a baby."

He raised his eyebrows and was ready to say something when Tiffany swooped in and lightly took a hold of Stephanie's arm. "Maybe it would help your memory to take a walk through your apartment."

"I live here?" Stephanie was shocked.

Tiffany nodded, "You live next door." Tiffany paused and thought for a second, "Does Chuck know you're here?"

Dean found his voice then, "Where is that asshole anyway? I'm gonna rip him limb from limb!"

Tiffany looked upset and Paul got defensive, "Hey buddy, you can't come in here and beat up our friends."

Stephanie held up her hand, "No Dean, stop. We don't know anything for sure." She turned to Tiffany, "Who is Chuck anyway?"

"He's your husband."

Dean felt like someone had punched him the gut; the wind was knocked from him completely. He almost passed out if Sam hadn't run over and held him up.

Stephanie was too stunned to notice Dean's reaction. "I'm married?"

Tiffany nodded, "Yeah. You two have been best friends for years, since you were just little kids. It's only natural for that kind of relationship to blossom."

Stephanie nodded, "He was probably the one I had my first kiss with. That was all in my dream/memory thing too."

"Yeah, that'd be him."

She finally turned to look at Dean and frowned, he didn't look so good. "I know more now. I got more memories back. I remember the rape and I saw my attacker. It wasn't the same guy."

"No, no." Tiffany said, "Chuck didn't rape you; Chuck found you afterwards, he tried to help you. The creep that did it is Jason."

"He was older than me, right?"

"Yeah, he was your high school student teacher senior year."

Dean growled, "Where's this fucker now?"

"Prison." Paul added.

Dean nodded, "Well, I hope he's getting anally raped by some big hairy black dude with tattoos."

Stephanie, uncomfortable thinking about the man who had hurt her so deeply, desperately wanted to change the subject. Turning to Tiffany she asked, "Can you take me next door to my apartment? I would like to see the place."

Tiffany smiled, "Of course I will. I think that's an excellent idea." She turned to her husband "Paul, would you mind entertaining the Winchesters?"

Paul shrugged, "Sure, that's fine."

Stephanie internally panicked a bit; what if she found things in her apartment that she didn't want to find? What if her apartment led to the discovery of a bunch of horrible memories that her mind had been trying to block out? Her eyes pleaded with the friend that she couldn't remember, "Can Dean please come with us?"

Dean could feel her unease and moved toward her, placing his hand on the small of her back. Things with them were very unstable at the moment but he never wanted her to have to be afraid.

Tiffany nodded, "I suppose that would be alright. Whatever makes you more comfortable?"

Stephanie's hand reached out for Dean's gripping him with an urgency that she wouldn't have ordinarily displayed. Despite Dean's hesitation he allowed her the comfort and security of his warm hand. The two of them followed Tiffany out of the apartment as Paul looked over at Sam and couldn't help but notice the frown and the look of obvious disappointment on his face.

"Hey man, don't feel bad; that woman's a heart-breaker." Paul told Sam lightly hitting his arm. "Can I get you some coffee or tea?" Paul smiled at the much taller man, finding a certain kinship there.

Next door, Tiffany unlocked the apartment and they all walked in. It was dark inside so Tiffany flipped the switch and illuminated the room.

Stephanie looked around; the furniture was tasteful and modern, but looked reasonably affordable. This was the furniture of a fashion conscious person on a budget. "The furniture is very nice."

Tiffany nodded, "You picked everything out yourself. Chuck isn't really one to concern himself with things like that, so he was more than happy to let you take care of it."

She smiled, "Well, it's good to know I still have similar taste."

Tiffany pointed to their left, "The room to your left is the kitchen. It's not all that exciting but it's yours so you can obviously check it out if you want to."

Stephanie shrugged, "Maybe I will later. The room that I'm most interested in is the bedroom."

Tiffany nodded and directed them to the master bed/bath. She opened the door and flipped on the overhead light. Stephanie walked in slowly, not sure what she was so worried about. What she saw confirmed her suspicions; she did remember the room after all. It was the room from her dream. That bed….with the cream bedding….it was the same familiar warm and inviting bed. She closed her eyes and was overwhelmed with emotions that flooded over her. She felt safe there; truly, genuinely safe. There was energy in this room; it was powerful. She felt as though she would be content to stand in that spot forever, but at the same time she wanted to leave. She was torn; torn between the girl she used to be and the girl she had become.

She turned to look at Dean and he seemed distracted, preoccupied with his own thoughts; thoughts that were no doubt very unpleasant.

Stephanie moved to the far wall of the room and opened the doors to reveal a gigantic closet. Her whole face lit up when she saw all the clothes and shoes that walk-in closet held. "This is sure a lot nicer than carrying around a few outfits in a duffel."

Dean frowned; he knew she needed this feeling of stability, of home, but it still hurt to hear the words."

Tiffany smiled, "I think Chuck should be getting done with his second class by now, I'm going to give him a call. I'm sure he'd be ecstatic to see you."

Fear ran up and down Stephanie's spine. Sure, he was her husband and he had every right to know she was there and safe; but would he have expectations that she couldn't live up to? Would she disappoint him? Would she ever be able to really remember him? "I'm going to stay here for a little bit and try to get a feel for the place. Do you mind if I keep Dean for a bit, I need to talk to him?"

Tiffany cocked her head to the side, "I suppose that would be alright. I will be back in my apartment if you need me."

Stephanie smiled, "Thank you." As soon as the other young woman was gone she turned to look at Dean. "This is all completely overwhelming."

He nodded, "Married, huh?"

She frowned, "Yeah, married." She wrapped her arms around herself, "Too bad I can't remember my own husband."

He couldn't imagine how difficult the whole thing really was for her. It's hard to imagine being in love and married to someone who you can't even remember. He wanted to be mad at her for all the stuff with Sam, but he had lost the ability to hold onto his anger. Looking into her eyes melted him and gave him a warm feeling deep to his core. He stood there looking at her, not knowing what to say.

She looked up at him, wanting nothing more than to curl her body into his arms and feel safe again. She had no other memories of feeling safe except being in this man's arms. Why would she ever want to be away from that feeling? Her body shook with nerves, how would he react to the things that she wanted to say to him? She didn't know if he was still upset with her and she didn't know what she would say to him to make it go away if he was. She swallowed the lump in her throat and decided to just go for it. "Dean, there's just so much that I want to say to you, but right now the only thing that seems to feel right is that I love you. You're incredible and you make me feel alive in ways I can't express to you. I'm in love with you."

He had to fight the urge to sweep the hair out of her face and kiss her romantically, but this wasn't the time to confuse her or make things any harder on her. "I'm sorry about everything." He told her instead.

She laid her head against his chest, urging him to hold her, "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to have that dream and upset you. I would never purposely try to hurt you."

He was actively holding her by this point, his hands rubbing her back and running through her hair, comforting her, "Baby, you can't control what you dream about." He sighed, "I guess there's this part of me that's been expecting you to leave me."

She frowned, "I never wanted to have to." She looked around the room again, "I just don't know what I'm going to do now."

He nodded, "I know." He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat, "I'm head over heels in love with you too, Steph, but you found your home and your family. This is where you belong; you should stay."

She clung to him, "No, please, I don't even know them."

He caressed her face and bent his head down to kiss her sweet and gentle. "You're so beautiful."

She wrapped herself around him tightly, burying her face into his neck, "I want you to make love to me."

He looked around, "I'd love to but-"

She cut him off, "here, right now."

He raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that kind of nervy?"

"Please." She ran her hands over his chest, "What if I never get another chance?" Her lips were so soft and sweet against his and her body so delicate against him that he knew he couldn't deny her. He could never deny her anything that she wanted.

With his fingers in her hair, "Okay baby." He kissed her romantically and then picked her up into his arms and laid her down on the bed, "You can have anything that you want."


	23. Chapter 22: Pour Some Sugar on Me

Chapter 22

"_Pour Some Sugar on Me_"

"What the hell is taking her so long to get over here?" Chuck paced back and forth across the wood of the Richardson's kitchen floor. "Are you sure I shouldn't to over there and find her?"

"I think that would be a very bad idea, Chuck. Everything needs to be handled slowly and carefully." Sam told the man, trying his best to be sympathetic despite his own problems.

Chuck looked over at Sam, who was currently shaking with the desire for more blood and the need to keep Lucifer at bay. As much as Sam cared about Stephanie and wanted her for himself, in that moment there was nothing he cared about more than the blood; even Dean. He pulled a flask from his jacket pocket and took a swig, needing more than that one drink, but hoping it would be enough to calm his nerves. He didn't want to come off horribly by drinking in their home like that, but he couldn't help himself. He was sure that they would rather have him take a drink or two than turn into Lucifer. "I would give her some time. Things between her and Dean haven't been good lately and they probably had some stuff to talk about." Sam knew exactly what they were doing in there but he didn't want them to know. All of his senses had been heightened since the whole Lucifer/blood drinking situation, especially his senses of hearing and smell.

Sam took another drink because thinking about Dean and Stephanie together always made him need a drink. He still had no idea how Dean had been able to swoop in there and get the girl. Sam was the one she had instantly warmed up to after all and what the hell did Dean have that he didn't have, besides the lack of Lucifer anyway?

Chuck grumbled, "She's my wife in my own apartment and I can't even go over there and see her."

"She will be back in a minute, I'm sure of it." Sam said. And he was. He knew Stephanie's noises well enough to know when she was done, even if he had never had the pleasure of being able to bring her there himself. He took another swig of his special drink for good measure before screwing the cap back on and sliding it back into his pocket.

About five minutes later, after Dean had grunted a couple times and they had cleaned themselves up; they walked back over to Tiffany and Paul's apartment. When they got there, they found a very worked up Sam and another man who seemed to be going out of his mind.

"You must be Chuck." Stephanie said, holding out her hand.

Chucks whole face lit up like a Christmas tree and Sam knew he'd seen that look many times. "Steph! It's so good to see you, you had me so worried." Even though he told himself he wasn't going to do it, he threw his arms around her and pulled her close to him. All that separated their bodies was her upright arms in front of her chest, shielding herself.

Tears fell from Chuck's face and she felt bad. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "No, no, I'm just so happy to have you home." There really was no doubt about it; the man truly loved her.

Dean plopped himself down on the couch beside his brother, who had taken to drinking some more. Dean put his hand out and grabbed the flask out of Sam's hand. "I need some of that."

Sam urgently grabbed it back, practically tackling Dean to get it away from him, "No!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at Sam at that second. Even Stephanie, who was extremely distracted by everything going on in her life, was brought back to the whole Sam situation and instantly felt concerned for him.

"Sam," She said, "I need to speak with you, alone."

Everyone looked at her, as if she had grown three heads.

"But you've just been reunited with your husband." Tiffany pointed out.

"I'm sorry, I'll be back. I just need a couple minutes; this is really important."

Tiffany remembered the stories she had heard about Sam and realized that maybe it was actually something that couldn't wait. Chuck nodded, realizing that he needed to give her the space to get her life sorted out. Dean looked at her confused, wondering what she had going on with Sam. He hoped she wasn't planning to get a quickie from him too.

Sam followed her next door and turned to look at her, his eyebrow raised, "What is it hotness?"

She folded her arms, "Sam, please don't call me that."

"I will call you whatever the fuck I want to call you. How dare you bring me over here after what you just did?"

Stephanie gave him a confused glare, "What exactly are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the smell of sex that's everywhere in this place." She blushed and he thought she looked so fuckable he could hardly stand it. "What exactly are you trying to do to me anyway? I can smell you everywhere."

Stephanie's nipples hardened and she covered her arms over her chest to hide them. She was very thankful that her clothing was hiding the hot, wet mess between her thighs. "Why are you talking to me like this?"

He moved closer to her, his body only mere inches from hers, "Do you have any idea how hard I try? Every second of every day I have these thoughts going through my head. They tell me to do bad things to you."

As much as she wanted to, she resisted the urge to back up. Instead she just stood her ground, "I know you wouldn't hurt me; not really."

"He wants me to. And it would be so fucking easy, with you standing there so vulnerable and enticing. It would be so easy to grab your hair and pull you onto your knees. You know that right? The fact that I'm not doing that right now tells you exactly how much I actually care for you."

Her throat went dry, "Why does he want you to do that?"

"I don't know, but he does. I have to fight extra hard when I'm around you. That's why I'm so glad that you found your family so you can get away from me."

"Please Sam." She said, throwing her body up against his, "Don't make me stay with them. I don't even know them."

He groaned, his hands making a pony tail around her hair as her big eyes just continued to look up at him. "Why are you doing this to me?"

The truth was that she didn't know why she was doing it to him. She hadn't intended to get him all worked up when she brought him over to her apartment. She had meant to talk to him about the demon blood and how he needed to talk to Dean about the whole Lucifer thing, but for some reason when the two of them were in the same room with each other it was like fire and ice and their bodies couldn't be apart. His mouth was on her neck then and her eyes closed instinctively. "Why are you doing this to _me_?"

He moaned, "What exactly is it doing to you?"

"You know exactly what it's doing to me." She told him, completely sure that he could smell her desire. "How does that extra smelling thing work anyway?"

He smiled, nibbling on her ear, "I don't know exactly, but all of my senses are heightened. Everything is more intense."

"Everything?" She knew she needed to back this train up; she had enough drama going on in her life, she didn't need any more, but for some reason she couldn't help herself.

"Oh, for God's sake, would you let me find out?" She could feel the bulge in his pants rubbing against her belly.

"You're still giving me a choice here?" The truth was that she loved Dean and she didn't want to do anything to hurt him; that was the only reason why she and Sam hadn't just done this already and gotten it out of their systems. She knew that if they could just fuck and get it over with that the tension would surely go away and things would be a hell of a lot better between them, but it wouldn't be better with Dean.

He groaned and pulled his body away from hers. "You give me too much power."

She blinked, what had just happened. "What are you talking about?"

"You're in love with my brother, are you not?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm in love with Dean."

Sam frowned, "Well, then why does this keep happening?"

She shook her head, "I don't know Sam, we're like drawn to each other or something."

"It's him. He's doing this; it's all part of his plan. You need to get away from me; I'm a loose cannon, I'm unstable and I'm not safe to be around you." He backed away from her, getting closer and closer to the door.

She practically ran to him, "No, please, you have to get me out of this place. I don't want to stay with these people that I don't remember, even if they are my family. You and Dean are my family now and I want to stay with you."

He shook his head, "Absolutely not! It's not safe; I'm not safe."

Big tears ran down her face, "Please! I'd suck you off for hours if you'd let me stay with you. I would do anything!"

The thought of her sweet little mouth wrapped around his cock was enough to make him almost jizz in his pants. He wanted to give her what she wanted; hell, he wanted to give her what _he _wanted, but he cared about her more than he cared about fucking her. So, instead of going to her and taking her up on her offer, he left her there, alone."


	24. Chapter 23: Smoke on the Water

Chapter 23

"_Smoke on the Water"_

Stephanie was stunned. What had just happened? Where did Sam disappear to? She never meant for him to get so upset that he just took off. She firmly believed that being around her and Dean kept Sam fighting to keep control. Without them would he have the motivation to keep trying?

She felt defeated as she walked back over to her alleged friends' apartment. She walked in and looked around; everyone was staring at her. "Well, if this isn't awkward?"

"Where's Sam?" Of course Dean would jump right into worrying about his brother; that is just what he does.

Stephanie cringed; she really didn't want to have to tell him this, "He left."

Dean walked over to her, anxiety evident on his face, "What do you mean? Where did he go?"

"I'm not sure. He was upset-"

Dean tried his best to remain calm and not scream at the woman he loved, but it was extremely difficult. How many times had one of the two of them run off because of something that had happened with her? Maybe she was bad for them to be around? His mind was racing and so was his pulse. He hated that his brother was out there somewhere and he didn't know where he was, especially with Lucifer out there wanting to ride Sammy like a fucking porn star. He took a breath, "What happened before he left?"

She shook her head, "We were talking about some issues of his and he said he couldn't do it and some other stuff that I can't talk about because it's not my place to tell you about it. And then he left."

Heat was rising up his face, "Stephanie, that is my brother! You need to tell me everything that you know!"

She flinched as if she had been slapped, "I'm sorry, I just can't do that. He needs to tell you himself."

Dean sighed, softening, "How is that going to happen if I don't know where he is?"

"I'm sure he's not running from you, just me. He couldn't have gone too far. Seriously, he just wanted to be away from me." She frowned, hoping that he wouldn't try to read too much into that.

Dean nodded, "Okay, so maybe I will be able to find him. Hopefully." He sighed, trying to release some of the tension; why the fuck did he always have so damn much on his plate? "I'm sorry to do this to you, but I need to go find him. He's my brother."

She nodded; she already knew that Dean's deepest devotion was for his brother. "I know."

He leaned in, wanting so badly to kiss her lips before he left, but he didn't feel comfortable doing that with her husband and two best friends staring at them. Instead, he pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly. "If I have to leave town I will call you. I'm planning on sticking around a little while though, so I'll see you soon, hopefully."

She nodded, hoping she could hold back the waterworks, for the sake of everyone involved. She managed to squeak out a soft "okay" before meeting Dean's eyes one last time. He got to the door and was about to walk out and leave her for God knows how long when she found her voice well enough to warn him about the land mine was going to be stepping into, "Dean! Please, be careful."

He didn't know whether to be happy that she cared for him or worried about what she was trying to tell him. Was there something really wrong with Sam? What did she know that she wasn't telling him? "You too." He caught her eyes for one last deep and powerful look before he walked out.

Stephanie looked at her husband and best friends, her lip quivering. "I'm sorry about everything."

Tiffany walked closer to her, "No, we understand, right guys?"

Both Paul and Chuck nodded in agreement.

Stephanie looked at Paul. He had been so quiet through everything that had gone down. Something seemed weird about this guy and she wanted to ask what was going on with him, but didn't want to create anymore awkward tension than there already was. One thing was for certain, though, that he for some reason could not seem to meet her eyes with his own.

"I think I'd like to lie down." Stephanie said, looking at Chuck.

Chuck nodded, "It's been a long day, I think that's a great idea. Let's go home." He slipped an arm around her waist and she tried desperately hard to resist her natural urge to pull away. Instead she could feel her body tense in reaction to his touch. How long was it going to be like this, she wondered? Would she ever remember these people?

She nodded, "Okay. That bed looked really comfortable and warm. I definitely wouldn't mind getting a nap in that." Chuck smiled, lightly leading her over to their own apartment, calling a quick goodbye to the friends that she couldn't remember.

* * *

Dean was frantic! Why was this happening again? Why is it that neither one of them seemed to be able to be around Stephanie without issues? He practically jumped into the Impala, starting it up immediately.

He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Sam's number. "Sammy, please pick up!" He let it ring until the voicemail message came up and he threw the phone down in the passenger seat and punched his fist against the steering wheel. "Sammy!" He yelled, followed up by a string of various obscenities.

He pulled onto Washington Boulevard, headed toward their motel; having no idea if Sam would be there or not. Desperation overtook him and he found himself driving 75, barely caring about getting pulled over. Of course getting pulled over would be a problem though. After all he never actually was who he claimed to be on his driver's license and it would seriously hold him up with catching up with Sam. Oh yeah, and then there was that little fact about him being wanted by the F.B.I. which was a gigantic pain in the ass!

About two minutes away from the motel he heard "Smoke on the Water" playing and reached over to joyously grab his phone. "Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean, it's me!" Sam's booming voice resonated through the phone.

"Thank God! Where are you?"

"I'm at the motel, Dean. I'm okay." Dean frowned, "How can you be okay, you ran out of there like a bat out of hell!"

Sam hated that expression and grimaced accordingly. "I'll explain when you get here."

Dean nodded and hung up the phone. He knew that whatever it was that Sam needed to tell him that it was going to be interesting and probably be something extremely upsetting as most of Sam's secrets seemed to be.

* * *

They got to their apartment and she walked right into the bedroom. The bed seemed extra inviting after having made love to Dean on it. She could still feel their bodies moving together and could still smell his musky scent. She ran her hand slowly down the side of the soft comforter; what was it about the bed that made her feel so safe?

"That used to be your grandparents' bed." Chuck told her and she looked over at him. "They got to the point where they wanted adjustable beds for their arthritis, so they gave it to us when we got married. You've always loved that bed; you'd tell me stories about all the times you spent with them when you were growing up."

"They're still alive?" She asked.

He smiled, "Yes, and they miss you so much."

"What about my parents? Are they around?"

He nodded, "Definitely. They blamed me for what happened and they're probably right."

"Why would it be your fault? Wasn't it the demon's fault?"

He shrugged, "Tiffany tells me that unhappiness makes a person more susceptible to possession."

Stephanie wanted to continue the conversation so that she could learn more about the life that she couldn't remember, but she didn't feel like having the conversation in that moment. At that point, she just wanted to be asleep. She snuggled into the bed and closed her eyes, thinking about Dean and all the nights they spent together in order to soothe her worried mind. Within minutes she was asleep in that bed that she loved so much.

* * *

Dean pulled up in front of the motel. The Colonial Inn. 'What a stupid name' Dean thought to himself, shaking his head. Luckily for him it was one of those small ones that still had individual entrances to the rooms directly from the outside. Those were his favorite kind of craphole motels. It was nice to not have to be seen by a bunch of nosy busybodies when they were off in the middle of the night for a hunt.

Dean couldn't think of a time when he had gotten out of the car faster than that moment. Surely there must have been at least one time, but he just couldn't think of it. He had to get to Sammy; it was all he could think about. Dean's major goal in life was to take care of Sam and he would do it even if it killed him; hell, he'd already been to hell, so it couldn't get much worse than that.

"Okay Sammy, start talking!" He practically kicked the door in, his arms folded over his chest.

Sam jumped. "Dean, don't startle me like that!"

"Why not? It's not like you haven't been trying your hardest to scare the shit out of me!"

"You barely even noticed that I was gone!" Sam accused.

"As soon as I found out you were gone, I bolted, because I was worried about _you_."

Sam snorted, "Why are you worried about me?"

"Dude, Lucifer's waiting for you to drop the soap! Why the hell would I not be worried?"

Sam grimaced, "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore."

Dean felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on him; his heart was palpitating, he couldn't find his breath and then there was that unbearable pain in his gut. "What are you trying to say?" Dean croaked out the words, unsure how he had managed them.

Sam stood up and faced his brother, looking him right in the eyes. "I'm trying to tell you that I'm not alone in here, Dean."


	25. Chapter 24: The New World

Chapter 24

"_The New World"_

Dean couldn't sleep that night; he never could when he was worried about Sam. His mind continued to play the day's events over and over again as he tossed and turned in his bed. He looked over at his sleeping brother's frame and frowned. He couldn't believe that Sam had been so stupid.

"What do you mean it's not just you in there, Sam?" Dean had asked his brother, terrified, knowing full well what Sam meant and choosing not to believe it to be true.

Sam had lowered his eyes at his brother, "You know what I mean, Dean. I said yes!"

Before Dean had known what he was doing he had grabbed onto Sam's shirt and pinned him up against the wall. "What the hell were you thinking? What about our plan?"

Sam had put his hands up in surrender, even though he could have easily taken Dean down without lifting his little finger. "I made a mistake, Dean. He cornered me and promised me that if I just did this for him that he would bring our parents back and we could have nice, normal lives. I did it for us; for you!"

Dean looked into his brother's eyes and for a moment he felt bad for having been so angry with him. He knew that his Sammy loved him and was weak to all things Dean and their parents, but it was never supposed to be Sam's job to make sacrifices. "Since when do we ever trust him?"

Sam sighed, "We don't; that's why I made a stupid mistake and now he's in me and I can't get him out."

Dean let his brother go; he knew there was no point in trying to remain physically dominant with the man whose body housed the most powerful evil creature in the galaxy. "No! You're my brother and it's my job to take care of you. I will find a way to fix this, I promise you!" Dean had fully meant what he had said. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his brother and he knew that he would not rest until Lucifer was banished from Sam's body and he could have his Sammy back to normal.

* * *

Stephanie slept five blissful hours in that warm, soft, inviting bed. She had felt safe and for some reason the nightmares were kept at bay. When she awoke it was nighttime. The room was pitch dark, except for the moonlight shining in the window. She shivered and held herself. She hated the dark; that was when all the monsters came out to rear their ugly heads and do horrible things to people. She didn't know if she hated the dark prior to meeting the Winchesters but ever since she had met them the dark had not been peaceful and comforting in the way that she believed it should have been.

She looked over at the other side of the ginormous bed and frowned to see that there was not a Winchester frame lying beside her. How was she supposed to get through the darkness without them? Where was she? Then it came back to her; she was 'home' with her husband and friends and the Winchesters were out there somewhere, hopefully nearby. There was some comfort in knowing that they were most likely somewhere close, maybe even a call's distance away.

She grabbed her cell phone and looked at the time; it was 11PM. There was a chance that Dean was still awake so she decided to give him a call and make sure that he had found Sam and they were okay.

It took about three rings before she could hear Dean's gruff voice on the other line. "Hey." He said, his voice not betraying any emotion.

"Dean. I just woke from a nap and was thinking about you. How did everything go, did you find Sam?

"Yeah, he was back at the motel. I didn't have to look very hard to find him."

"Oh." She said, feeling stupid for some reason. "Well, that's good then. Did I wake you?"

"Nah, I couldn't sleep anyway." Dean had rolled out of his bed and walked into the bathroom to talk to her, so that he would hopefully be out of earshot of his brother.

"Did Sam talk to you about some stuff when you got back there?" Stephanie wanted to make sure that Dean knew everything so that she didn't give any secrets away prematurely.

"I know all about the Lucifer thing." He sighed and ran his hands over his face, trying to figure out what words he should use to say his peace. "I'm disappointed, Steph."

"I'm sure you are."

"I mean, with you. I'm pissed and frustrated with Sam, but I'm disappointed with you."

His words cut like a knife stabbing into her heart. Tears fell from her eyes then; she couldn't stand the thought of him feeling this way about her, "I'm sorry."

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell me about this sooner when it's obvious that you knew everything. I loved you, Stephanie, and I thought we had something special."

_Loved._ Had he just said that in the past tense? A sob caught in her throat, "We do, Dean, but I just thought that he should tell you himself. It wasn't about me and I just felt that it wasn't my place to get in the middle of it."

"He's my brother!"

"I know that. I also know that he's your whole life; everything you do is about him, for him. I know that about you, Dean and that's one of the things that made me fall in love with you. I just didn't feel like being a snitch was good for me. This is about you and Sam and it was his job to tell you, Dean, not mine." She couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

After they had hung up, Stephanie left the bed, realizing that she had to face her new life head on, because she wasn't going to get the old one back. She wiped the tears from her eyes and stepped out into the living room of their two bedroom apartment. Chuck was sitting on the couch, watching a movie on the television, his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard her sit down beside him.

He smiled, "Hey sleeping beauty."

She couldn't help but smile back, "Hey. Sorry I slept so long. I wanted to talk to you and learn more about myself, but I had been so wiped out."

He nodded, "it's okay. We have all the time in the world to do those things." He reached over and grabbed a big, square book and handed it to Stephanie. She looked at him confused. He smiled, "It's your scrapbook. Well, it's your first scrapbook, you were working on the second one when you—" His voice trailed off.

It was obvious to Stephanie that the topic of her being possessed and leaving was extremely difficult for Chuck to deal with. She felt bad for giving this guy so much pain. She knew in her heart that he must have really meant something insanely much to her and if she could just remember her old life maybe she could be happy.

She flipped through the book. It started with pictures of her as a baby with her family; her parents, her brother and her grandparents. "I looked so happy."

"You were, Steph, you were." Chuck showed her some pictures of her in her ballet uniform from first and second grade, her brownie and Girl Scout uniform from pretty much all of elementary school and even her softball uniform from fifth and sixth grade. It seemed like she had been involved with a lot of things and had made many friends in the process.

She smiled looking at her embarrassing hairstyles in middle school and even the early years of high school. The hairstyles got somewhat better by the end of high school but it was still pretty scary. She let out a loud laugh looking at herself in her costumes from the plays and musicals she had done in high school. "I played a nun?"

Chuck laughed, "Yeah, it was The Sound of Music"

"I can't exactly see myself as a nun." Stephanie laughed.

He smiled back at her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Well, you're not really that much of a horrible sinner, Steph, you really loved God."

She nodded, "I still get that feeling. You know I get these really messed up dreams that I think are flashes of actual memories and things. There always seems to be some element of good vs. evil in them though. Bibles, Biblical references and Bible verses seem to stand out a lot to me too."

Chuck nodded, "You've been a devout Christian your whole life. Don't get me wrong though, you've not been a saint all the time or anything; you've made some mistakes, but we all have. Once we were married you seemed to go off the bandwagon a little bit, but I know it was still important to you inside of yourself.

She looked up at this man who she had promised to love, honor and cherish for as long as she lived and she could see why she had chosen him. He was sweet, romantic and loyal to a fault. It was funny to her that she could tell all of these things about the man after knowing him a matter of a few short hours. She knew it was all in there somewhere; the memory of this life that she was looking at in the pictures and the gentle man sitting beside her, giving of everything he had to bring his wife back from the fog and stupor that she was in.

* * *

Dean spent the next five days pouring over every book he could get his hands on. They had shown up at Bobby's, waking him from a sound sleep, so that he could assist them in the book pouring sessions. It didn't matter who they consulted or what books they read, there just wasn't anything that seemed like it could help them out of this craptastic situation.

The most irritating part of the whole thing for Dean was the fact that his brother had seemed to just give up on trying to get the devil out of him. "You could at least pretend like you want to fix this." Dean growled at his brother, after 72 straight hours of studying.

Sam glared at his brother, "Of course I want him out of me, Dean, don't be ridiculous. I just find it hard to get deeply involved in this when I know that nothing is going to work. Things are happening the way he always said they would."

Dean shook his head, "No, Lucifer said he would control your body. That isn't happening so it's not the same."

"Only because I've been drinking demon blood like I've been in the desert for forty days without water. I can only hold him off for so long, it's just a matter of time!"

"You know what; you're really starting to piss me off! Not only did you make the world's stupidest decision, but now you're getting bitchy with me because I'm trying to help you! What the hell?"

"Go ahead and get me mad, see if that helps!" Sam glared, his nostrils flaring, feeling Lucifer growing stronger within him.

"Would you two idjits please shut up?" Bobby yelled at the two prisses sitting in his living room, yelling at each other like an old married couple. "We don't have time for this. Now, Sam please explain to me what you know about Lucifer's plan."

Sam shrugged, "All I know is that he wants me to force myself on Stephanie."

Dean groaned, he did not like the sound of that even one little bit. "I won't let you touch her!"

"Why do you think I ran out of there? Every time I'm in the room with her it gets harder to ignore him." Sam hated admitting this to these men, especially Dean who loved her so much.

"She's great and everything but what exactly does Lucifer want with her?" Dean tried to force himself to remain calm, getting mad at Sam wasn't going to get the answers he needed or help Sam keep Lucifer at bay.

"Don't you think I would tell you if I knew?"

Dean shrugged; he had no idea what his brother was going to do from one minute to the next. Sam hadn't been acting like Sam for a while so you just never could tell what he was going to say or do. "You haven't exactly been opening up to me lately. It's pretty sad when Stephanie knows you better than I do."

Sam looked down at his hands. He hated it when Dean was disappointed in him, he hated it more than just about anything in the world, but he didn't have the ambition to try and defend himself. "Dean, please, just stop. This whole thing is—"

"Scary, horrible, apocalyptic? Any of those words apply?"

Sam nodded.

Dean stood up, "I'm going to do something I haven't done in a while. I'll be back." With that Dean left Bobby's and got behind the wheel of his beloved Impala and drove down the road until he found a nice abandoned building in the middle of nowhere, where he could have some privacy. He stepped from the vehicle and rested against it, looking up into the sky. "Cas, God, whoever….Sam's in a lot of trouble and I need some help." He rubbed his hands over his face, "I just don't know what to do."

He could hear a rush of wings behind him. "All you had to do was ask, Dean." Castiel said, right behind Dean.

"Did you know about Sam?"

"I heard. But not until after it had already happened. How is he?"

"Peachy." Dean grumbled sarcastically, "We need to know how to fix him."

"You can't."

"Come on Cas! You're supposed to be my friend, now I need your help!"

Cas lowered his eyes and gave Dean one of those weirdly intense glares that made Dean a bit uncomfortable inside, "I said that _you_ couldn't help him. I didn't say that no one could."

Dean perked up; maybe there would be hope for Sam after all. "Who? Who can help him?"

"You know I can't give you the answers outright."

Dean glared at his angel friend, "This is important, we only have so much time!"

"I'm not at liberty to tell you anything, but it's all about genetics."

Dean looked at the angel, perplexed, "Could you be any more cryptic? We know that Lucifer wants Stephanie for some reason but we don't know why."

"She has very strong powers."

Dean raised his eyebrows, he really didn't like the sound of this, "Please don't tell me that she has the kind of powers that Sam has."

"They're actually the complete opposite."

"She can put demons into people?" Dean was at his wits end so he had resorted to his smart ass ways again.

Castiel frowned, "This is no joking matter."

"I'm sorry; you're just not giving me anything to work with." Dean said, feeling completely and utterly defeated.

"If I could tell you everything I would, but my wings are tied." Castiel appeared as though he was about to say something and then his facial expression changed into an intense look of worry. "You need to go, Bobby's in trouble. I will zap you back there, but whatever you do, please stop this! Stop this before it's too late! The fate of the whole world rests in Stephanie's arms!"

Before Dean could even think about responding to the words that his angel friend had spoken he was standing back in Bobby's house. Bobby was on the floor, knocked unconscious and bleeding from a head injury and Sam was nowhere to be found.

"Sam! Sam, where are you?" Dean screamed, nervously. He didn't know what was happening all around him but it was clear that it wasn't good at all!

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I know that I have taken some long breaks between chapters in the past but I was inspired last night to finish this story. I think I now know exactly what should happen...it might even lead into a sequel, but we'll have to wait and see about that. Anyway, I will be updating again very soon. I'm super excited for where this story is going to go and I hope you all are as well. Keep reading and reviewing...I love reading the reviews. Thanks again!


	26. Chapter 25: Don't Stop Believin'

Chapter 25

"_Don't Stop Believin'"_

Dean was frantic. He needed to get Bobby awake and make sure he was still alive and alright and he needed to find his brother in order to save Stephanie and Sam.

It took Dean a half hour to wake Bobby up and get his head cleaned up and stitched. He was really worried about his father figure; Bobby wasn't getting any younger, after all. "How in the world could Sam do something like this to you?" He knew what had really happened but he had a near impossible time admitting it to himself.

"I saw his eyes; it wasn't Sam. He said he needed more blood but I didn't listen." Bobby was angry with himself for not being able to protect Sam and for allowing himself to get hurt.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know. I was unconscious on the floor; I didn't exactly have a chance to have a powwow with him."

Dean grumbled, "Come on Bobby, you were supposed to prevent this from happening!" Dean knew this was an impossible feat but he needed to have someone to get upset with.

"How the hell was I supposed to do that exactly?" Bobby glared at Dean, "And where were you anyway?"

"Talking to Cas."

Bobby looked more optimistic, "What did he have to say? Is he going to get his fluffy ass here and help us?"

Dean sighed, "I found out a few more things, but you know Cas; he was being cryptic as usual."

Bobby grumbled incoherently under his breath and Dean knew that the older man was certainly not singing the angel's praises. "What did he tell you?"

"I now know that it has something to do with genetics, whatever the hell that's supposed to tell me, I'm not sure. I also know that Lucifer wants her because she has some kind of extremely special powers, but Cas assures me that they're not like Sam's powers. Also, the last thing he said was that the fate of the world rests in Stephanie's arms."

Bobby crinkled up his forehead, "If only Castiel would be more secretive."

Dean nodded, "Seriously. The only thing we now know is that Stephanie's important, but I'm pretty sure we kind of knew that already."

"Yeah, and Lucfier wants to—"

Dean put up his hand, stopping the older man from finishing; he was fully aware of what Lucifer wanted to do with Stephanie. "No need to say it, I know what you're talking about."

Bobby nodded, understanding Dean's difficulty with the subject. "It rests in her arms."

"Yeah. I don't know if it's supposed to actually mean anything or not. We all know how well he understands expressions and slang." Dean shook his head, trying to resist the urge to smile.

Bobby nodded, "Well, let's assume it means something. What could he mean by that?"

Dean shrugged, "What would rest in someone's arms?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth realization hit him and he looked up into Bobby's eyes and they both nodded at each other.

"Oh, this ain't good." Bobby said.

Dean shook his head, stunned, "This isn't good at all!"

* * *

Stephanie was asleep in that soft, wonderful bed, in the middle of the night, curled up on her side. Chuck had agreed to give her some privacy until she got her memory back, if she ever got her memory back, and was sleeping on the couch for the time being. Her sleep was peaceful until she was violently pulled from her sleep state by a strong hand over her mouth, silencing her.

She opened her mouth and looked up at her attacker. Was it the rapist coming back for more? Maybe it was a horrible monster that meant to eat her, claw at her or drain her of her blood. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness that her room was enveloped in she recognized the face above her. _Sam._

She wondered what he was doing back in her apartment, after the way he had fled the last time they had been together and tempted to be naughty. She pulled on his arm, asking him to remove his hand from her mouth; she internally promised to be quiet.

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

"You asked me to take you away so that's what I'm doing."

"But last time you were here…" her voice trailed off.

He shook his head, "Last time I was here I was being foolish. Please, come with me, Dean would love to see you."

She debated with herself. She had a couple different choices in this matter and she didn't know exactly what she should do. She knew it would be very difficult for her husband and friends to just take off again without letting them know where she was. She also knew that she wanted nothing more in the world than to see Dean again and be curled up in those strong, powerful arms of his. She nodded, "Okay, but I should probably leave a note so that they don't worry."

Sam shook his head, "No, there's no time. I need to get you out before someone knows I'm here."

She got a good look at him, something was different with him. He was acting a lot differently than he usually did. "Um, okay, but I don't want to go too far."

He nodded, "I'm just going to take you to the motel."

"Okay." He helped her climb out the window and into the parking lot. She didn't know why they didn't just leave through the front door, taking their chances on waking up Chuck. It wasn't like Chuck wasn't going to find out she was gone anyway. She wanted to ask him these questions but he seemed so weird and she decided against it. She groaned when she spotted that truck that Sam had loved so much. "I see that you're still driving the truck." In a way she was glad to see that he was still driving it. He had loved it so much and it was one of the few things that made Sam still seem like himself.

He didn't have the time or energy to describe how he had abandoned the truck at the motel when he and Dean had taken off so quickly and headed to Bobby's. A part of him must have known that he would be back for it.

He held the door open for her and she climbed in, wrinkling up her nose at the musty smell inside. "Honestly, if I had my way I would have picked something a little bit flashier, but this will do the job."

Stephanie raised her eyebrow. This was just weird, "Last time I rode in it with you, you were practically delirious over how much you liked this stupid thing."

He shrugged, "Maybe I was just being argumentative."

She sighed and decided to leave it at that. "Then why aren't you taking the Impala?" Of course she had to ask that question. If Dean knew what Sam was up to then wouldn't he have loaned him the car?

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing you need to concern your beautiful little self with." He reached over and rubbed at the inside of her thigh, above the knee.

She couldn't stop thinking about how different Sam was acting. Even with his usual horny lust for her body he wouldn't have touched her so intimately right off the bat. Also, when they were together they usually couldn't keep their bodies apart, but this time she hardly reacted to his touch with anything but discomfort and a grimace.

He drove her back to the motel and helped her out of the car. He led her to room 6. He stuffed his key in the lock and kicked the door open with his foot, rushing her inside. She made a face when she walked in, "What a hunk of junk this place is."

"It's certainly not the Marriott, but you know how Dean is with his crappy motels."

She smiled. "Where is he anyway? Doesn't he know I'm coming?"

"Our room is a couple rooms down. I wanted to get you your own room so that you could have some privacy." He smiled at her gently, like he always did. "This way maybe we could be alone for my repayment."

She raised her eyebrow at him, "repayment?"

"Yes, I remember hearing you tell me that if I took you away you'd wrap your pretty little mouth around Sam's cock."

She blushed, "I would have said anything, I was desperate. I thought you understood that." After she said that she wondered to herself why Sam was talking about himself in the third person.

Anger was evident in his eyes, "Stephanie Elizabeth Moretti Hill, get your tight little ass over here right now."

Stephanie was shocked, "Sam, I can't believe you would talk to me like that after everything we've been through."

"You're just not getting it, are you?" He said, as he reached for his fly.

She raised her eyebrows and backed away, this was too dominant even for Sam. She knew instantly what was wrong with him. "You're Lucifer, aren't you?"

"In the flesh."

* * *

Two hours later, Bobby and Dean were on their way to Oswego. It was the last place that Stephanie had been and it was a longshot that she would still be there when they got back. On the way there Dean's phone started to ring. He pulled it from his pocket and noticed that the caller was Stephanie.

"Steph! Oh God, you're alright, I was really worried." Dean poured his fears and reliefs into the phone.

"I'm sorry." It was not Stephanie's voice at all. "I didn't mean to upset you. This is Chuck and I'm really worried about Stephanie. She's missing and I didn't have any way of getting ahold of you except through her phone."

Dean's hands clenched around the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. "It's okay. When was the last time that you saw her?"

"Must have been about four hours ago or so now. I've been sleeping on the couch, so she could have left anytime."

Dean sighed, "Great. Look, I don't mean to worry you anymore that you already are, but wherever she went, I have a feeling she didn't go there alone."

Chuck was out of his mind with worry, "What do I do?" he asked.

Dean felt bad about the desperation he could hear in the man's voice. He understood completely the worries that he was feeling. "Unfortunately police aren't going to do any good, may actually hinder her life. I think you need to talk with your friend Tiffany and see if she knows anything about how to take out Lucifer."

"Lucifer, as in the devil?"

"That's the one!"

Chuck nearly dropped the phone.

* * *

Stephanie didn't know how much longer he would let her live. She had been lying on one of the beds, her wrists tied to the headboard and her ankles tied to the bed knobs; totally spread eagle and totally naked. Lucifer was walking around her, looking at her, a lusty gleam in his eye. "I don't get why you're doing this. What could you possibly want with my body?" She forced herself to let her eyes focus on the carpet, the old television set, or the wall….anything but the naked fallen angel standing before her. It had taken the devil only about four seconds to rid himself of Sam's clothing. Stephanie found it very distracting to focus on who he was and the fact that he was evil when Sam's tall, chiseled, completely gigantic body was standing right in front of her.

"I know, I know. It's not my usual M.O., but this situation is extremely different. _You're different._"

"Different, how so?" Despite the fact that she hurt from being bound and she was terribly embarrassed for being stark naked and sprawled out in all her glory, she was genuinely curious about what the devil meant by this revelation.

"Did Sammy ever tell you what I kept trying to get him to do?"

"He said that you told him to do dirty things to me. Is that what you mean?"

He smiled, "Yes, but there's more; so much more!" He went to her then, his hand stroking along the soft flesh of her inner thighs. "You and I are destined for great things. Together we will create the greatest ruler that this earth has ever seen!"

She cringed, "I'll never help you! I know who you are!"

He reached out and slapped her across the face. As soon as his hand made contact, he backed away, frowning. "Why did you go and make me do that? I told myself that I wouldn't harm you as long as you cooperated. Stephanie, please, this will be much easier on you if you just do as I say. Besides, look at this glorious meat suit. How can you resist me in this body? I know you have desires for it."

She shook her head then, "No! The body doesn't look the same to me when you're wearing it!" Of course she was lying but she didn't want him to know that the sight of Sam's body made moisture pool at her center. This knowledge made her vulnerable to Lucifer's evil ways.

"I don't think that Sammy would like to hear that." He shook his head, "He has extremely strong desires for you too, you know. That's what makes this even better. All that you have to do is obey me and everybody wins." He noticed Sam's pocket knife on the floor and began to play with it; running the blade over and over again in his hand.

_It was about at this time that Sam was completely livid. He was a prisoner in his own body. He couldn't stand the thought of Lucifer having his way with Stephanie; he really cared about her and had wanted her for himself at one point. She was not his to take, though, she loved his brother and therefore he knew he would never do anything to betray the relationship that they shared. _

_ Sam had been clawing a bit at his insides, but when he realized that Lucifer had Sam's very own knife in his hand he went crazy. There was no way that anyone was going to turn his own knife against him like that. He couldn't let the father of demons hurt (or even scare) this girl that he cared so much about._

"What about the world and all the people in it? How will they win? Any ruler that you create is no ruler that this world needs. There's already enough Satan in this world without you making it worse." She spat at him.

Her words only made his desire to conquer her even greater. "Listen, I understand. You spent your whole life in the church; it's in your blood. You and every generation before you have believed in Jesus." He spat the word like it was filth and stabbed the bedside table with the knife. "I get that this breaks pattern, but you have to do it. It's already been determined."

_What the hell? How long was Lucifer intending to stay in Sam's body? Sam couldn't handle the thought of this asshole taking him over indefinitely._

"You can't tell me what will happen. Only God can do a thing like that and last time I checked you were the complete anti-God!"

"You're just like everybody else, you misunderstand me. I don't want to hurt you, Stephanie, I want to give you good things. I want to make your life better; I want you to be happy. I want you to have everything that you've ever wanted."

"Is this the crap you pulled on Sam?" She retorted, "Well, I know a thing or two about his situation and I know that he had to say yes to you. You couldn't just force yourself on him and I don't think you can do that to me either."

He frowned, "I have ways of making you surrender. What is it that your heart desires? Maybe you'd like your memories back? Or maybe you'd like a life with Dean? Or perhaps you want something a little more selfless. It could be that you would like Dean to stop having to do all the dangerous things that he has to do…or _maybe_ you want him and Sam to get their parents back and have the life they've always wanted."

She closed her eyes, he was starting to hit below the belt. "I don't care what you offer me, I will never say yes."

"Oh, but you will. Dear, sweet little Stephanie, it's already been determined." He smiled hugely, "I know you know a thing or two about Revelations, so please tell me who comes into power during the tribulation?"

She closed her eyes tightly. No! It just could not be so. "The anti-Christ."

"That's right. You and I will make him and he will be beautiful. He will have so much power; he will rule over all the earth. He will be me in human flesh and you are the one who is going to make that happen for me!"

"Why me?"

"Because it had to be you. You are the last living female descendant of Mary within her child bearing years."

Stephanie's eyebrows raised and she looked at the fallen angel with shock and disbelief, "You mean, the mother of Jesus? The Virgin Mary?"

"The same." Lucifer said, matter-of-factly. "You are the great, great, great…whatever of the Virgin Mary. Being the mother of a powerful half-mortal being is in your blood; it's hereditary, it's your destiny!"


	27. Chapter 26: Carry on Wayward Son, Part I

Chapter 26

"Carry On Wayward Son: Part I"

Bobby was reading a map as Dean was driving, his face stone cold and angry.

"With Lucifer's powers they could be anywhere."

"Don't you think I know that?" Dean spat, instantly feeling bad about it. He hadn't meant to snap at Bobby.

"I'm just saying that there isn't anything we can physically do to stop this from happening. We are…" Bobby's voice trailed off.

"We're screwed to hell, that's what we are!" Dean pulled the car over, onto the shoulder of the road and stepped out of the car. "Cas! This would be a great time for you to get your ass down here and be helpful for a change!"

"I have been here every time you have called me. You do not need to speak to me in this manner." Castiel said, appearing right behind Dean.

"I'm sorry." Dean ran his hand over his face, "You have to admit that you've been a lot less than helpful lately, though. You haven't even given me any useful information." He sighed, "We're in South Dakota. There's no way we can get to New York in time to stop anything, assuming that's where they even are. They could be anywhere in the galaxy, maybe even beyond; how the hell are we supposed to find them and stop the evil son of a bitch?"

Castiel sighed, "You're not."

"So, he's just supposed to get what he wants and I'm supposed to sit here with my thumb up my ass?"

"There aren't many other options."

"Is this what you want? Is this like all the crap that you guys put on me about stopping the seals when you had no intention of actually stopping the start of the apocalypse?"

The angel sighed, "Dean, you think it is all about you! There are hundreds of thousands of my kind in Heaven making sure that everything goes according to plan. This is Revelations we are talking about here! The basic premise of the Bible has not changed in thousands of years, nor is it going to change just because you don't like it! You need to have more faith."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm always being told, day in and day out, that I'm chosen and I have a job to do and that job is to stop Lucifer. If that's the case, then you need to help me do that! Is there anything that I can do?"

"The only thing that is even feasible I don't even want to mention because I know what your reaction will be."

"What is it? I would do anything to stop this."

"Anything?"

"Cas, this is Sam's life we're talking about here. There is nothing I wouldn't do to save him; I think I've proven that."

"There's only one way Lucifer can be defeated as is there is only one way to find him. Does that mean you'll do it?" Cas looked up at Dean expectantly.

Dean groaned, this really hurt his pride, "Yes, okay? I'll do it!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Dean looked up at the sky. There was a blinding light and a horribly loud, high pitched noise, but the noise didn't seem to bother Dean all that much this time. He frowned as he thought about how after the next few seconds his life would no longer be his own.

* * *

Chuck was sitting in Tiffany and Paul's kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee and pouring over every old book he could get his hands on. Tiffany was pacing the room, while intensely studying her grandfather's journal. Paul was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands, desperate to be able to do something to help, but having no idea what that could possibly be. Paul knew nothing about being a hunter, in fact he hadn't even known that his own wife had any experience with the topic either.

She looked up from the leather covered book, at her desperate friend, "I don't know, Chuck. I'm not seeing anything in here that's helpful."

Chuck frowned, "Well, what do we know already?"

Tiffany shrugged, "Everything I know centers around Sam and Dean."

"Okay, well, tell me what you know about them."

Tiffany walked over to the table and set the journal down. Coffee wasn't strong enough for her in this moment. She headed to the cupboard for something a little stronger. Whiskey was a hunter's drink and hopefully she could channel something helpful by drinking it. "Sam and Dean Winchester are pawns in an apocalyptic game. They have been chosen to be vessels for opposite teams."

Chuck raised his eyebrows. He didn't know why anything would shock him at this point, but for some reason he continued to be surprised into disbelief. "What teams?"

Tiffany took a long drink from her glass and looked back at her friend, "Sam was given the power to pull demons out of angels and supposedly is meant to be Lucifer's vessel. It also says that Dean is the intended vessel of Michael, the archangel."

"Wow." That was all that Chuck could let out in that moment. He was stunned out of all coherent thoughts.

"So, since Dean told you to look up ways to take down Lucifer then that probably means that Lucifer is riding Sam."

"What a lovely mental picture." Chuck grimaced, running his hands over his hair.

Tiffany smiled. "That's not exactly what I meant, but yeah."

"Well, what does he want with Stephanie?"

"I think that's the million dollar question here." Tiffany thumbed through a couple more pages of the journal. "I think if we knew that then maybe there would be something more to work with. But, as far as I can see, the only one who actually stands a chance of beating Lucifer is Michael or God for sure.

* * *

It had taken Stephanie a few minutes to process the information that Lucifer had been selling. If Stephanie really was this descendant of Mary, then therefore she must be a pawn just like Sam and Dean in this whole stupid mess. It's also possible that she was special after all. If only she could remember her own life, maybe it would all make more sense.

Lucifer's patience was wearing thin. He was running out of time to get what he wanted and get the job done. He was still naked and Sam's cock was hard from the pure anger and power of the situation. He needed this! This was what he had been waiting for, for so long. He knew when Sam had broken the last seal and set him free that everything he ever wanted would soon be at his fingertips.

_Sam was still trying to claw, beat and mock his way into control. He knew he probably wasn't helping Lucifer keep his cool with Stephanie but he had to try something, anything to get the control of his body back. If only he could take over long enough to get her untied, dressed and safely away from him then maybe she could be safe. It had been bad enough to be the one with the control and have Lucifer in there beating at the walls of his mind for control, but the other way around was just a nightmare._

Lucifer went to her, pulling the knife out of the bedside table and getting on the bed, kneeling between her spread thighs. He used the blade to torment and tease her into giving him what he wanted. He slid the blade over her breast, gently using the tip to poke at her nipple, causing the skin around the blade to curl back over the blade. Little spots of pink blood littered the knife where he had managed to puncture the sensitive skin of her areola and nipple. "What a perfect little body you have. I bet you call out a plethora of obscenities in the throes of passion."

Stephanie looked down at what he was doing to her body and cringed, forcing down the bile that her stomach was churning and trying to release. She could taste the bile, begging for release from her mouth; a mouth that she refused to let betray her. He had been evil and annoying before, but now he was truly terrifying. The look in Sam's eyes betrayed evil, lust, greed, possession and total power. Some of these very same traits had turned her on in Sam, but she had known that underneath it all Sam would never have hurt her. Lucifer would hurt her; there was just no way around it. She would end up hurt, ashamed and dirty. These emotions reminded her of the rape. It was the only thing she could really remember well, most likely because it was the most terrifying thing that had ever happened to her…up until today. At that point in her life she had been 17 and still in high school. She was a virgin and deeply devoted to doing God's work in her life. How had he allowed her to get hurt like that? She had blamed God for years, believing that he had betrayed her.

**God never cared about you. **She heard those words playing over and over in her mind, all day, every day. She had thought they were the words of reason and truth, but later had discovered that those words were spoken to her by the very same monster that was between her thighs in this moment. He was the great deceiver and he had done wonders on her over the years. Why was it so easy to resist him now, why was she not cowering in fear and shame? It hit her then, where she got the resolve to stand up to him; the Winchesters. Through them she had come to see the monsters of the world in a totally clearer light.

She went back to that Bible verse from her dream that had meant so much to her at the time. Isaiah 42:16. "I will lead the blind by ways they have not known, along unfamiliar paths I will guide them; I will turn the darkness into light before them and make the rough places smooth. These are the things I will do; I will not forsake them." Now she could remember why that verse had meant so much to her. It was those words that she had flipped to the night she had finally opened her heart back up and had asked God why he had allowed those terrible things to happen to her. God had not forsaken her, he never would.

* * *

Dean was no longer himself. "Castiel."

Castiel smiled at the form in front of him, "Michael."

Michael smiled, "Brother, you did all of this for me? You made everyone think you had betrayed me and betrayed our father. You willingly disobeyed Zachariah's orders, just for me?"

Castiel nodded, "I did it all for you." He knew this wasn't entirely true, but he had done it for him in part.

Michael cocked his head to the side and then smiled warmly at the fellow angel. "You will be greatly rewarded. I will see to it."

"I only have one request."

"Anything, brother, anything." Michael told him.

"Do everything in your power to keep Sam alive. This is what Dean would want."

Michael smiled, "You've grown soft."

Castiel shook his head, "No, I've grown fond of Dean. He's my friend."

Michael smiled back at Lucifer, right before he nodded and disappeared from Castiel's sight.

* * *

The moment that her revelation had come to her, as she was still bound and naked, metaphorical, symbolic binds were being removed from her mind. The blinders were coming off. She smiled, knowing what was about to happen to her. Images flashed before her very eyes, happening in the blink of an eye, but fast enough for her to process them.

She could remember her family; her mother, father and younger brother. She could see their faces and remember many good times with them. She could also remember times when her own father had been angry and mean and had scared her. She remembered how that fear of being in her own home had pushed her to spend a lot more time at her best friend Chuck's house. She and Chuck had grown very close over the years, becoming inseparable.

She remembered all the different activities she had tried when she was a child; the ballet, the softball and the girl scouts. She remembered how none of those things could make her feel special and give her a sense of importance. It was the church alone that had done that for her. She found good friends and a loving family there. She had given of her time for the music ministry and had found her place. She was meant to sing; particularly in church. She knew who she was and she was happy in that knowledge.

She and Chuck had been married at a very young age. They had been 21, but they knew there would never be anyone else for them. They moved into the apartment next door to their best friends, who had also married young. Both couples went to the college in Oswego and that's why they had chosen that area to live.

Stephanie could remember the problems that she and Chuck had been having. She remembered how she had turned from God again, blaming him for making her so unhappy. Lucifer had been playing those silly words in her ears again and she had fallen for it. She wished she knew then what she knew now so that she could have stopped herself from making a big mistake; hooking up with their best friend, Paul.

Paul had made her feel exciting again. Their relationship had been in secret and had led to a child. The day she was delivered the confirmation of the paternity of the child was the day she had come very close to committing suicide. She thought that nothing would be the same again; how could God ever forgive her for cheating and bringing a bastard child into the world? That day she had opened up to that special Bible verse and had felt comforted, knowing that no matter what happened to her in her life, God would always be with her. She had been given a very special message that day and had learned about something that she could do. She had felt overwhelmed with the importance of the gift that God had given to her. He told her that she needed to use this gift the first time that four souls were in the form of two. She remembered how confused she had been with this knowledge, but she now knew what it all meant, now that the door had burst open and in walked Dean. However, she knew instantly that the man who had walked in the door merely looked like Dean, for before her now stood Lucifer within Sam and Michael within Dean.


	28. Chapter 27: Carry on Wayward Son, Prt II

Chapter 27

"_Carry on Wayward Son – Part II"_

Words could not express the joy that Stephanie felt at finally remembering her own life. She finally knew her family, her friends and her husband! She could remember the vows she made in her family church those few years back. She could remember her old boyfriend, Ryan, who had saved her life by jumping in front of a bullet intended for her, ending his own short life. She had remembered the way Chuck had been there for her through everything. She could remember all the nights he had stayed up with her, holding her crying body, wracked with sobs over Luke's death. So many scary, horrible things had happened in her life, but she always had Chuck to depend on. So many things were so much clearer to her now, in the light of the old memories and the new things she had experienced.

She also remembered being ridden by that demon. The demon hadn't chosen her at random; she chose her because she knew that Stephanie was special to the leaders on both sides of the fence. She remembered the way the demon had looked into the mirror and spoken, as if directly to her, letting her know that she was going to be taking away her life. She did not literally mean to kill her, God would not have allowed that, but she meant to put up a wall in her mind to shield her from her own memories and the powers that God had given to her.

The shield had been very powerful. It had kept valuable pieces of herself hidden away, just under her own nose. She had never "lost" her memories, but they had been tucked away, out of view. The key to unlocking them had been to stand up to the devil; to put her complete faith in God and know that he would never leave her or forsake her. He was with her all the time and she just needed to come to know and appreciate it for the power that it brought into her life. She didn't have to be afraid of Lucifer because there was nothing that he could really do to hurt her.

At the time when Stephanie's memories had been rushing back to her Dean had appeared in the room before her. Even with her mind being enraptured by so many of the moments of her life flashing through it, it had taken her all of two seconds to realize that the man who stood before her was not who she thought he was. From the incredibly straight posture to the intense glare on his face to the very aura that his power seemed to give off; it was clear that this man was not Dean.

She remembered how Dean had told her about how he was the intended vessel of Michael, the archangel. She knew right away who was controlling the body that was in front of her. It looked like the beautiful, sweet, gentle man who she cared so deeply about, but in reality it was a strong, powerful angel who was Heaven's best. She knew she should quake with fear over the way he could disintegrate her with one look, but she wasn't afraid. She knew that God had created this moment and had intended for all five of these souls to be in this room at one time, in these forms.

Lucifer did not greet his brother with joy or glee. The only emotion evident on Lucifer's face was that of sheer annoyance; he had been unable to seal the deal with Stephanie and now there was no way that it would happen for him. "Michael."

Michael nodded at his younger brother, "Lucifer."

Stephanie wondered if all angels merely stared at each other and spoke each other's names intently or if more words would be uttered.

"I'm sorry that we had to meet on such unpleasant terms. You are going to have to leave, prophesy has not yet been fulfilled." Lucifer waved his hand trying to shoo his big brother from the room.

Michael refused to surrender, "You will not have the girl." In that moment he waved his hand and Stephanie's binds were removed from her in the blink of an eye. He had chosen to remain as calm as he possibly could; he wanted to do his best to keep his promise to Castiel. He did not want harm to come to either of the vessels or to the human girl who was so special to his very own father.

She moved around rather quickly, gathering something to cover her naked form. The bed sheet would have to work in a pinch. She wrapped it around herself and then proceeded to rub at her achingly sore wrists. She smiled to herself, knowing she was now free and able to use her powers if it came to that.

Michael continued on with what he had been saying, "This girl is very important to the father and she is not to be harmed."

Lucifer shook his head, "I don't want to harm her, I want to give her the world."

"Those are the same words that you used on Sam. You manipulated the part of Sam that was weak and made him do things that he didn't want to do." She glared at the fallen angel with force, "Sam never had a choice. Sam was a baby when he was fed the demon blood that had brought evil into his life. Most of us have to fight our own personal demons, but they aren't so literal. Sam was cursed from the jump; it's not his fault that yellow eyes did that to him." Words were flowing through her, words that she wasn't even sure she understood completely.

"Sam was chosen for a reason! There are things inside of him that are special; he's the exact person that I needed." Lucifer told her, trying to explain his side of the story.

Stephanie couldn't help herself; she felt the need to express her opinion in that moment. "Lucifer, its fine if you want to hate humans; it's your own problems with God that have gotten you into this mess and separated from your family. That's your choice, but don't try to take away the choices of others. Sam wants to be better than what you have chosen for him, I know that he does."

At this Lucifer was incredulous, "You humans believe in such ridiculous things. There is no such thing as free will!"

Stephanie was beyond enraged, speaking with confidence that obviously came from God himself, "God promised it to us! We were granted the power to make our own choices. Sure, he knows what they will be before we make them, because he's God, but we have the power to make them all the same. Nobody can make those choices for us, Lucifer. It's the reason why your little speeches did not work on me, because I know that I don't belong to you and have made the choice to see who you truly are!"

"You are a whore and I will get what I want from you!" Spat Lucifer.

She raised her eyebrow, "I don't think so!" She stepped closer to him, finding confidence within herself that was clearly not her own, "Now, I would kindly appreciate it if you would let go of Sam."

"Never! This is meant to be. My brother and I are supposed to battle and I'm supposed to win!"

Michael piped up, "Absolutely not! In the end God and his army will win because no one is stronger than He!" He had known all along that this was not the time for the epic battle that would eventually come.

Stephanie raised her hand, stepping between the two sets of brothers. "True, very true. God's team will win, because good always trumps evil. You two will battle and the apocalypse will come, just as you say, but that's not going to be today! So, please leave Sam, now!"

"Make me!" Lucifer stood his ground against the human girl; there was no way he was going to let this little girl get the better of him.

It was then that she felt it, a surge rush through her body. She felt all the power of the Heaven's within her little human body and it was all she could do to contain it. She felt as if she was literally filled with light, from her head to her toes. She reached a hand out toward Sam's chest and placed her palm against it. She could feel the heat and power radiating from him. Lucifer was leaving his mark on Sam and she hoped and prayed that Sam would be the same when it was all over. Lucifer was frozen in place; there was nothing he could do to fight back against the power that this girl possessed.

Michael cocked his head to the side, "What are you doing?"

"I'm using a little power that was given to me by God." As she held Sam's body in place with her little hand, she reached over and placed her right hand on Dean's chest as well. She froze both bodies in place; Lucifer and Michael both knew what was about to happen but were filled with shock and disbelief at the prospect. "I'm sorry, Michael, I really am, but God gave me a job to do and I intend to do it."

She pushed her hands against their bodies a bit harder and closed her eyes. She needed to use all the concentration that she could muster, willing the angels from the bodies of these two important men; men who changed the world as mere mortals. She knew she didn't actually have to be touching the bodies in order to complete this mission given to her by God himself, but she felt stronger holding on to the human bodies of the men that she was choosing to save. She didn't know how much strength it would drain from her body to do what she needed to do, but it didn't matter. Even if she was sentencing herself to death she would do what she was commanded to do because God had been there for her and the least she could do was repay the favor. On top of what God had done for her was the underlying truth of all that the _Winchester brothers_ had done for her. They had cared for her, kept her safe and had saved her from the demon who was riding her. It was a bit strange to her that Sam was forced to use his powers in order to save her from what possessed her and now she was going to have to do the same. Maybe it had been God's will for Sam to use his powers too. Maybe all of it was his will; his plan.

She held on to their strong bodies, housing two of the most powerful creations that had ever been, and she looked up to the ceiling. She said a silent prayer to God that it would work, but she could feel within herself that it was going to happen, just the way it was supposed to. She set her mind on the task at hand and internally pulled, grabbing at invisible cords. White light escaped from the Winchester forms and she knew that it was working. She continued to pull with her mind and with one last grunt she had ripped the entities from the bodies. They did not come out of the bodies in a choking fit like the demons that Sam pulled from the human bodies; it was a much more graceful process. It was as if the forms of the angels were pulled whole from the inside of the body, rather than through the mouth. The room began to quake and all the mirrors in the room shattered as the angels no longer possessed the bodies. To the brothers there definitely would have been a high pitched sound filling the room, but to Stephanie all she heard was the sound of Lucifer letting loose a string of obscenities from his own voice. Lucifer was not at all pleased with what had happened.

"Cover your eyes!" She screamed to the brothers, trying to prevent them from seeing the true forms of the angels standing before her. Something inside of her told her that she would be able to view the angels in their true forms without having her eyes burned out of her skull, but she knew that was not true of Sam and Dean Winchester, the angels' very own chosen vessels.

Michael was beautiful. He was full of white light and power. He was pure; he was Heaven's greatest warrior. He had earned the stripes of a hero, as our brave soldiers did on earth. Lucifer was vile to behold. Beautiful did not begin to describe the outward appearance of his being, but under the surface was this dark, nasty blackness that extended to the core of his very soul. She forced herself to focus on the true face of Michael so as to not be damaged for all of eternity for having viewed the vilest form in all of creation.

To her it felt as though she was seeing them like this for hours, but it must have actually been only about a minute or two. It was not long before Lucifer began to cry out in anguish as his form sunk into the floor and back down into hell as Michael's was lifted into the Heavens.

Once they were gone her body grew weak and she collapsed into the arms of the men she had fought to save. Both brothers grabbed onto her, afraid that she was dead.

"Stephanie!" Dean cried out, anguish evident in his voice.

"Steph, please!" Sam was just as anguished. He had been right there with her during the ordeal and therefore felt a special kinship with her.

She found the strength to respond as they carried her weak frame over to the bed and lay her down. "I think I'll be alright."

"That was absolutely amazing, sweetheart." Dean told her, brushing the hair from her forehead. "How are your eyes not burned out?"

"I could see them." She told him, matter-of-factly. "Let me just tell you, Sam, you're lucky you didn't have to see what was inside of you."

He moved toward her, kneeling beside the bed, "Pretty terrible, huh?"

She nodded, "I think scarred for life is about the most realistic way to describe it." She smiled then though, "But, you're both okay and I think I'm going to live."

"Those were some insane powers that you had." Dean remarked, "I guess we know why you were so important."

"I also know why that demon that was riding me put that wall up in my mind. She wanted to keep me from remembering what I could do."

As Dean began to relax he started to notice that both she and Sam were completely naked, "Did anything happen between you two?"

She shook her head, "No. Lucifer was trying though."

"I'm so sorry about that knife." Sam felt really bad.

Dean turned to look at his brother, "Dude, could you put some fucking clothes on or something?"

Stephanie started laughing, "It's nice to have you both back to normal again."

Dean smiled, bending down to kiss her forehead gently, "All thanks to you. You saved Sam and you saved me. I owe you everything, Stephanie."

"Consider it repayment for everything you've done for me."

Sam quickly slipped into his jeans and then turned back to her, noticing how her eyes betrayed her desire for him with him in all his shirtless glory before her. "I can't believe that we just happened to run into you like that, that day."

"It didn't just happen, Sam; you must know that deep inside."

"The demon?" Dean asked, filling in for his brother.

"It doesn't matter if it was the demon or anyone else; I believe we met because of something much more important than any of that…God's will!"

* * *

A/N: This story has taken on a complete life of it's own! I went in places I never dreamed of going through the course of this story...but who can do season 5 without all the Biblical stuff? I hope that you all have been enjoying the ups and down and craziness of this story! If you like it then review please! :)

The next chapter will most likely be the last chapter. I plan to wrap up everything and put this baby to bed. I have been writing this for a while and it's been a big part of my life, but I'm glad that it's almost over. I have other story ideas that I would like to try my hand at so it will be nice to get such a huge time consuming chunk off my shoulders.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Review are always wanted!

-Sara


	29. Chapter 28: All Right Now

Chapter 28

"_All Right Now"_

It only took Stephanie about a half hour for the weakness to leave her body and for her to regain her strength. During that half an hour Stephanie had lay in bed and the brothers had sat with her and had practically sang her praises.

Once she was strong again she sat up slowly in the bed and looked at the brothers. "Could I possibly borrow one of your phones, there's a call I really need to make?"

Dean quickly offered up his own phone, wanting her to know that he understood the need to contact Chuck; he was her husband after all. No matter what had happened between the two of them that fact had not changed.

She went into the bathroom so that she could have a private conversation with her husband. She very briefly explained to him what had happened and that she would have the Winchesters bring her home.

While this conversation was going on, Sam and Dean were left alone together. "So, she's got her memories back now, huh?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah." Neither brother wanted to discuss the changes that were going to come between them and the girl with the crazy angel-expelling powers that they had come to love and care about so much.

"Well, at least the town's free of Lucifer." Sam said, pointing out the bright side.

"Yeah, that's true. I guess we know why the place was lit up like a Christmas tree." Dean said, feeling that gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. He just didn't want it to end like this.

Stephanie came out of the bathroom then. She handed Dean back his phone, "Thanks. I told him that we would be there very soon."

Sam nodded, "I just need to grab my stuff."

Stephanie smiled, "Let me help you."

Dean looked at them and realized that maybe they needed a moment alone to sort some stuff out and so he let himself out, "I'm going to call Bobby."

She looked at Dean and smiled. He was so sweet to pick up on her need to speak with his brother and help her out. She nodded at him and said, "We'll be out in just a minute."

Sam turned to his brother, "Oh, the truck's mine, in case you were wondering what we're going in."

Dean raised his eyebrow. _Sam_ had picked out a truck? "A truck?"

Sam smiled proudly, "That's right, Dean. And, I'm driving."

Stephanie held herself back from laughing rather loudly and obnoxiously at the look on Dean's face. Dean never responded but it was quite clear that inside his head he was letting loose a string of obscenities. Dean left the room, his phone at his ear, and Stephanie turned back to Sam. "That was funny."

"Seriously. We'll see how he likes riding shotgun." Sam smiled at the thought of making his brother deal with the things that he had to endure day in and day out. Then his attention moved back to Stephanie and he smiled sadly at her, "I'm so sorry about everything that happened."

"It wasn't you." She said matter-of-factly.

"But it would never have happened if I hadn't fallen for his crap."

She shrugged, "Maybe not, but I don't blame you so you shouldn't either." She reached out to touch his arm and forced him to look her right in the eye, "I meant what I said to him, you know. What happened to you as a baby, that wasn't your fault. You've been cursed from the beginning, but I know that inside of you is a good guy. I know you're a good person who wants to make good choices. I think that when you make mistakes and you do questionable things it's with the best of intentions."

"Last I checked it wasn't the road to Heaven that was paved with good intentions." He frowned, looking back at her, his eyes intense and serious.

She shook her head, "Maybe not, but I believe that God knows our hearts and he knows that you're not this person that Azazel and Lucifer have tried to make you become. Please, believe me when I say, that only you have control over your choices. No matter what Lucifer or any demon might tell you, your destiny doesn't have to be predetermined; you really do have the free will to make your own choices."

"You're something else, Stephanie Hill." He pulled her close to him in a warm, strong hug.

She looked up at him, her chin resting against his chest, "You're pretty much something else yourself, Sam." She smiled brightly at him and he returned it. "You know, about all that lust and everything that we seemed to have every time we were together…"

Sam cut her off, "I know, it was Lucifer making it like that."

She shook her head, "I don't think so. I think he worked hard to plant thoughts into our heads that made it hard to resist each other, but I don't think it would have been so appealing if there wasn't already an attraction there."

"You think so?" He toyed with her a little bit by saying, "I don't know, Steph, I'm not sure I actually have any attraction for you."

She swatted him, "Sam Winchester! Don't be a douche!"

He laughed, twirling a hair around his finger, "In all seriousness, I'll always wonder what it would have been like…"

She smiled, "Yeah me too. But, I can always think back to the memory of you all naked and…"

He cut her off, raising his eyebrow, "As if I could remember the way you looked tied up like that. If it wasn't such scary shit it would have been extremely hot!"

She laughed, "I think we should head out, but I'm glad that everything's alright."

"Of course it is. You saved my life and I'll always be grateful to you." He told her.

She smiled, "It was nothing. Besides, you saved my life multiple times." She tilted her head up and kissed him quickly and gently on the lips, then she smiled devilishly at him, "Just don't forget about me."

"As if I could."

She laughed and dragged him from the motel room then, joining Dean out in the parking lot.

Dean raised his eyebrow when he saw his brother, "Did she give you a quickie or something? Geez!"

"Shut up, jerk!" Sam yelled at his brother, with a smile.

"Bitch!" Dean exclaimed back, with an equally huge smile. He was glad to have his brother back and have things get back to some semblance of normalcy.

Stephanie hopped into the truck, fixing to sit between the two Winchester brothers, a seat that so many other girls would kill for. She looked back and forth at her two heroes and knew she was extremely lucky to have guys like this in her life.

The entire ride back to the apartment Dean complained. He complained about Sam's choice of radio station, the way Sam drove, and the fact that they weren't in the Impala. "Bobby better be taking good care of my baby."

Sam smiled, "If not at least we have a car to drive." Stephanie couldn't help but notice that it looked as if the buttons on Sam's shirt might just pop off with pride.

Dean rolled his eyes. It wasn't as if the truck was so bad, it just wasn't really his style; he was a muscle car man. "I will be getting my baby back."

Stephanie interjected, "Hey, it's not so bad."

Sam raised his eyebrows, "You called it a piece of junk!"

Dean burst out laughing; he could just imagine the two of them riding in it. He could see Sam sitting there, as he currently was, all proud of himself for having found it and discovered that it worked, as Stephanie was wrinkling up her nose in disgust.

When they pulled up in front of the apartment complex butterflies seemed to flitter around in Stephanie's stomach. She hadn't been home, with her memories, in months. How would things go now that she remembered her life? Would she and Chuck continue to have problems, despite the way she felt after she got the memories back? Despite her nerves she was extremely excited to see everyone now that she remembered them; it certainly made the moments with her loved ones more special when she remembered why she loved them.

She was trapped within the truck until one of the brothers moved. Dean was a bit slower getting out of the truck than his brother so she practically grabbed onto Sam's back and got a piggy back ride out of the truck. She also almost plowed him over to get into the door. As soon as she walked into the apartment complex she smelled the old familiar scent of home and ran down the hallway. She practically kicked the door in trying to get into the apartment so fast, she was glad that Chuck had left it unlocked.

Chuck came out into the main living room area when he heard what sounded like a herd of elephants stampeding into the place.

"Chuck!" Stephanie exclaimed as she ran to him, throwing her arms around him. Tears burst from her eyes as her face made contact with his chest.

Chuck held his beloved wife close to his heart, cradling her there, relishing in the feel of her body against his for the first time in way too long.

Dean couldn't help it, he was in pain. He was happy for them that they had each other again, but it killed him to think of himself not being able to see her every day and be with her the way he wished he could be.

Once she stopped crying and pulled back from him, she looked up into his face, "I'm so sorry that I forgot you."

Chuck ran his hands over her hair, "It's okay, sweetheart, the demon did it on purpose. It wasn't your fault; there wasn't anything that you could do."

"Where are Tiff and Paul?"

He frowned, "They're actually at marriage counseling."

She raised her eyebrow, "Oh? Did something happen while I was gone?" She was reminded of what had happened between her and Paul before she had been possessed. She really hoped that wasn't the reason for their marital distress.

"Paul admitted some things to Tiffany that has forced them to seek help in order to save the marriage." Chuck told her with a frown.

Stephanie's mouth went dry; she wondered exactly what it was that Chuck knew about the whole thing. "Do you know what it was?"

Chuck cocked his head to the side, "If you're wondering if I know about what happened between the two of you then yes, I know."

She felt sick. "Chuck, I—"

Chuck put his hand up, "I might have gone over the edge before but I'm just so glad to have you back that I'm willing to put it behind us. I just want things to be good again."

"Me too. I love you with all my heart and I'm so sorry about what I did."

"Let's just leave it where it is; in the past."

She nodded, leaning her head against him again.

Sam and Dean were standing awkwardly in the back of the room, trying to pretend they weren't watching this extremely personal moment between the married couple. Not wanting to be rude or anything, but being extremely uncomfortable, Dean cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry." Stephanie said, pulling away, "You must both think I'm completely crazy."

Sam smiled, "We lived with you for months; we've known this a while."

"Shut up, Sam!" She said, laughing.

Dean shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, "Well, I guess there isn't much reason to stay, so we should be hitting the road."

"Yeah we should start our next hunt." Sam said, backing his brother up.

"You have more to hunt?" Chuck asked.

"There's always more." Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I for one, feel much safer with you guys out there killing every last one of those evil bastards." Stephanie said.

Chuck laughed, "I take it I'm going to have to get used to your new vernacular?"

Stephanie laughed, "Dean has a way of rubbing off on people."

Dean laughed, "Probably true, but I haven't really been able to change Grandma Moses over here."

Sam frowned and then hit Dean on the back, "We should probably get going, we need to meet up with Bobby."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, I need to get my baby back." He gave them one last smile before he followed his brother out the door and down the hallway, headed back to their normal, nonexistent lives.


	30. Chapter 29: Have You Ever Needed Someone

Chapter 29

"_Have You Ever Needed Someone So Bad"_

"Dean!" Stephanie said, running quickly to catch up with him. "Can I have a minute?"

He nodded at her, knowing full well that she could have as many minutes as she wanted from him. This revelation scared the crap out of him. He looked behind her to Chuck, as if to ask him for his permission to speak with her.

Chuck nodded with a smile. He had seen that look before. He knew what it was like to be in love; Lord knows he'd been in love with Stephanie for a billion years before she ever noticed. He knew that something had happened between the other man and his wife while her memories were gone. He could not hold this against either of them, because she wasn't herself; there was a gigantic part of her missing. Now that she had her memories back he couldn't just expect her to kick Dean to the curb without even getting a chance for some closure. He didn't have a problem giving them that closure; he would certainly rather have her do it right than live her life with regrets that could cause problems for them down the road.

She looked at her husband, sending him an internal thank you for being so understanding and sympathetic to her needs. Sam also seemed to really understand because he smiled sympathetically at them and headed over toward Chuck. "Hey, I was thinking that maybe I could give you a crash course on protecting yourself from ghosts and demons. That might be something useful to know for the future; you just never know."

Chuck smiled, grateful to have something else to focus on for a few minutes. He nodded his head, "Sure, sounds like a good idea." The two men went back into Chuck and Stephanie's apartment to learn the Winchester tricks of the trade.

Dean pulled Stephanie outside. He really needed some fresh air in order to say everything that he wanted to say. They walked over to the truck and he leaned up against it as he turned to look at her.

"You probably shouldn't do that; I doubt it's been cleaned in a very long time." She told him, with a smile.

He grumbled as he moved and began to wipe dirt from his clothing. He gave up very quickly, wanting all of his energy to be focused on the beautiful girl in front of him. He frowned, "I hate this."

She nodded, "So do I."

"Here you've got this fabulous life back and it's everything that you want. There's no way I can compete with that; I would never want to." It was true. Even if Dean stood a fighting chance of winning her over and stealing her from this life he would never be able to do it. He just cared too much about her to want to put her life in any more danger or to keep her from her obvious happiness.

"I don't have _everything_ that I want. I don't have you."

He melted at her words. Could she possibly actually feel this way about him; he just couldn't understand. He didn't seem deserving of that kind of devotion as far as he was concerned. "Really?"

"Dean, do you seriously have that low an opinion of yourself? Don't you see how incredible you are?" She was shocked and dumfounded to think that Dean couldn't see himself the way she saw him.

He shrugged, "I like to think I'm an alright guy and everything, but I'm nothing special."

She raised her eyebrows, stunned, "You are extremely special; especially to me." She moved closer to him, "Everything you do in your life is for the betterment of someone else. You have sacrificed everything for your brother and for every human being in this world and you've done it willingly. You never think twice about putting your life on the line in order to save someone else's. You're incredible, Dean." Her voice had grown soft at the end, because she was overcome with emotions. He truly was this incredible and for a very short part of her life he had been hers; she just couldn't believe it. "Honestly I can't believe someone like you had ever given me the time of day."

His brow was furrowed in confusion, "Steph, you're awesome. For one thing you don't put up with my bullshit, you tell me what you think at all times and you're probably the gentlest person I've ever met."

"I honestly don't think so, Dean." She paced back and forth in front of him a little bit as she let out some of the heartfelt things she wanted to say, "When I first met you I labeled you 'the tough one' because you were so guarded. I thought that you were in love with yourself and didn't give a rat's ass about anyone else, other than your brother. It didn't take me very long to see that my original assessment was wrong. You don't have an over-abundance of self-confidence at all, in fact you're quite the opposite; you have no sense of self-worth whatsoever. All you've ever known how to do is take care of your brother, to the point where it meant your life for his. People who don't care about other people don't make those kinds of sacrifices. It didn't take me that long to realize that you just put up these walls around you so that nobody would get in and break your heart any more than it has already been broken. Nobody should ever have to go through all the things that you've been through, Dean."

"I'm okay." He assured her.

She nodded, "Maybe, or you're just faking it so that I won't have to see what's really hidden under the surface. Under it all you're scared and lonely, but who wouldn't be? You feel like your father never loved you as much as he loved Sam and that Sam's life has always been more important than your own. For some reason this hasn't angered you at all, but has given you further proof of how insignificant you actually are. Well, since you won't get angry about it, I'll get angry for you. It's a parent's job to protect and love their children; not for one child to raise another. You have done everything for him and I don't think he'll ever truly understand the sacrifices that you have made."

"It's no big deal. His safety has always been top priority."

"I know that Dean. That's my point though; you're an amazing person and you love with so much more than anyone else I've ever met."

* * *

Back inside the apartment, Sam and Chuck were talking. "Thanks for teaching me this stuff so I can protect my family." Chuck smiled genuinely at Sam.

"It's no problem." Sam smiled back.

Chuck sobered, "Something happened between your brother and Stephanie, didn't it?"

Sam nodded, "Yes, it did."

"How much?" Part of Chuck didn't want to know, but the other part of him wanted to know what he was up against.

Sam smiled at him sympathetically, "A lot."

Chuck frowned and nodded, "I could tell; I could tell by the way he looked at her."

Sam was quick to defend his brother. "Dean has been known to sleep around in the past; it is hard to keep a relationship in this line of work. But, for what it's worth, it was different with her. I really believe that he genuinely cares for her very deeply."

Chuck nodded; he had seen that in Dean's eyes as well. "What about you?"

Sam frowned, "I had vied for her affections as well. She's very special, we could both see that. Unfortunately for me, she chose him, not that it matters much anymore." Sam smiled at the man, "You're a very lucky guy, you know that?"

Chuck nodded, "Oh, I most definitely know that."

Sam looked down at his hands, "Also, I need you to know that neither one of us would have ever made a move on her if we'd known she was married. I hope you know that."

Chuck smiled, "Yeah, I know you care about her. I can't blame anyone for this; except maybe the devil."

Sam grimaced; he hated the role he had played in that whole mess, "Well, they don't call him the great deceiver for nothing I guess." Sam had started wallowing in self-pity a little bit for being chosen for such a nasty thing, but then he remembered something that he wanted to ask Chuck. "Did you know that she was pregnant?"

Chuck raised his eyebrow, "When?"

"When we found her. She had been around three months pregnant before we found her and before she had a miscarriage."

Chuck looked totally confused, "I didn't know anything about it."

"I'm sorry I brought it up, I just wasn't sure if this was something that happened before she was possessed or after."

"I have no idea. I'll have to ask her about it and see what she remembers." Chuck shrugged, "Don't worry about it though; I'm glad you told me; I like to know what I can about my wife."

Sam smiled back at the other man, sympathetically. Sam felt bad for his brother and the pain he would obviously feel, but he was glad that he had done something to help reunite this man with his wife. Chuck was clearly a great guy who loved Stephanie very deeply; they shared something rare and special and Sam was glad to see a happy ending for them.

* * *

Dean looked at Stephanie emotionally, "I don't want to talk about me anymore. I would rather talk about you; are you happy?"

"Sure." She nodded, "I have a wonderful husband, great friends, a loving family and a nice place to live. Who wouldn't be happy with that?"

"Good." Dean said quietly. Honestly, in his heart, he knew that there was nothing he wanted more for her than her happiness. He wanted her to have everything that she desired and be able to live a rich and full life. But, as much as he wanted those things for her, he had to admit to himself that it saddened him that he was unable to have the happiness that he longed for himself.

She gave him a half smile, "But, for the record, I think I could have been just as happy with you."

He closed his eyes; desperately trying to keep the tears at bay. He didn't like crying, but it seemed to him like he was a rather emotional person. That was one of the things that Stephanie loved the most about him. He always tried so hard to be tough and keep his emotions inside, but when he did let them out, there was such vulnerability there. Dean was like an M & M; hard shell on the outside, with soft chocolaty goodness on the inside.

Dean shook his head, "No, Chuck can give you all the things that I can't. You can have a real life with him, a family."

She filled the gap between them, her body against his now. She wanted him to know, needed him to know, just how hard this would be for her too. She looked up into his beautiful, soulful green eyes, "Dean, you are the best person I have ever met. I just wish you could see yourself the way I see you."

He couldn't help it, that single betraying tear slid down his cheek; unmasking him in front of her. She reached up to wipe it away, understanding how difficult this was for him, how naked this all made him feel. "I wish things could be different, but I made those vows and I have to honor them. I can't leave him now, especially after everything that's happened. He waited for me, Dean. He didn't know if I was alive or dead or if I'd ever come back, but he waited anyway. I have to make that waiting be worth something."

He tucked the hair behind her ear, affectionately. He couldn't help but think about what a jewel she was; how loyal and honest she could be. He knew that there was so much more to this girl than what he had ever known; a whole lifetime of choices and experiences that he would never get to learn about. He only knew a small part of her; that had been enough to rock his world, he couldn't imagine what the whole thing would do to him. His body betrayed him, having a mind of its own, as he lowered his head to meet her lips with his own. Her lips trembled against his and he knew that she did feel these things for him that she said she did.

His hands ran over and through her hair, pulling her more tightly against him. All he could think about in that moment was how Chuck was a lucky fucking bastard and he envied the guy. The situation brought back that Def Leppard song "Have You Ever Needed Someone So Bad". He generally preferred songs with much less vulnerability to them, but the song really seemed to fit the way he felt about her. No matter what he tried to focus his mind on, he couldn't stop it from playing over and over again in his head. His lips lingered over hers, taking in her taste and the very essence of her being. His tongue danced with hers, their bodies overcharged by the passion of the moment.

She knew this was wrong, she shouldn't allow this man to pull her into a frenzy that would cause her to sin against the marriage vows she had proclaimed before God. So, with a painful heart, she pulled away. "I can't." Her voice was a whisper, barely audible at all. The thought of being with him, entangled with him; his body against her own, was just too damn much for her to bear. She had to get away then, before she did something that she would regret later; before she hurt her husband more than he had already been hurt.

He seemed to understand. He unlocked his arms from around her and let her go, taking a couple steps away from her, to give her room to breathe. There was such plain unbridled passion between them, so much emotion. He couldn't quite meet her eyes, not wanting to see the pain that he knew was there; the raw emotions in those liquid blue pools.

Stephanie could see Sam heading out of the building and knew that it was time for them to take off. She felt the tightness in her chest; it was becoming too real for her now. He had gotten too close; had buried himself under her skin. As she turned to gaze back at him one last time, she felt a sob rush through her body and overcome her. She choked it down; there was one last thing that she needed to say to this perfect man in front of her. The words came out in a whisper, but she knew that he heard her loud and clear. "I love you, Dean Winchester" she said as that sob came choking out of her throat.

Dean didn't get a chance to respond. He didn't get a chance to say the words back to her; the words that he was dying to say. It was true; he loved her deeply, more than she would ever know. That painful sob had caught in her throat and exploded out as she ran past Sam and into her building; to her husband, her family, and her future….a future without Dean Winchester.


	31. Epilogue: Back in Black

Epilogue

"_Back in Black"_

Two days later they finally arrived at Bobby's. By the time they got there Sam thought he was going to die. He had practically driven straight through, only having stopped for a few hours to sleep in the car, his head against the steering wheel. Sam had never driven that many hours straight in his entire life. Usually Dean drove the majority of the time and Sam only took over when Dean couldn't do it anymore.

What was worse to Sam than all the driving was the fact that Dean didn't speak the entire way back to Bobby's. This was totally not Dean's style. He didn't complain about the other drivers on the road, or about the music, or the fact that Sam was driving instead of him. Sam had been very worried about his brother; he was behaving totally unlike himself. Usually, Dean muscled through everything, never allowing himself to feel anything, but this time he just kind of sat there. He didn't bother trying to lie to himself or Sam about how he was fine; he didn't do anything at all. Sam wouldn't have even known that his brother was alive if it wasn't for the fact that he could see Dean's chest rising and falling with every breath he took.

So, as they pulled up to Bobby's house, Sam felt such a sense of relief. They were finally there and the Impala was within eyesight. Dean slid out of the passenger side of the truck and walked over to his baby. He ran his hand over the driver's side mirror and smiled. This was the most progress Sam had seen out this guy since they pulled out of that apartment complex in central New York.

They both looked at Bobby as he appeared in the doorway, in his pajamas. "Don't you boys ever sleep?"

Sam groaned, "Not enough."

"Why don't you come in and rest for a little while?" He looked at Dean, "The fridge is stocked with beer."

It was tempting, Dean had to admit, but he wasn't really that interested in having a powwow with Bobby about everything that had happened. "Maybe some other time, Bobby."

Sam glared at his brother, he was seriously plotting ways to kill him, "Dean, please, I can't drive anymore."

"I can take it from here." Dean said, opening the Impala's driver's side door and settling into the seat. Man, he had sure missed her.

Sam sighed; he knew there was no point in trying to argue with Dean. He went to Bobby and asked the man to hold his truck for a while; until he could find a way to keep it himself. Of course Bobby had agreed and Sam had handed the keys over to his father figure. He walked back to the Impala and slid into the passenger side. He yelled out a thank you to Bobby before shutting the door and feeling the car start up. Sam looked over at Dean, his eyes practically at half mast, "Are you sure you can drive?"

Dean glared at his brother, "Of course I'm sure. I'm fine."

Sam rolled his eyes; he was definitely acting more like the brother that he knew. "Well, I'm glad to see you're back to lying about your feelings again. It's refreshing."

Dean knew, deep down, that he wasn't really okay. Maybe he would never be okay, but then again, things had never been that great anyway. His life consisted of him and Sam driving around the country, killing every evil thing in their path. This was not exactly an enviable life, but it was the only one they had. For a little while he got a chance to forget a bit about the horrible things out there that loomed in the shadows, he got a chance to play house if you will, but it was over now and all he could do was suck it up and move on. Dean wasn't really a wallower, he preferred to try to make the most of what he had and try not to question it too much. He knew he could get caught up in wondering why so much devastation had come to him and his family. He knew he could ask all day why he couldn't ever be happy. The truth was though, that Dean Winchester was a hunter; it was in his blood. Dean would never truly be happy or be himself if he didn't live this horrible life, on the road, with his brother. As he looked over at Sam, who had fallen asleep almost immediately, he found himself smiling.

He reached over to turn on the radio. He didn't feel like fumbling through his tape collection for something to listen to, he just wanted to go with the flow a little bit. He found the local classic rock station and tried to get comfortable in his seat; he had a lot of driving to do after all. He had no idea where they were going, but they always seemed to find places where someone needed their help to kill some awful evil thing.

The smile slid off his face when he listened to the words pumping through his baby's speakers, _"Have you ever needed someone so bad, have you ever wanted someone you just couldn't have? Did you ever try so hard that your world just fell apart; have you ever needed someone so bad?" _It was the song that he had been thinking about when he had been with her, holding her in his arms.

He grumbled and quickly turned off the radio, sadness rushing over him once again. Clearly it wasn't going to be as easy to move on as he had been trying to tell himself. Clearly he was going to hurt for a while, maybe even forever. There were only two people in Dean's life that he loved more than anything else. One of them he had left back in New York and the other was sitting right beside him, sound asleep. The peaceful look on Sam's face when he was asleep had given Dean the strength to get through so many horrible times in the past; he knew it would be like that again. Sam was all he had. As sad as everything with Stephanie had been, he knew that he was grateful to have his baby brother; the person he loved most in the entire world.

The End….or maybe not?

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked how this ended. It was very sad, but I think it ended just right. I have been setting up for the possibility of a sequel. I have some ideas that I need to sit down and hash out to see if it will work. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas. Please review, I love to hear what my readers think of my writing...it makes me better.

I plan to have a short one or two chapter little piece of lemony goodness coming out soon as well as a new Twilight story that I have already released the first four chapters of. If you like my writing check them out and maybe you'll like them as well.

I sincerely want to thank those of you who have been reading, reviewing, favoriting and putting me on author and story alerts. It means a lot to me and without you I wouldn't be doing this...I'd still be writing all my smut for just me lol. Thanks again, much love to everyone!


	32. Song List

Supernatural Amnesia Song List

Long, Long Way from Home - Foreigner

Rock Bottom - UFO

Highway to Hell - AC/DC

Double Vision - Foreigner

I've Been Waiting for a Girl like You - Foreigner

Bad Seed - Brimstone Howl

Hair of the Dog - Nazareth

Simple Man - Lynyrd Skynyrd

Merry Go Round - Split Habit

She Brings me Love - Bad Company

Back on the Road Again - REO Speedwagon

Peace of Mind - Boston

Fight the Good Fight - Triumph

Do that to me One More Time - Captain and Tennile

Welcome to my Nightmare - Alice Cooper

Dream a Little Dream of Me - The Mamas and the Papas

Cold as Ice - Foreigner

Paranoid - Black Sabbath

Heat of the Moment - Asia

Animal - Def Leppard

Hot Blooded - Foreigner

Bringin' on the Heartache - Def Leppard

Pour Some Sugar On Me - Def Leppard

Smoke on the Water - Deep Purple

The New World - X

Don't Stop Believin' - Journey

Carry on Wayward Son - Kansas

All Right Now - Free

Have you Ever Needed Someone So Bad - Def Leppard

Back in Black - AC/DC

* * *

A/N: I got to thinking that some of you might be interested in knowing what songs were used for the chapter titles and who they were by. Also, wanted to let everyone know that there is a sequel in the works...it's official. At this point I have only written the Prologue, but it's is coming. The name I have given it at this point (which is still subject to change) is Don't Look Back (by Boston). Thanks everyone!


End file.
